Un amor inocente
by tai.haruno
Summary: Sakura había tenido una apasionada historia de amor con el magnate griego Sasuke Uchiha pero había terminado muy mal. Sakura había decidido casarse con el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Pero despues tuvo que pagar su error. Acusada de estafa,luchara por recuperar a su hija, aunque eso significara tener que volver a compartir la cama con Sasuke. PENULTIMO CAP! Y EL FINAL SUBIDOS!
1. Prólogo

_**Hola! volví después de mucho tiempo...les traigo una nueva adaptación! Es la novela titulada "Amor inocente" de Sara Wood. NO ES MIA LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ÉSTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. Sin mas que decir,espero que les guste la novela.**_

_**Espero leer buenos comentarios xD. **_

_**Disfruten de la lectura. **_

_**Les dejo el prologo. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Prólogo**

Sakura estaba sentada, absorta, con los ojos muy abiertos, muerta de miedo. Perdida en su propio y oscuro mundo. Enseguida llegaría su abogado, se dijo. Él le daría una solución. Se estaba volviendo loca. Una pregunta martilleaba su cerebro una y otra vez: ¿dónde estaba su hija?

Dos semanas antes, sentada en el banquillo de los acusados, escuchaba petrificada al Jurado pronunciar su sentencia: culpable. Desde entonces, todo era borroso. Después, ya en la prisión de Leyton para mujeres, alguien le pasó una nota de su cuñado, Sasuke. Una nota escueta, brutal: _Tengo a tu hija. _A partir de ese momento no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. Yukyo, su hija, se había desvanecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Y desde ese instante era como si la vida de Sakura se hubiera suspendido. No recordaba nada: ni siquiera si había comido. Estaba exhausta. Solo podía conciliar el sueño cuando su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más. E incluso entonces la invadían las pesadillas, se despertaba sudando, gritando.

Aquella mañana, mientras esperaba la hora de las visitas, Sakura notó que, con tantos meses de estrés, le habían salido arrugas alrededor de los labios y en la frente. La culpa era de Sasuke. Sus cabellos rosas carecían de vida, de lustre. Se los cepilló, y se hizo una coleta. Su aspecto era terrible, pero ya nada importaba. ¿Qué podía importar? Yukyo, su hija, había desaparecido. ¡Con solo seis meses de vida!

Su hija, el centro de su vida. Un milagro, el único regalo de su desastroso matrimonio con Itachi. Una simple sonrisa de su hija despertaba en Sakura una pasión irreprimible. Sakura sacó una foto del bolsillo y se quedó mirándola, torturándose.

¿Qué haría?, ¿lloraría en brazos de un desconocido?, ¿comería? Sakura alzó una mano temblorosa y reprimió un gemido. Apenas era consiente de la gente que la rodeaba, del ruido de fondo de la sala de visitas. De pronto todos parecieron mirar en una misma dirección. Sakura levantó la cabeza. Inmediatamente se quedó helada. En el extremo opuesto de la sala, en el dintel de la puerta, había un hombre de pie, y no era su abogado.

Alto, moreno, de origen griego, su traje impecable resultaba incongruente en aquel lugar, entre tanta camiseta y pantalón viejo. Era Sasuke, su cuñado, el bruto insensible que había secuestrado a su hija. El dolor de su pecho pareció intensificarse. No iba a visitarla más que para insultarla, para reprocharle su falta de moral y defender su derecho a llevarse a Yukyo.

Pero, ¿y su derecho a recibir justicia?, ¿y sus derechos como madre?, ¿por qué lo había perdido todo automáticamente, como ser humano? Sakura se enderezó, dispuesta a luchar, con ojos brillantes de ira. ¡Conseguiría que lo arrestaran! Era un estúpido, presentándose así…

Pero la implacable lógica paralizó los acelerados latidos de su corazón como un jarro de agua fría. Sasuke no era ningún estúpido. Si acudía a verla, era para decirle algo importante. ¿Qué podía ser? La enfebrecida mente de Sakura comenzó a buscar respuesta. Su hija había muerto. Un accidente, una enfermedad desconocida…

Sakura gimió y se puso en pie, catapultada por una fuerza desconocida que la sacudió violentamente. Sasuke la buscó con la mirada. Sus ojos expresaron asombro al verla, como si su aspecto lo asustara. Pero Sakura había perdido todo su orgullo, ya nada le importaba.

—¿Está muerta? —preguntó a gritos, histérica.

—¡No! —sacudió la cabeza Sasuke.

Sakura se sintió aliviada. Una guardia de prisión la ordenó sentarse, pero las rodillas le fallaron. De no haberle colocado alguien una silla se habría derrumbado en el suelo. Su hija estaba viva. ¡Viva!

—¡Gracias, Dios mío! ¡Gracias! —susurró Sakura. Estaba temblando. No podía seguir soportándolo.

Pero debía calmarse, se dijo muerta de pánico. Debía controlarse, mostrarse razonable. Siempre había sido una persona de naturaleza apasionada e impulsiva, su vida estaba plagada de errores, de precipitaciones. Pero debía reprimirse. Tenía que persuadir a Sasuke de que le devolviera a Yukyo. Hubiera deseado insultarlo, como lo hacía cuando estaba sola, en sus pesadillas. Pero era mejor mostrarse prudente. Él tenía el bienestar de su hija en sus manos. Quizá él fuera la única persona del mundo que conociera su paradero. Y si lo enojaba, no volvería a ver a Yukyo jamás.

Sasuke hablaba con una guardia. Parecía incómodo en aquella sala, como si temiera ensuciarse. No era de extrañar. Aquella prisión estaba plagada de gente desesperada, hundida. La atmósfera era rancia, húmeda. Y continuamente se oía el rumor de llaves, de puertas. Era el chirrido más desagradable del mundo. Y Sakura tendría que soportarlo durante los próximos cinco años. La injusticia de aquella situación la ponía enferma. ¡Ella era inocente!, ¡inocente!

No podía dejar de torturarse, pensando que se perdería los primeros cinco años de la vida de su hija. Sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, su comienzo en el colegio, sus abrazos, sus risas… De nuevo la ira la hizo ponerse en pie. Sasuke se acercaba.

—¿Dónde está mi hija?, ¿qué has hecho con ella? —exigió saber, furiosa.

—Siéntate —ordenó Sasuke, con un autoritario movimiento de la mano que detuvo incluso a dos guardias.

—¡Contesta a mi pregunta, maldita sea!

Tenso, furioso, Sasuke se sentó. Siempre había tenido una autoridad natural. Sus cabellos morenos parecían más brillantes que de costumbre, sus expresivos e intensos ojos negros más hipnotizadores que nunca. Todo el mundo se sentía perturbado a su lado; atraído o intimidado, dependiendo de su sexo. El carismático Sasuke Uchiha jamás pasaba desapercibido.

Y tampoco pasaba desapercibido para Sakura, que no podía olvidarlo. Ni podía olvidar sus encuentros amorosos. A pesar de lo ocurrido, Sakura seguía sintiendo en aquel preciso instante una fuerte atracción sexual hacia él. Recordaba sus sensuales y electrizantes labios, que con tanta avidez había saboreado… hasta conocer su traición. Por un momento, sus miradas hostiles se encontraron.

—Siéntate, Sakura —repitió él—, o volverás a tu celda y yo me marcharé al aeropuerto.

Alarmada, Sakura obedeció. Calma, refreno. Debía pensar, antes de abrir la boca. De pronto las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. Sakura se las enjugó y alzó la vista, esperanzada.

—¡No puedo soportarlo más! Si te queda algo de compasión, por Dios, ¡dímelo! ¿Dónde está mi hija?

—Está a salvo.

—¡Gracias a Dios!

Sakura tragó, incapaz de seguir hablando. Sasuke le acercó un vaso de agua. Le temblaba tanto la mano que ni siquiera pudo beber. Tuvo que volver a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa. Sin histerismos, se ordenó a sí misma. Debía hablar sensatamente, por el bien de su hija.

—¿Qué… qué tal está? —preguntó tartamudeando. Sasuke apretó los labios. ¿Qué había dicho, para enfurecerlo así? Sakura estaba aterrorizada. Si Sasuke perdía el control, se negaría a contestar—. No me hagas esto, necesito saberlo —imploró, destrozada.

—Yukyo está bien, es feliz.

Sakura se acercó a él, ávida de sus palabras. Sasuke se echó atrás como si hubiera invadido su espacio privado. La despreciaba, pensó Sakura. ¿Cómo ganárselo?

—¿Está inquieta?, ¿llora mucho?

—No.

—¡No me mientas! ¡Seguro que llora!

—Si yo digo que no, es que no —contestó él irritado—. Llora cuando está cansada o tiene hambre, pero enseguida se calma. Por lo demás, está contenta. No te miento. Yo soy una persona honesta —señaló Sasuke apretando los dientes.

—Y yo. No merezco estar en prisión, acusada de fraude.

—¡Qué injusticia! —se burló él cínicamente.

Era inútil tratar de convencerlo. Sasuke había dictaminado que era una delincuente.

—Entonces, ¿Yukyo, está bien?, ¿come bien?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —pregunt irritado—. Está perfectamente bien. Utiliza el sentido común. ¿Por qué iba a dejar que le ocurriera algo?

Sakura lo consideró. Los griegos adoraban a los niños. Y sabían tratarlos. Probablemente Sasuke estuviera malcriando a Yukyo. Aquello la alivió, pero también la deprimió. Quizá, ella ya no le hiciera ninguna falta a su hija. Yukyo podía vivir sin ella. ¿Pero y ella, sin Yukyo?

—Tiene su osito de peluche, ¿verdad? Supongo que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que necesita un montón de cosas a su alrededor, como la mantita amarilla y…

—Ahora mismo está con ella. Me lo llevé todo de tu casa, todo lo que creí que era de ella.

—¡Lo tenías todo planeado! —gritó Sakura atónita, acusándolo con ardor—. Sabías perfectamente qué hacer si el Tribunal me declaraba culpable…

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No iba a dejar a mi sobrina, la única hija de mi hermano, en manos de una extraña! —soltó Sasuke.

—No es una extraña, es mi vecina. Y Yukyo la quiere. Era un arreglo temporal, claro. Esperaba quedar libre…

—¿Y qué arreglo habías previsto, si no salías libre? —la interrumpió Sasuke sarcástico.

—Le dije a mi vecina que me la trajera aquí, a la unidad especial para madres en prisión. Pero dime, ¿qué arreglos has hecho tú?, ¿con quién está ahora, si tú estás aquí? ¿Quién cuida de Yukyo?

—Ino, mi…

—¡Tu mujer! —exclamó Sakura observando de pronto dolor, amargura, en la expresión del rostro de Sasuke.

Sasuke no era feliz, comprendió Sakura atónita. Súbitamente, el recuerdo de su amor por él la enterneció. En una ocasión, ella lo había amado. De estudiantes, él lo había sido todo para ella. Pero un día, de sopetón, ella lo había visto salir de un restaurante con una preciosa rubia del brazo. Y todo su mundo se había desintegrado. Era el banquete en el que se celebraba su compromiso matrimonial. Sobre el dintel de la puerta, en la que posaron para las fotos, un precioso cartel: «Sasuke e Ino». Aquello debía llevar bastante tiempo planeado. Sasuke se había comprometido con otra, mientras le hacía el amor a ella.

—¡Sasuke! —había gritado ella, mortalmente pálida.

Todos los ojos se habían fijado entonces en ella. Aturdido, al ver que Sakura lo había descubierto, Sasuke había hablado entonces con un joven a su lado. Aquel joven se había acercado después a ella y se había presentado como su hermano, Itachi.

—Sasuke es el primogénito, el heredero de los Uchiha. Y ella es la heredera de los Yamanaka —había explicado Itachi, ofreciéndose a llevarla a casa—. Nuestras familias tienen lazos ancestrales, no te lo tomes de un modo personal. Así funcionan las cosas. Pero claro, necesitamos sexo. Por eso buscamos a una mujer bonita. Luego, nos casamos con una virgen, una mujer más adecuada a nuestra posición social.

Aquellas humillantes palabras le habían llegado al alma. Sasuke la había utilizado como a una prostituta. Le había hecho regalos, la había llevado a restaurantes… y a cambio se había aprovechado de su cuerpo y de todo su ser.

Con el corazón roto, y la estima por los suelos, Sakura había comenzado a confiar, cada vez más, en el atento Itachi. El respeto que había mostrado por ella la había conmovido. Y, finalmente, había sucumbido a sus brazos y se había casado con él, inconsciente por completo de la envidia fatal que Itachi sentía por su hermano, al que consideraba su eterno rival. Itachi siempre pensaba que Ssuke estaría celoso de él, pero Sakura no lograba comprenderlo. Al fin y al cabo, él la había abandonado. Ella no era nadie. Ino, en cambio, era elegante, tenía clase, posición.

¡Y esa era la mujer que en ese momento cuidaba de su hija!, pensó Sakura alarmada.

—¡Pues más vale que tu mujer se porte bien con ella, o tendrás que vértelas conmigo!

—Sabrá cuidarla, Ino tiene ya una hija —declaró Sasuke.

Sakura se estremeció. Sasuke tenía una hija. Aquella sí que era una sorpresa para ella.

—Pues mejor, así no necesitáis robarme a la mía.

—Exacto, no la necesito —confirmó él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te la has llevado? —preguntó Sakura atónita, comprendiendo que Sasuke si siquiera quería a Yukyo.

—No tenía elección.

—¿Elección? —repitió Sakura incrédula.

—Necesita un hogar, nos necesita.

—¡Es a mí a quien necesita, soy su madre!

—Tú no eres una buena madre.

—¡La mejor! —exclamó Sakura con pasión.

—Es cuestión de opinión.

—Recurriré a los Tribunales, pediré una apelación y…

—No lo creo. Las pruebas están en tu contra. Ve haciéndote a la idea, Sakura. Y procura aprovechar el tiempo que estés aquí…

—Lo haré, si es necesario, por injusto que sea. Podré soportarlo todo, pero solo si me devuelves a mi hija.

—Eso está fuera de discusión.

Furiosa, Sakura golpeó la mesa y tiró el vaso, cuya agua cayó sobre su regazo. Sasuke sacó un pañuelo, pero ella lo rechazó.

—Tú eres padre, piensa en lo que sentirías si te robaran a tu hija —imploró Sakura, con voz emocionada.

Por increíble que pareciera, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa cínica, como si la idea le pareciera perfectamente soportable. No tenía corazón, pensó Sakura. Y ni siquiera quería a Yukyo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?

—Ocurre continuamente —observó él—. La gente se separa, y los niños acaban con uno de los padres…

—Pero yo soy el padre que queda —señaló Sakura—. ¡No tienes derecho a secuestrar a mi hija, podría hacer que te arrestaran!

—Eso sería muy poco inteligente por tu parte —comentó él, en tono de amenaza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no volverías a ver a tu hija.

—Quizá, pero reiría la última, y toda tu reputación y tu vida social se vendrían abajo.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó él con cinismo.

—Haría cualquier cosa, con tal de recuperar a mi hija —declaró Sakura.

—Pues me temo que estás en desventaja, en prisión.

—¿Es que no tienes corazón?, ¿no tienes alma? Yukyo debe estar conmigo…

—Puede que la bebe sea aún legalmente tuya, pero eso es todo —observó Sasuke obstinado—. No eres una buena madre, no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

—Eso no es justo.

—¿Justo?, ¿te atreves a hablar de justicia? —preguntó él, furioso—. ¿Cómo puedes estar ahí sentada, fingiendo ser la inocencia en persona? Has cometido fraude sistemáticamente, has defraudado a toda mi familia y a mis amigos de toda la vida, a todos mis conocidos. ¡Los has dejado sin un penique!

—Pero es que ahí esta, yo no he sido —protestó Sakura—. No… no fui yo…

—¡Eres despreciable! —bramó él—. ¿Tienes idea de cuáles han sido las consecuencias de tus actos, para los míos? El banco de mi familia aquí, en Londres, era considerado por todos como el lugar más seguro del mundo. La gente confiaba en nosotros. ¡No es de extrañar que a Itachi le diera por beber! ¡Su propia mujer ha destrozado a la familia, ha arruinado el negocio, ha arrasado con todo el honor de nuestro apellido!

—¡Honor! —repitió Sakura riendo.

—¡Sí! ¿No habías oído nunca esa palabra?

—¡Hipócrita! —lo acusó Sakura—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de honor, cuando olvidaste mencionarme que estabas comprometido con otra mujer?

Había dado en el clavo. Sasuke se echó atrás, como si lo hubiera abofeteado. De pronto estaba pálido.

—Eso fue una cuestión de honor…

—Sí, lo sé. Hiciste honor a una tradición familiar. ¡Me utilizaste solo por el sexo, y luego hablas de honor!

—No trates de escabullirte de la cuestión —replicó Sasuke—. La pura verdad es que Itachi se quedó helado al ver lo que habías hecho. Tan paralizado, que un desgraciado lo atropello y lo dejó en la cuneta, hasta que murió. Eres la responsable de su muerte.

Aterrada ante la retorcida interpretación de Sasuke de los hechos, Sakura trató de explicarse. Aquella cruel acusación la había dejado petrificada. Pero se sentía impotente, no podía desmentirla.

—¡Eso es mentira; ¡Mentira! Yo soy…

—Culpable de todos los cargos —la interrumpió Sasuke con desprecio—. Espero que ahora comprendas que no te tengo ninguna simpatía. Mi familia lo es todo para mí, y tú los has destrozado. No solo has destrozado a mi hermano, sino que…

—¡No!

—¿Niegas que te casaste con él por venganza?

—Yo lo quería…

—¡Mentira! Itachi me dijo que le habías pedido el divorcio.

Sakura se mordió el labio. No era su deseo, romper de ese modo su matrimonio. Pero no había tenido elección. Sasuke no tenía ni idea de la agonía que había soportado antes de tomar esa dolorosa decisión.

—Sí, pero…

—No te molestes en buscar excusas, utilizaste a mi hermano para tus propósitos. Buscaste el modo de vengarte de mí por casarme con otra, y lo encontraste. Bueno, pues enhorabuena. ¡Has conseguido convertir mi vida en un infierno! —exclamó Sasuke, apretando los dientes—. Perdona, si te devuelvo el cumplido.

Sakura gimió y enterró el rostro entre las manos, perdida ya toda esperanza. Para un griego, orgulloso de su sangre y profundamente unido a su familia, ella había cometido el peor crimen. Y quería destruirla. ¿Qué mejor medio, que robarle a su hija? Pero tenía que controlarse y tratar por última vez de convencer a Sasuke de que estaba equivocado.

—Debes escucharme, estás equivocado. Yo no he hecho nada de lo que deba arrepentirme. Soy completamente inocente…

—Claro, como todos los que están aquí —se burló Sasuke.

—No, yo…

—Tú sabías lo que estaba ocurriendo, eras el director financiero de…

—Ese es el problema, que no lo era. Te juro que lo era solo nominalmente…

—¡Basta! —gritó Sasuke—. Ya te has perjudicado bastante, yéndote de la lengua.

—Sasuke, ¿es que no vas a darme una oportunidad?

—¿Cómo la que le diste tú a Itachi, o a esa gente que se ha quedado sin un céntimo? Mi familia está obligada ahora a hacer todo cuanto esté en su mano para remediar esa situación, gracias a ti. Nos llevará años.

—¿Cómo es posible que nos hayamos convertido en enemigos? —preguntó Sakura incrédula, desesperada—. En una ocasión…

La voz de Sakura se desvaneció. Los ojos de Sasuke a miraban ardientes, con tal odio, que ella sintió que se derretía, que tenía que agarrarse a la mesa para no caer desfallecida al suelo. Sasuke se acercó de pronto a ella y contestó:

—Sí, en una ocasión fuimos amantes. Mi pasión era tan intensa como la tuya, mis manos acariciaron todo tu cuerpo. Mis labios eran tuyos, nuestros cuerpos se estremecían juntos…

—Sasuke… —lo llamó Sakura con voz rota, incapaz de seguir soportándolo.

—De haber sabido cómo eras jamás me habría acercado a ti. Has llegado incluso a culpar a Itachi del fraude.

—Fue él —insistió ella inútilmente.

—Es una lástima que el Jurado no estuviera de acuerdo contigo.

De pronto se hizo el silencio. Sakura se dio por vencida. La traición de su marido carecía ya de importancia para ella. Lo único importante era el futuro de su hija. Enferma, débil, Sakura reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba y declaró:

—Condéname, ódiame, si quieres. Piensa lo que quieras. Olvídate de mi existencia, si lo prefieres, pero devuélveme a mi hija.

—Jamás —respondió él con frialdad—. Jamás dejaré que la hija de mi hermano se críe en una prisión. Ahora ya está fuera de tu alcance… ni siquiera está en este país.

Sakura se puso en pie de golpe. No podía hablar, tal era su shock. ¡Su amada hija estaba en Grecia! Ya no le quedaba ninguna esperanza. De pronto sintió náuseas, comenzó a sudar.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —susurró horrorizada.

—¿Yo? ¿Y tú, qué clase de madre eres? ¿Se te ocurrió pensar en Yukyo, antes de llevar a cabo tu plan?, ¿te has preguntado alguna vez qué sería de ella, si se descubría el fraude? Estabas tan embebida en tu odio y sed de venganza que ni siquiera pensaste en los demás, en las desgraciadas consecuencias de tus actos.

—Pero yo la quiero…

—Y yo solo quiero su bien —continuó Sasuke—. Se quedará conmigo. He venido a tranquilizarte. Yukyo está a salvo, contenta, y estará bien cuidada. La enseñaré a ser una persona honorable, honrada.

Aquellas palabras sonaban frías, vacías de amor y afecto. Otra persona sería quien hiciera el papel de madre para su hija, quien la acunara y le leyera cuentos por las noches, quien la viera crecer.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Es mucho más de lo que puedes darle tú —contestó él.

—¡Sasuke! —sollozó Sakura—. ¿y qué hay del amor?

Sasuke se había dado la vuelta ya, dispuesto a marcharse. Tenso, volvió la cabeza hacia ella y la miró. Por fin Sakura estuvo segura de que no era feliz; lo leyó en sus ojos. Había en ellos una inmensa pena, una profunda amargura. La mirada de Sakura imploraba su compasión, su comprensión. El silencio y la tensión entre ellos se intensificó, y entonces ella supo que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo, en el pasado, en sus momentos de felicidad juntos, cuando no tenían ninguna preocupación.

—¿Amor? —repitió él en un tono de voz glacial—. El amor es solo una estúpida ilusión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bueno,hasta aca el prologo. Si les gusto o no, solo dejen un review. Quiero saber si fue de su agrado como para seguirla. Muchas gracias de antemano n.n .**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola de nuevo! Aca les traigo el cap 1. Espero que les guste.**

**ESTA NOVELA NO ME PERTENECE,ES DE LA AUTORA SARA WOOD, Y LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo 1_

Segura en los dominios de Sasuke, la pequeña Yukyo, de dos años y medio, dormía en sus brazos mientras él hacía planes de futuro. Yukyo heredaría todos sus bienes. Siempre y cuando arreglara el problema de su ex mujer y su hija, claro. Pensaba contarle a Yukyo cómo su familia había sido recompensada por su valentía y bravura con aquellas propiedades. Le enseñaría la colina en la que sus antepasados habían defendido al pueblo de los piratas sarracenos, allá por el siglo XVI. Y la playa en la que los barcos de los Uchiha habían celebrado una batalla decisiva, una playa que se había convertido en la maravillosa terraza de su casa. Y luego le diría que esas tierras serían suyas: desde la playa hasta las montañas, todas las fértiles llanuras.

Yuki murmuró algo en sueños y Sasuke bajó la vista, acariciando sus rizos rubios y recordando haber acariciado de igual modo los cabellos de Sakura. Pero la dulce imagen de ella se desvaneció, ante el recuerdo de una Sakura de aspecto lamentable, dos años atrás cuando fue a visitarla a la prisión. Aquella imagen lo incomodó. Había estado a punto de ceder, ante el alarmante deterioro físico y la angustia de Sakura.

No obstante Sakura no había mostrado arrepentimiento alguno, y los hechos no podían ser ignorados. El bienestar de Yuki estaba en peligro. Su deber era proteger a la hija de su hermano. Yuki abrió los ojos, de un azul idéntico al de su madre. Sasuke sonrió. Nunca había querido tener hijos, pero había aceptado a aquella niña, sin embargo, encantado.

—Mamá —gimoteó Yuki.

—Tranquila, soy yo. Estoy aquí, duérmete —la calmó Sasuke abrazándola fuertemente.

No estaba del todo despierta, solo soñaba. Podía dormir aún unos veinte minutos más. A su tierna edad, era imposible que recordara a una madre a la que apenas había conocido. Yukyo se acurrucó y volvió a dormir, pero Sasuke se sintió inquieto. Después, cuando comprendió que por fin estaba tranquila, se dirigió a su despacho con ella en brazos, la dejó con cuidado sobre el sofá y la protegió con una barricada de cojines.

La casa estaba en silencio. Marina, que seguía compartiéndola con él, insistía en que todo el mundo se echara la siesta. Y era un descanso. Sasuke paseó arriba y abajo, pensando. El momento que más temía en su vida estaba a punto de llegar. Yuki comenzaría pronto a hacer preguntas. Preguntas sobre su madre. Y él aún no sabía qué responder.

La vista se le fue involuntariamente al cajón cerrado de su mesa. Algo, una fuerza interior, lo arrastró allí. Sus dedos lo abrieron impacientes, sacando una cinta de vídeo y metiéndola en el reproductor. León miró de reojo a Yuki, que seguía dormida, y se sentó en el sillón a ver la cinta.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. No recordaba que Sakura fuera tan bella. En las imágenes, tenía aún veinte años. Era estudiante de económicas, mientras él hacía un curso de postgraduado. Su rostro y su cuerpo iluminaban la pantalla con su asombroso sentido lúdico de la vida, bailando y riendo en una parodia de la danza de los siete velos. Todos los poros de su cuerpo exhalaban erotismo, excitándolo. Sakura rió y dio unas cuantas volteretas, arruinando todo el efecto.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Yuki!

Sasuke se volvió bruscamente. Yukyo se había sentado y observaba la televisión con avidez. Era imposible que supiera lo que estaba diciendo. Sasuke se maldijo a sí mismo en silencio, por su imprudencia, y apagó el vídeo. Yuki trepó por los cojines y corrió a su lado. Y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, alcanzó el mando a distancia y encendió el vídeo de nuevo.

—Mamá —repitió con firmeza, cuando él volvió a apagarlo una segunda vez.

Tenía que ser una coincidencia. Yuki no hacía más que imitar a la hija de Ino, que siempre gritaba llamando a su madre. El día anterior, precisamente, Yuki había llamado mamá a Ino, quien enseguida la había corregido. Pero ella había seguido llamándola así una y otra vez, hasta exasperarla. Sasuke sonrió, recordando cuánto se había divertido observando a su querida sobrinita. Yuki era cabezota, tan cabezota y decidida como una Uchiha. En ese instante mismo, se agarraba a su cuello implorándole que la dejara verlo.

—Yuki quiere ver.

Sasuke lo consideró. La ternura de la niña lo derretía. El daño, si es que ver el vídeo era dañino, ya estaba hecho.

—Está bien.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la niña, muy educadamente.

—Picarona —murmuró Sasuke abrazándola. Yuki disfrutó de la película. Como siempre, Sakura iba demasiado lejos, se precipitaba, dando una voltereta tras otra riendo, con los ojos encendidos—. Se acabó —anunció Sasuke, recordando lo que había ocurrido a continuación.

Él había atraído a Sakura a sus brazos y la había besado. Lo recordaba muy bien. Siete años después, aún podía oler su fragancia y sentir la indescriptible suavidad y calor de su respuesta.

Sasuke giró a Yuki en sus brazos y sugirió que fueran a nadar. Era una suerte que la niña no hubiera hecho preguntas. Aún tenía que decidir cómo abordar el tema de Sakura. ¿Le diría alguna vez la verdad sobre su madre encarcelada, o le contaría una versión suavizada?, ¿le contaría algún día quién era la mujer del vídeo? Si lo hacía, Yuki se sentiría cautivada por ella, desearía inmediatamente conocerla. Y él quería mantenerlas separadas. Cuanto más tiempo, mejor.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío. Sakura saldría de la cárcel en un par de años. Y entonces Yuki no volvería a estar segura. Sasuke la observó tratando de ponerse un bañador. Atento siempre, se acercó a hacerle una coleta. La adoraba. Yuki lo había conquistado desde el primer día, lo era todo para él. La vida sin ella se le hacía insoportable. Sasuke rezó una plegaria en silencio. Sakura jamás volvería a tener a su hija. No mientras le quedara aliento.

—Y… señora Uchiha —murmuró el oficial de Aduana—, ¿qué planes tiene, ahora que ha llegado a Zakynthos?

Sakura trató de mantener la calma, a pesar del nerviosismo. Tenía dos años de práctica en el ejercicio del autodominio. Entrar en la isla era mucho más importante que muchas de las cosas por las que había rogado en silencio a Dios, durante su estancia en prisión. Por eso sonrió, y contestó:

—Pues muy sencillo, voy a ponerme morena —dijo señalando la crema bronceadora, en la maleta abierta y revuelta.

—Comprendo. ¿Y… dónde va a alojarse? —preguntó el oficial de Aduana leyendo una hoja de papel que parecía contener una lista de nombres—. ¿En qué hotel?

—¡Hotel!, ¡qué más quisiera! Buscaré algo barato. Un amigo me ha dicho que es fácil encontrar habitación. ¿Puede usted recomendarme alguna?

—Su apellido es griego —continuó el oficial, sin hacer caso.

Sí, Sakura estaba preparada para contestar a esa pregunta. Sonrió, asintió y dijo:

—Mi marido era griego… murió en Inglaterra, hace dos años.

—¿Tiene familia aquí?

Sakura se puso tensa. El abogado le había dicho que había muchos Uchiha en la isla, que su llegada no despertaría sospechas. Quizá aquel hombre simplemente estuviera aburrido.

—Mi marido trabajaba y vivía en Inglaterra, pero su familia, esté donde esté, se opuso a nuestro matrimonio. No vinieron a la boda. Pero, ¿qué es esto? Todo está en orden, ¿verdad? Lo único que quiero es tomarme unas vacaciones al sol. Acaban de operarme. Necesito descansar, necesito paz.

—Ah, por eso lleva tantas medicinas.

Sakura observó al oficial leer con curiosidad las etiquetas de las medicinas. No eran más que unas píldoras homeopáticas para el cansancio. Su sentencia había sido reducida precisamente a raíz de la enfermedad, por pura compasión. Y eso tenía que agradecérselo a su abogado. Sakura miró el reloj y se mordió el labio. Debía estar esperándola fuera, preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto…

—¿La espera alguien?

—No, jamás había estado aquí —parpadeó Sakura, ante la sagacidad del oficial.

—Pero ha mirado el reloj.

—Sí, necesito comer a intervalos regulares, y tomar mis píldoras. Con la diferencia de horarios, no quería hacerme un lío. Tengo que sentarme —añadió pasándose una mano por la frente. Sin decir nada más ni pedir permiso, Sakura se acercó a un banco que había contra la pared y se dejó caer en él—. No comprendo qué ocurre, estoy segura de que no soy la única persona que llega aquí sin tener una habitación de hotel reservada. No llevo drogas, ni apenas ropa. No hay nada ilegal. Simplemente soy una turista, que desea ir a la playa.

—Comprendo. ¿Quiere esperar un momento, por favor? —pidió el oficial, con mucha educación.

Ella esperó pacientemente. Una hora. Dos. Exhausta, se acurrucó sobre el banco y se quedó dormida.

—¿Señora Uchiha? —la llamó el oficial de Aduana sacudiéndola por el hombro—. Puede usted marcharse. Que disfrute de sus vacaciones.

—¡Ya era hora! —contestó Sakura despertando aliviada—. ¡Vaya bienvenida!

El oficial la saludó, y Sakura recogió su maleta y salió a la calle. No podía creerlo, por fin había llegado a Grecia. Yuki estaba cerca. Pronto abrazaría a su hija. No podía dejar de pensar en el instante en el que Yuki la llamara mamá.

De vuelta en la oficina, el oficial de Aduana marcó un teléfono.

—Ahora mismo se marcha.

Sasuke le dio las gracias, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y esperó a la sombra de unos pinos frente al aeropuerto. La primera conversación telefónica, unas dos horas antes, lo había pillado por sorpresa. Por un momento había creído que se trataba de un error, pero la descripción del oficial era correcta. Si se trataba de Sakura, posiblemente aquella llamada impediría el secuestro de Yuki.

Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos tratando de controlar el miedo. El bienestar de una niña pequeña dependía de su habilidad para manejar la situación. Apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar qué hacer, pero no podía cometer un solo error. Sasuke observó la puerta alerta. Era Sakura. Igual que una mariposa, respiraba hondo y caminaba con la cabeza alta, absorbiendo la luz y el calor del sol. Todo su cuerpo exhalaba felicidad.

—Te equivocas —murmuró Sasuke.

Si creía que era libre de llevarse a su hija estaba muy equivocada. La vigilaría paso a paso. Por astuta y vengativa que fuera, por muchos problemas que quisiera causarle, estaban en su terreno. Sasuke contaba con muchas personas dispuestas a ayudarlo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría arrancar a una niña pequeña del único hogar que conocía? Su abogado, Jkakashi Hatake, le había sugerido que ocurriría cualquier día, pero Sasuke no podía creer que Sakura fuera capaz de ignorar por completo las necesidades e inquietudes de una niña pequeña. Sakura caminaba como si supiera perfectamente a dónde iba. Interesante. Sasuke guardó las distancias. Ella pasó por delante de una parada de taxis. Los taxistas se quedaron mirándola, pero ella no hizo caso.

—_Poli oroya _—murmuraban, buscando el acuerdo entre ellos.

Sí, Sakura era increíblemente atractiva, reconoció Sasuke. La cárcel no parecía haberla desmejorado, al final. Sencillamente,Sakura había recuperado toda su belleza. Sus atléticas y largas piernas caminaban con seguridad. Sasuke no podía dejar de observar el movimiento de sus caderas.

—Olvídalo, guarda tu castidad —musitó entre dientes, sorprendido de su propia excitación.

Pero no podía olvidarlo. Sakura había ganado peso, pero seguía más delgada que de joven. Para Sasuke, su silueta resultaba más espectacular que nunca pechos generosos, torso delgado, cintura diminuta, seductoras caderas. Llevaba un vestido del mismo tono verde de sus ojos, y sus cabellos rosas caían sobre los hombros espesos y revueltos. Las faldas revoloteaban alrededor de sus muslos, firmes y bien formados.

Sakura se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Evidentemente, esperaba a alguien. Sasuke, desgarrado entre el desprecio y el deseo, se permitió fantasear durante un rato. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Su cuerpo y su libido parecían dispuestos a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Enseguida llegó un coche, que se detuvo junto a ella. Y de él salió un hombre. Sakura abrió los brazos dándole la bienvenida, su rostro era una pura sonrisa.

Kakashi Hatake, su abogado. Sasuke lo conocía bien, tras las largas discusiones mantenidas con él por espacio de dos años a propósito de la custodia de Yuki. Pero aquella no era una forma correcta de saludarse abogado y clienta. Demasiado abrazo, demasiada alegría. Llevado por una repentina ira, Sasuke se dirigió hacia ellos nada más ver cómo el abogado alargaba impúdicamente una mano hacia el trasero de Sakura.

—¡Vaya, así que ahora dejan entrar a pájaros enjaulados en mi tierra!

—¡Tú! —exclamó Sakura.

—Sí, yo. Vivo aquí —contestó Sasuke mirándola de arriba abajo—. ¿Qué excusa tienes tú?

Sakura se contuvo. ¿Qué excusa iba a tener? Su hija, por supuesto. Sin embargo, ejercitando de nuevo un dominio de sí largamente aprendido, contestó:

—He venido a arreglar el tema de las visitas a mi hija.

La custodia quedaba fuera de discusión. Kakashi había luchado por ella desde el momento en que la mandaron a prisión, pero había sido inútil. En cambio las visitas estaban permitidas. Sakura, no obstante, planeaba llevarse a la niña de la isla en cuanto se familiarizara con ella.

—Iba a llamarte, pero primero quería hablar con Sakura —se excusó Kakashi dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

—¿En serio? Dispongo de media hora —contestó Sasuke hablando para Sakura—. Si quieres, lo discutimos. Pero sin tu novio.

—Conoces a Kakashi de sobra, sabes perfectamente que es mi abogado —contestó Sakura irritada.

—Sí, pero espera ser algo más —murmuró Sasuke.

—¡No seas ridículo! —protestó Sakura indignada. —Pregúntale a él.

—La relación que mantenemos mi cliente y yo es asunto nuestro —intervino Kakashi pomposamente.

Sakura levantó la vista a la defensiva. De pronto, miró a Kakashi con otros ojos. ¿Tendría Sasuke razón? Por supuesto que no. A Sasuke le convenía enemistarlos, causarle problemas.

—Kakashi lleva mucho tiempo trabajando en mi caso. Es un buen hombre, y vale mil veces más que tú —declaró Sakura con firmeza—. Sin él, no sé qué habría hecho. Estaba sola. Él siempre me ha apoyado. Ha estado a mi lado en los peores momentos, animándome cuando estaba desesperada. Y jamás ha dejado de luchar por mí.

—¡Qué gran dedicación! Pero supongo que le pagarás bien, ¿no? —preguntó Sasuke sarcástico, amenazador.

Kakashi pareció echarse atrás. Eso incomodó a Sakura. Necesitaba que su abogado tuviera el valor de enfrentarse a Sasuke.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —contestó Sakura, pensando que vender su casa para pagarle había merecido la pena—. Aquí hace demasiado sol para mí, ¿podemos ir a un sitio a la sombra, o prefieres que vayamos a tu casa?

Sasuke la observó unos segundos. Sakura se había mostrado directa y segura en un primer momento, pero los ojos de Sasuke parecían derretirla lentamente. Una sedosa sensación acariciaba todo su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos y ablandando su cerebro. Era el calor, pensó.

—Hablaré contigo y solo contigo —afirmó Sasuke—. O eso, o nada.

—¡Eso no es correcto, Sakura! —protestó Kakashi.

—¿Y qué importa? —preguntó ella mirando a Kakashi y sonriendo, consciente de que su relación con él molestaba a Sasuke—. Es lo que queremos, no puede causarme ningún daño. Ya nos veremos luego —añadió Sakura, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi, que parecía dudar, y besando su mejilla—. Tengo tu número de teléfono. He de hablar con Sasuke, si quiero ver a Yuki antes de… antes de volver a Inglaterra —añadió mirando a su abogado con una sonrisa cómplice.

—No me gusta. No tomes ninguna decisión, no debes llegar a ningún acuerdo con él. Recuerda nuestros planes —advirtió Kakashi.

—Por supuesto, me limitaré a…

—¿Podemos marcharnos? —la interrumpió Sasuke impaciente.

—¡Qué prisas! —sonrió Sakura—. Hasta la vista, Kakashi.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del coche de Kakashi de mal humor. Sakura permaneció inmutable. El abogado se marchó, y Sakura se quedó pensando en que las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Sasuke era tan intransigente que ni siquiera soñaba se dignara hablar con ella. Por eso ella y Kakashi habían planeado acudir a los Tribunales, resignándose a comenzar una batalla legal. En previsión de ello, Kakashi había llevado a Grecia unas cuantas maletas con juguetes y ropa para Yuki y para ella, aparte del dinero restante de la venta de la casa de Sakura. Incapaz de ocultar su alegría por el hecho de que Sasuke accediera a hablar con ella, Sakura se volvió y dijo:

—Te agradezco mucho que me dediques tu tiempo, Sasuke ¿Qué tal está?

—Muy bien —contestó él seco.

—¿Feliz?

—Estoy delirante de alegría —se burló Sasuke, serio.

—Me pregunto si… si llevas alguna foto de ella —añadió Sakura anhelante, deseosa de mostrarle cuánto le preocupaba su hija.

Los Tribunales no podrían impedirle visitarla, por mucho que no le concedieran la custodia, y también verían cuánta era su ansia por verla. Sakura contuvo el aliento. Sasuke se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Las manos de Sakura temblaban, contemplando una fotografía tras otra. Era la primera vez que la veía en el plazo de dos años. Yuki parecía una niña feliz, reía. Había tantas fotos de ella que Sakura incluso se extrañó. Sasuke debía adorar a su sobrina pero, ¿y Yuki?, ¿lo quería ella? Sakura sintió un dolor atenazarla. Quizá estuviera a punto de cometer un error. Levantó la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y escuchó a Sasuke decir:

—Sí, Sakura, es una niña feliz. ¿Por qué inquietarla?

Sakura no supo qué responder. Sentía un nudo en el estómago. Sus planes, cuidadosamente trazados, comenzaron a tambalearse. Kakashi siempre había insistido en que Sasuke hablaba de su hija como si se tratara de una carga. Jamás con amor. Y en la prisión, así era exactamente como le había hablado a ella. Por eso había creído siempre que el interés de Sasuke por su hija era nulo. Por supuesto, su propia hija era la favorita. Yuki no podía sino ocupar un segundo puesto.

Sin embargo en ese instante todo parecía al revés. Sasuke llevaba encima casi un álbum completo de su hija, todas las fotos eran de Yuki. Sakura se llevó la mano a la herida del pecho. Algo brillaba en los ojos de Sasuke… ¿la sensación de triunfo, quizá?

—Vuelve a casa —murmuró él—. Ahórrate el sufrimiento. Y ahórraselo a Yuki. Piensa en sus sentimientos, si apareces de pronto en escena. En el shock…

Sasuke hablaba con confianza, parecía plenamente convencido de que ella cedería. Pero Kakashi no podía haber mentido, siempre había mirado por sus intereses. En cambio Sasuke habría estado dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de disuadirla. ¿Quién de los dos decía la verdad?, ¿cómo saber qué era lo mejor para su hija? De intuir mínimamente que iba a causarle algún daño a Yuki, Sakura habría estado dispuesta a abandonar sus planes de secuestro. Quizá aquel viaje a Grecia hubiera sido inútil.

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap.

Tratare de subir los caps mas rapido ,pero no prometo nada.

Gracias por los reviews.

Nos leemos! n.n


	3. Capítulo 2

******Hola! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de la novela. Pero antes que nada quiero aclarar que el nombre de la hija de Sakura es YUKYO, pero ellos la llaman Yuki de cariño, lo aclaro porque me dijeron que habia cometido errores a la hora de adaptarlo al SasuSaku,pero no. Es asi el nombre. Y puede que haya errores,aunque los he revisado a los caps, pero obvio que puedo haber dejado los nombres reales. Pido disculpas.**

******ESTA NOVELA NO ME PERTENECE,ES DE LA AUTORA SARA WOOD, Y LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******E**_**Capítulo 2**_

Tenía que averiguar la verdad. No podía confiar en Sasuke. Sakura levantó la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Tienes alguna otra foto de ella?, ¿podría verla?

—No, ya las has visto todas. Esas son las únicas que llevo encima.

—Todas de Yuki.

—Sí, de mi adorada sobrina —comentó él con sorprendente sinceridad, lleno de afecto.

—¡Qué extraño! —exclamó Sakura a punto de abofetearlo, viendo confirmada su teoría—. ¡Un padre que lleva encima una docena de fotos de su sobrina, y ninguna de su propia hija! —sonrió, observando la sorpresa de Sasuke—. ¿Por qué será?

—¿Y por qué va a ser?

—Para engañarme. Creo que sabías que estaría aquí, así que recogiste a propósito unas cuantas fotos de mi hija para enseñármelas…

—¿Cómo gesto de amabilidad hacia ti? —preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo creo, dadas las circunstancias —replicó Sakura desafiante—. Acabas de dejar bien claro que no quieres que vea a mi hija, pero entonces, ¿para qué abrirme el apetito con esas fotos?, ¿para hacerme rabiar? No lo creo. No creo que te convenga estimular mis deseos de verla.

—¿Y qué te parece si lo hubiera hecho por orgullo, para demostrarte lo bien cuidada que está?

—¡No me engañas, Sasuke! Kakashi me ha contado lo indiferente que te resulta mi niña.

—Kakashi te lo ha contado, ¿eh?

—Sí, y me desgarró el corazón saber que era tan poco querida.

—Ella es…

—Oh, claro, es una Uchiha, la hija de tu hermano. Pero tú no la quieres. Tengo la impresión de que es una carga para ti. ¡Mi hija! Eso es lo que más me duele. Está contigo por tu odioso orgullo, porque crees que tú eres mejor que yo…

—Eso último, desde luego, es cierto.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos! Yuki me necesita. He venido a traerle amor a mi hija —afirmó Sakura.

—Lo único que vas a traerle es confusión.

—No, no es cierto —insistió Sakura acaloradamente—. No puedo creer que hayas estado a punto de engañarme. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida, como para dudar de mi propio instinto? Has recogido esas fotos a propósito, cínicamente, para darme a entender que Yuki es la persona más importante de tu vida…

—¡Y lo es! —declaró Sasuke furioso.

—¡Cuéntame otra! —respondió Sakura con la cabeza bien alta—. Es de sentido común que tu mujer y tu hija son más importantes para ti que ella. Te he pillado, ¿verdad? Eres despreciable, Sasuke. No entiendo cómo puedes tratar de evitar siquiera que Yuki vea a la única persona que la quiere de verdad. Sé que has cuidado de ella porque no te quedaba más remedio, y pienso demostrarlo ante los Tribunales. ¡No puedo creer que hayas montado esta farsa!

—Te equivocas con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia Yuki —afirmó Sasuke apasionadamente—. Y te aconsejo que tengas más cuidado cuando escuches a Hatake. Él tiene sus propios motivos…

—¡Sí, le importo!

—¿Quién le importa, realmente? Piensa con un poco de detenimiento en las cosas que dice.

—Me dijo que eras astuto, y tenía razón —respondió Sakura—. No ha sido ninguna coincidencia, que nos encontráramos aquí, ¿verdad? Supongo que te llamaron de la oficina de inmigración, por eso tuve que esperar horas, mientras tú buscabas las fotos por casa.

—El oficial me llamó por teléfono, es cierto —admitió Sasuke—. Somos amigos, salimos juntos a pescar. Sospechó que eras la mujer de Itachi, y me avisó. Pero yo siempre llevo estas fotos encima. No esperaba que aparecieras hasta dentro de dos años, al menos —sonrió Sasuke—. ¿Es que te has fugado?

—Por supuesto que no, me soltaron hace seis meses.

—¡Seis meses! —exclamó Sasuke exagerando la sorpresa—. ¡Y estabas tan desesperada por ver a tu hija que corriste a venir aquí!

—He estado enferma, esa es la razón por la que me redujeron la sentencia.

—Pues te has recuperado muy bien —observó Sasuke sarcástico.

—¡Sí, he comido bien, he llevado una vida sana y tengo la conciencia limpia!

—De todo eso, solo creo una cosa.

Sakura no podía seguir luchando, estaba exhausta. La ansiedad, la ira, no eran buenas para su salud, tenía que evitarlas. Pero por desgracia Sasuke le hacía hervir la sangre. ¿Qué había sido de su autocontrol, después de tanto entrenamiento? Una sola palabra de Sasuke bastaba para echarlo a perder.

—Así no vamos a ninguna parte, tenemos que llegar a algún acuerdo —comentó Sakura con más calma—. Además, preferiría que nos sentáramos a hablar a la sombra. No me he recuperado del todo, y este sol me sienta mal. Quizá podamos ir a una taberna.

—Mi coche está allí —señaló Sasuke—, así que si insistes en perder el tiempo…

—Reunirme con mi hija no es perder el tiempo.

—¿Vas a quedarte en Grecia mucho tiempo? —preguntó él caminando, mirándola por encima del hombro.

—El que haga falta.

—Entonces será mejor que te busques una casa en la que envejecer.

—¡Lo olvidaba! —exclamó Sakura—. Ya tengo una. Casa, quiero decir.

—¿Dónde?

—Ese es el problema, que no lo sé. Kakashi debía haberme dado la dirección antes de marcharse. Me buscó una habitación barata aquí, en la ciudad.

—Él siempre se hospeda en el Hotel Zantos —comentó Sasuke seco—. Cinco estrellas, dos piscinas, sauna…

Sakura no lo escuchaba. Estaba tan débil y cansada que apenas podía tenerse en pie. No se había recuperado lo suficiente como para hacer ese viaje y presentar esa batalla. Estaba muerta, y ni siquiera tenía a dónde ir.

—Tengo que llamarlo —suspiró, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Tienes un teléfono, por favor, Sasuke?

—Crucemos a la sombra de esos árboles —sugirió Sasuke escrutando su rostro.

Débil, a punto de desfallecer, Sakura permitió que Sasuke pusiera una mano en su espalda. Aquel contacto la quemaba. De pronto tropezó, confusa, y él deslizó el brazo con más seguridad para agarrarla por la cintura. Sakura se sintió reconfortada instantáneamente. Sasuke era su adversario, y sin embargo se derretía con su contacto. Lo cierto era que hacía mucho tiempo que ningún hombre la sostenía tan cerca, hacía años que no se sentía segura en brazos de nadie.

La última vez que había estado con él había sido cuando ambos se despidieron, antes del compromiso de él con su esposa. Lo recordaba muy bien. Recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, su amor. Sakura hizo una mueca. La seguridad que él le inspiraba era falsa. Sasuke la habría arrojado a los leones, de haberlos tenido cerca.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él en voz baja, al llegar al otro lado de la calle, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

Los mechones de su pelo revolotearon con el aliento de Sasuke. Algo cálido y tenso parecía agarrotarla, despertar sus sentidos. Sasuke soltó de pronto la maleta y se volvió hacia ella con sorprendente ternura. Sakura cerró los ojos. El aliento de Sasuke era cálido, sobre sus labios. Se sentía como una marioneta en sus brazos, demasiado cansada como para resistirse. Aquello la asustaba y la maravillaba al mismo tiempo. Tenía que alejarse. Cuanto antes.

—No… no me encuentro bien —tartamudeó abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

—En ese caso olvídate de la taberna y de la habitación barata, tendrás algo mejor.

—Solo quiero hablar con Kakashi —contestó ella atemorizada.

—Conmovedor, pero te las arreglarás mejor conmigo —contestó Sasuke empujándola suavemente para que subiera al coche—. Relájate. Tienes los músculos agarrotados. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Te aseguro que no voy a secuestrarte.

—Con un secuestro te basta, ¿no?

—Sí, es más que suficiente.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella para abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad. Sakura contuvo el aliento observando sus preciosos rasgos, a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Incapaz de contenerse, inhaló su fragancia. Se sentía demasiado débil como para protestar, demasiado nerviosa y cansada por el viaje, por la excitación emocional, como para decirle que podía abrocharse el cinturón ella sola. Atemorizada, volvió la vista hacia la ventana. Demasiados recuerdos, se dijo. Su mente y su cuerpo le tendían una trampa, recordando la pasión compartida. Sasuke estaba casado, debía mantener las distancias.

—¡Mi maleta! —exclamó Sakura viéndola de pronto abandonada en la acera—. ¡Me la robarán!

—Tu maleta está a salvo. En esta isla la gente es honrada.

Sakura hizo una mueca ante la crueldad de sus palabras. Sasuke le cerró la puerta. Ella lo observó recoger la maleta. Debía recuperarse por completo. Durante los próximos días, necesitaría todas sus energías. Tal y como se presentaban las cosas, era muy probable que tuviera que recurrir a los Tribunales para tener acceso a su hija. Y después, si lo conseguía, necesitaría todo su entusiasmo para responder a las necesidades de una niña pequeña. Sakura suspiró pesadamente. Había pensado alquilar un coche y llevar a su hija a la playa. Podrían hacer castillos de arena, jugar en el agua. Por mucho que le costara, planeaba entablar con ella una relación de amor profunda e intensa. Sabía que podía hacerlo. La larga separación no había borrado su amor por Yuki. Y la enfermedad no había servido sino para que Sakura se diera cuenta de que solo una cosa importaba en el mundo: su hija. Tenía que enseñarle lo que significaba ser amada.

Sakura se reclinó sobre el asiento. Había mucho que hacer, antes de ver a su hija sana y salva en Inglaterra. El viaje con Kakashi y Yuki sería agotador: en barco por la cadena de islas, el desembarco después, en secreto, en la costa continental de Grecia, y de ahí, en coche, atravesando toda Europa. Ella se centraría en Yuki, jugaría con ella todo el tiempo para que la travesía le resultara entretenida. Kakashi y Sakura habían trazado la ruta en Inglaterra, y desde allí todo parecía fácil. El había buscado carreteras poco transitadas en el mapa. Pero de pronto, si apenas tenía fuerzas… Sasuke se sentó al volante. Sakura se pasó una mano por la frente. Sus dudas se multiplicaban.

—Tienes aspecto de cansada, no creo que te siente muy bien una habitación barata —comentó él.

—Sí, preferiría un hotel de lujo, pero está fuera de mi alcance —replicó Sakura.

—Espera y verás. Si no te gusta el lugar al que te llevo, llamaré a tu abogado y él te llevará a tu habitación mugrienta.

—Acepto la oferta.

—Y ahora descansa, por el amor de Dios. Duérmete. Te despertaré cuando lleguemos.

Sakura intentó por todos los medios desobedecer, pero sus párpados se cerraban pesadamente. Ante ella, la imagen de Sasuke con su perfil griego clásico y el escote de la camisa sensualmente abierta resultaban peligrosamente atractiva. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan amable y considerado? Seguro que se hubiera reído, viéndola en una habitación mugrienta y barata. Sakura se devanó los sesos preguntándose por qué se molestaba en buscarle acomodo. Y solo llegó a una conclusión: le convenía. Por qué razón, no habría sabido decirlo. Por eso debía rechazar su oferta, se dijo adormecida. Yuki estaba muy cerca. Casi al alcance de su mano. Sakura suspiró contenta y se llevó un dedo a la cicatriz del pecho.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse. Todo iría bien, mientras recordara que el alma de Sakura solo albergaba deseos de venganza. Ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerle daño. Y Yuki era el arma que había elegido para ello. Sasuke sabía que no podía mantener separadas a madre e hija por mucho tiempo. Antes o después, los Tribunales considerarían la petición de Sakura y le permitirían verla. Su única esperanza era convencerlos de que no era una persona socialmente reformada.

Sasuke la miró y volvió la vista furioso a la carretera, tratando de olvidar la imagen de su pecho subiendo y bajando, respirando. Ardía en deseos de poseerla. Pero eso estaba más allá de toda discusión. Tenía que centrarse en el problema. Sakura vería a Yuki y, antes o después, trataría de secuestrarla. Solo de pensar en su adorable sobrina, arrastrada por toda Europa con dos extraños, se ponía furioso. Hatake era un desgraciado. No confiaba en absoluto en él. Tenía que conseguir alejar a Sakura de allí. Y para ello, tenía que asegurarse de que Sakura no se acercaba a su hija y de que, si se acercaba, Yuki no sufría ningún daño.

El pulso se le aceleró. Una idea surgía en su mente: un plan con el que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Él también tenía un arma: el sexo.

.

.

.

Bueno,hasta aca! Gracias por los reviews!

Es bueno saber que les va gustando la historia. Pronto volverse a actualizar.

Gracias!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola! Les dejo rápidamente el cap! Disfruten!**

******ESTA NOVELA NO ME PERTENECE,ES DE LA AUTORA SARA WOOD, Y LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

******.**

_Capítulo 3_

—Es encantadora —comentó Sakura deambulando por la elegante villa, magníficamente amueblada—, pero no puedo quedarme.

—Deja que te haga un té —gritó Sasuke desde la cocina—. Te explicaré mi plan.

—¡Té! —suspiró Sakura seducida instantáneamente—. Bien, pero luego llamaré a Kakashi.

—Creo que por aquí hay guardado un pastel de chocolate —musitó Sasuke inclinándose sobre los armarios.

—¿Qué sitio es este? Dudo que pueda pagarlo —señaló Sakura observando la porcelana china que lo decoraba—. ¡Sasuke!, no será tu casa, ¿no?

—Es mía, pero no vivo aquí.

¿Qué significaba eso?, se preguntó Sakura tomando asiento mientras él dejaba dos platos y un pastel en la mesa, frente a ellos, y se sentaba. Sasuke parecía conocer aquella casa muy bien.

—Espero que no sea el apartamento secreto al que traes a tus amantes…

—¿Mis amantes?

Era una locura, pero Sakura tuvo la impresión de que Sasuke pensaba en ella precisamente en esos términos. Quizá recordara lo bien que habían estado juntos… Sí, él se estaba acordando, se dijo muerta de pánico, observando alerta la cruda mirada de Sasuke-

—¡Sasuke!… No sé por qué me has traído aquí, pero si es para… para…

—¿Para qué? —sonrió él—. ¿Por qué no te relajas y te dejas llevar? Disfruta.

—¿De qué…? —parpadeó ella.

—De la tarta. ¿De qué creías que estaba hablando?

Sakura se ruborizó. Pero no estaba en un error. Sabía reconocer el deseo sexual, cuando lo veía. Y conociendo la arrogancia de Sasuke, que se creía con derecho a disfrutar de cualquier mujer con solo chasquear los dedos… Y sobre todo de ella, a quien en el fondo despreciaba. Probablemente pensara que estaba sedienta de sexo, después de pasar una temporada a la sombra. Ya la había utilizado en una ocasión, por esa razón. Sakura se sintió desilusionada. Por un momento había creído que Sasuke simplemente quería mostrarse amable con ella, buscándole un lugar en el que alojarse. Pero lo que quería era volver a utilizarla.

—No tengo hambre —respondió seria.

—Pues yo sí.

—Entonces come, mientras tanto yo llamaré a Kakashi. ¿Dónde está el teléfono?

—Espera un momento —la detuvo él, tomándola del brazo—. No puedes desaprovechar una oportunidad así. Necesitas un sitio en el que alojarte, ¿no?

Sakura se echó a temblar. La sensación que le producía aquel contacto era electrizante, las rodillas apenas la sujetaban. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla y gimió. Aterrada, se soltó de él. Conocía su juego. Y se resistiría.

—No, si es con condiciones. Prefiero una mugrienta habitación llena de ratas que un nidito de amor contigo.

—Este sitio jamás ha sido un nido de amor —contestó él en voz baja y profunda—. Es simplemente una de las villas que he mandado construir para veranear. Diversifico mis inversiones.

—¿Con tanto lujo? —preguntó Sakura suspicaz, poco convencida.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y los veraneantes?

—Aún no está terminada, nadie la ha usado —explicó Sasuke.

—Excepto alguien a quien le gusta el té y el pastel de chocolate —musitó ella.

—Mi… diseñadora la ha utilizado como centro de operaciones.

—Ah, comprendo. Una mujer, claro. ¿Rubia y guapa, por casualidad?

—Sí, esa descripción encaja con ella —sonrió Sasuke—. ¿Te molesta, Sakura?

—A quien debería molestarle es a tu mujer —señaló Sakura.

—Ex mujer.

—¡Oh, no lo sabía…! —exclamó Sakura sorprendida, recordando el fracaso de su propio matrimonio, del que solo le quedaban viejas heridas. De pronto Sakura observó el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, y su rostro se dulcificó, compasivo—. Lo siento, Sasuke, es…

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—No, claro… —contestó Sakura sintiendo deseos de consolarlo, observándolo molesto, por el hecho de mostrar su propio dolor.

—Quédate —urgió Sasuke.

Pero Sakura no se atrevía. Él era un hombre libre, y peligroso. Sakura levantó las manos en un gesto impotente, buscando un pretexto.

—No puedo defraudar a Kakashi, se ha tomado muchas molestias para…

—No tantas molestias, créeme —la interrumpió Sasuke sarcástico.

—Le dije que lo llamaría…

—Pero este sitio es mucho más conveniente para ti que cualquier habitación de la ciudad, a veinte minutos en coche —razonó Sasuke, tentador—. Estamos en mis propiedades, Sakura. Mi casa está al otro lado de ese campo de olivos.

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente, despertando de nuevo a la esperanza. ¿Qué estaba sugiriendo Sasuke? Jamás la habría llevado tan cerca de su casa si no tuviera intención de dejarle ver a Yuki. ¿O se trataba de una broma cruel, para decepcionarla una vez más?

—Suena perfecto. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura suspicaz.

—Muy sencillo —sonrió Sasuke—. He pensado que, ya que vas a quedarte en la isla, me conviene tenerte cerca para vigilarte.

—¡Así que piensas espiarme!

—Pero tú no vas a hacer nada que no debas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke esperando su respuesta. Sakura calló—. La casa no te costará nada, y estarás cerca de tu hija. ¿Puedes permitirte el lujo de rechazar mi oferta?

—Depende de con quién tenga que compartirla.

—Con nadie. A menos que tú lo invites —contestó Sasuke alargando una mano, tocando casi la de ella. Sakura bajó la vista tensa, esperando el contacto—. Te gustaría estar cerca de Yuki, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero…

—Iré por el té mientras lo piensas.

—Ya lo he pensado, no quiero que me espíes —declaró Sakura suspicaz, ante tanta amabilidad, obedeciendo a su sentido común.

—Pero Sakura —continuó Sasuke volviendo con una tetera de porcelana y acercando su silla más a la de ella—, estás muy cansada. No te encuentras bien. No querrás deambular por toda la ciudad, buscando esa habitación que Hatake te ha prometido, ¿verdad?

—Así que vas a hacer de galante caballero, ¿es eso?

—En absoluto. Míralo desde mi punto de vista. Supón que te pones enferma en una habitación cualquiera, en la calle más sucia de Zante. ¿Qué pensaría la gente? Sería un escándalo, si se supiera tu relación conmigo.

—¡Ah, tu reputación, claro!

—Por supuesto —confirmó Sasuke inclinándose hacia ella—. Sería imperdonable que no le ofreciera hospitalidad a la mujer de mi hermano, sea lo que sea lo que piense de ella. Sea lo que sea lo que hiciera en el pasado.

—Eso tiene sentido —concluyó Sakura tomando un trocito de pastel de chocolate, reflexiva—. No puedes consentir que los Tribunales piensen que actúas por venganza.

—¿Los Tribunales? —repitió él, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo—. Espero que lleguemos a un acuerdo sin necesidad de involucrar a los Tribunales.

—Pero antes solo te preocupaba el bienestar de Yuki, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —preguntó Sakura hirviendo de excitación, ocultando su emoción.

—Tú. He hecho todo cuanto estaba en mi mano para persuadirte, pero es evidente que estás decidida a ver a tu hija como sea. No puedo detenerte. Eres su madre. Si te prohíbo verla pondrás una queja ante los Tribunales, y la gente hablará…

—Tu reputación —repitió Sakura.

—Mi honor quedaría en tela de juicio, nadie creería que lo hago por el bien de Yuki. Este asunto no me gusta nada, Sakura, pero si hacemos las cosas con prudencia, con sensatez, no puedo negarme. No estaría bien.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! —exclamó Sakura con ojos brillantes de esperanza.

—No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya en todo —afirmó Sasuke—. Te concedo que la visites, pero yo diré cómo y cuándo, lo pactaremos juntos. Y sin abogados. Yuki es demasiado importante, no quiero verla inmersa en una tragedia, con los Tribunales. Quiero decidir qué será de ella. Así que lo haremos a mi modo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura se quedó mirándolo. Apenas podía creer que Sasuke reconociera su derecho a ver a su hija. Si podían hacerlo amistosamente, sin Tribunales, ahorraría tiempo y dinero. Podría ver a Yuki, con la bendición de Sasuke, y su hija estaría de vuelta en Inglaterra antes de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

—Gracias, estoy de acuerdo. Yo tampoco quiero verla inmersa en una tragedia. Simplemente quiero verla, Sasuke.

—Entonces te quedarás en esta casa.

—Sí, sí.

Sakura reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Era evidente que ella trataba de dominarse, pero no lo lograba. Y Sasuke sentía una extraordinaria compasión por ella. Pero lo más seguro era que simplemente estuviera cansada, se dijo. Y debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Le había concedido más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Pero la tenía en su terreno, bajo su vigilante mirada, sujeta a sus exigencias. Y todo podría haber salido mucho peor, pensó. De haberse dejado guiar por los consejos de Hatake, Sakura habría acudido a los Tribunales y quizá hubiera ganado. Y entonces, en cuanto viera a Yuki, le habría dicho quién era. Y eso no le gustaba nada.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y le enjugó las lágrimas, tratando de hacer caso omiso de la expresión de su rostro, lastimero y expectante. Tuvo que controlarse para no besarla. Era demasiado pronto, aún.

—Bien, y, ahora que estamos de acuerdo, ¿por qué no te tomas el té, y te enseño la casa?

—¡Oh, Sasuke! —exclamó de nuevo Sakura suspirando, arruinando casi su plan, con aquella mirada enternecedora—. ¡Me alegro tanto de que ya no seamos enemigos!

Tenía que apartarse de ella, ocultarle su rostro. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Detestaba aquella situación, pero no tenía otra alternativa. No le gustaba engañarla, pero tenía que hacerlo, por Yuki. Tenía que protegerla de Sakura.

—Ven a ver las vistas, te aseguro que merecen la pena —sugirió Sasuke.

—¡Ohhh!

Sakura se puso en pie, entusiasmada. La villa tenía una hermosa terraza con piscina y un jardín lleno de flores. En el horizonte, colinas onduladas verdes y un valle cubierto de plateados olivos y viñas. Lejos, el perfil de la ciudad.

—¿Te gusta?

Sakura atravesó el dintel de la puerta casi sin darse cuenta. Aquel paisaje la afectaba de un modo extraño. Le inspiraba paz, no podía evitar responder emocionalmente ante tanta belleza.

—Sí, mucho —murmuró Sakura con fervor, con ojos soñadores.

—Puedes bañarte cuando quieras, de día o de noche. La piscina es privada —informó Sasuke.

—¿Le gusta bañarse a Yuki? —preguntó Sakura, horrorizada de pronto ante la idea de que no sabía absolutamente nada de su hija.

—Nada como un pez en el agua. Le encantará esta piscina —aseguró Sasuke—. ¿Mejor que la habitación?

—Estoy segura de que Kakashi había escogido una bonita habitación para mí.

—Olvídalo. Ven a ver los alrededores. Por este lado hay un dormitorio, en la planta baja, con terraza privada y baño —informó Sasuke guiándola a través del salón.

—No acabo de comprender lo que ha ocurrido. Antes te mostrabas tan hostil conmigo… —musitó Sakura, incrédula—. Yo era para ti el mismísimo diablo.

Sasuke se echó a reír. Su mano se deslizó de forma natural por el brazo de Sakura , acariciándola. Ella trató de controlarse para no gemir.

—Lo sé pero, ¿vas a culparme? Tengo que proteger a Yuki —sonrió Sasuke—, y ahora comprendo que no tengo elección. Debemos comportarnos civilizadamente, por el bien de Yuki.

Sakura suspiró y sonrió. Era inmensamente feliz. Pasaría horas allí con Yuki, sin la intervención de Sasuke. Excursiones, cuentos. Lo aprendería todo de ella. Apenas podía esperar.

—¿Cuándo puedo verla, Sasuke?

—El baño, la ducha, y todo eso es por ahí. Aquí está el dormitorio… —continuó empujándola para que entrara, haciendo como si no la hubiera oído—. ¿Qué te parece? —Sakura calló. No podía creer en su suerte. Sasuke descorrió las cortinas para que entrara luz—. Y aquí la terraza.

—Me gustaría ver a Yuki mañana —indicó Sakura con firmeza, saliendo.

—Por supuesto. Ven arriba.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Sakura incrédula, radiante de felicidad, apresurándose a seguirlo.

¿Sería posible que todo fuera tan fácil? Al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras, Sasuke se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Sakura, distraída y embebida en sus propios sueños, tropezó con él.

—¡Whoa! —exclamó Sasuke.

—Sasuke…

Él la sujetó. Sus ojos se tornaron nublados. Sakura sintió el pulso de él latir aceleradamente. Esperó en silencio. La intensidad de su mirada la derretía. Él temblaba. Ella había dicho su nombre en un susurro. La tensión sexual los mantenía cautivos. Sakura echó la cabeza atrás, en un gesto de rendición. Y buscó algo que decir, tratando de dominar el deseo. Pero lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo. Su cuerpo estaba preparado, ansioso, esperando.

—Creo… —musitó él bruscamente, apartándose—… que estás demasiado cansada. Voy a dejar esto en el dormitorio de abajo y me voy. Te dejo en paz.

—Sí —contestó ella horrorizada, avergonzada.

Sasuke había sabido interpretar su mirada, el lenguaje de su cuerpo. Y sin embargo la había rechazado. Sakura se quedó de pie, inmóvil, completamente ruborizada. Era evidente que se había equivocado al juzgarlo. Quizá Sasuke hubiera coqueteado un poco o, quizá, simplemente, fuera incapaz de dejar de proyectar sobre ella todo su _sex appeal. _Porque tenía que admitirlo, lo encontraba irresistible.

Pero era perfectamente posible que hubiera interpretado erróneamente la mirada de Sasuke. Esa era la única explicación, pensó Sakura. Porque al demostrar ella su deseo, él había quedado horrorizado y la había rechazado. La despreciaba. ¿Era eso? Sakura estaba tan cansada que apenas podía pensar con claridad.

Sasuke llegó al dormitorio y dejó la maleta. Parecía malhumorado. Quizá estuviera molesto por verse atrapado de ese modo, por una mujer sedienta de deseo. Sakura respiró hondo varias veces y trató de calmarse. Había estado a punto de cometer un terrible error.

—Estoy tan cansada que apenas sé lo que hago —se explicó, con voz trémula.

—Eso me ha parecido. Tienes que comer. Te traeré unas cuantas cosas del supermercado.

Sakura esperó, con los nervios de punta, a que él saliera del dormitorio. Sasuke evitó su mirada. Por fin su mente comenzaba de nuevo a funcionar. Sasuke se marchaba. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, y sintió pánico.

—No me habrás traído… a un lugar perdido… ¿no? —preguntó mientras él se dirigía a la puerta de salida—. ¡Sasuke, no me abandones! —añadió, aterrorizada. Sasuke se dio la vuelta sin decir nada. No hizo falta. Sakura comprendió que exageraba—. Quiero decir…

—Luego —contestó él saliendo.

Luego. Luego, ¿qué? ¿Acaso había dicho «hasta luego»? Sakura cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. E instantáneamente recordó los acelerados latidos de su corazón, la sensación de abandono, el deseo derritiéndola, mientras estaba en sus brazos.

No había terminado con el pasado. Sasuke la había abandonado tan bruscamente, que ella no había podido borrarlo de su memoria. En una ocasión Itachi la había acusado de ello, al negarse a ceder a sus indeseables atenciones, cuando estaba borracho.

—¡Es por él! —había gritado Itachi, perdiendo totalmente el control—. Piensas en él cuando hacemos el amor. ¡Incluso dices su nombre en sueños!

Sakura había quedado aterrorizada, porque era cierto. Había sido el único modo de soportar la rudeza y violencia de Itachi. Pero su silencio lo había enfurecido aún más que, bruscamente, la había poseído allí mismo, de un modo brutal, tapándole la boca. Después, él no había vuelto a tocarla.

Sakura se estremeció. Apenas sabía nada de los hombres. Solo había conocido a los dos hermanos. Quizá por eso hubiera malinterpretado la mirada de Sasuke. Durante todos aquellos años, y a pesar del odio que sentía por él. ,Sakura había pensado siempre en Sasuke como en un fantástico amante. Por fin se veía cara a cara con él, y la estúpida y mítica idea seguía vigente en su mente.

Era una idiota. Sasuke no podía ser el único hombre del mundo que hiciera el amor lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, y buscando generosamente el placer de su compañera. Era simplemente una cuestión de técnica, nada más. Lo cierto era que Sakura echaba de menos el sexo, era una verdadera necesidad, pero tenía que distanciarse y concentrarse en Yuki.

Suspiró y comenzó a deshacer la maleta, pero al poco rato comprendió que estaba demasiado fatigada. Se desvistió, se duchó y echó las cortinas del dormitorio. En la oscuridad, se metió en la cama y palpó la cicatriz de su pecho. Había tenido suerte. Habría podido morir, de no haber descubierto el tumor a tiempo. Casi estaba totalmente recuperada. La inflamación se había reducido, y las náuseas habían desaparecido. Solo persistía aquella tediosa e insistente fatiga. Al diagnosticarle el cáncer, el único pensamiento de Sakura había sido volver a ver a su hija antes de morir. Ni siquiera había temido por su vida.

Sí, había engañado a la muerte, su esperanza de vida era como la de cualquier otra persona. El futuro se extendía ante ella, y Sakura no dejaba de dar las gracias por ello. Pero desde entonces, se había jurado vivir cada segundo plenamente. No malgastaría el precioso don de la vida.

La idea de morir prematuramente había transformado la vida de Sakura, que había descubierto que solo unas pocas cosas del mundo eran importantes. Las demás, eran triviales. ¿Qué importaba si llovía? Ella estaba ahí para verlo, para olerlo. ¿Qué importaba si un tren se retrasaba? Siempre habría otro.

Pero Yuki… Yuki sí que era importante. Tenía que conseguir recuperar a su hija, por el bien de las dos. A Sasuke no le preocupaba más que su reputación. Solo ella, su madre, se preocupaba por la niña. Y le dedicaría toda su vida. Solo ella la amaba de verdad.

Y Sasuke acabaría por darse cuenta. Las vería juntas y… quizá incluso renunciara a Yuki de buen grado, y ella no tuviera que secuestrarla. La idea de hacerlo la aterraba, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Y lo haría. Sakura recordó la imagen de su hija en las fotografías. Sus ojos brillaron llenos de lágrimas. Apenas podía esperar.

—Mañana, cariño, mañana —prometió acurrucándose en la cama—. Mañana será el primer día de nuestra vida juntas.

Jamás había sido tan feliz. Todo lo que deseaba parecía por fin al alcance de su mano. La vida era maravillosa. Sakura suspiró y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

.

.

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me encantan que les guste la novela,actualizare pronto,mañana o pasado (espero xp).

Si tienen alguna novela que les gustaria que adaptara al SasuSaku, es bienvenida cualquier idea! n.n Nos leemos!


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero no tuve acceso a internet desde hace 5 dias mas o menos..estuve sufriendo igual que ustedes al no poder subir el cap!

Sin mas,les dejo el cap 4! Disfruten!

_****__**ESTA NOVALA NO ES MIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ÉSTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

.

.

.

Capítulo 4

Al despertar, Sakura tardó en recordar dónde estaba. Entonces oyó ruido en el salón. Se aferró a la sábana, alarmada, y recapacitó. Tenía que ser Sasuke, o su diseñadora. Inquieta ante su estado de desnudez, sacó un pie y trató de buscar su ropa.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó al comprender que había tirado las píldoras y la cámara de fotos al suelo.

—¡Sakura!, ¿te encuentras bien? —era Sasuke, pensó ella aliviada—. Sakura…!

—No, no estoy bien. Bueno, sí estoy bien —se corrigió encontrando por fin las píldoras, intactas—. No entres. ¿Dónde está la luz? ¡Oh, maldita sea!

—¡Voy a entrar!

—¡No, no estoy vestida!

Hubo un silencio. El picaporte de la puerta volvió a su lugar. Sakura se aferró a la sábana y se envolvió en ella para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Por un momento vaciló. Luego abrió, solo un poco, y encontró a Sasuke de pie, paralizado.

—He tirado algo —explicó Sakura mientras él la miraba de arriba abajo—. No encontraba el interruptor de la luz.

—A la izquierda de la puerta.

—Gracias —contestó Sakura, decidiendo en cambio dejar la luz apagada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He ido a la compra. A por la cena, el desayuno.

—¿Cena? —repitió Sakura sorprendida, mirando el reloj. Aún eran las nueve y media—. Oh, eres muy amable, pero… espera, saldré en un minuto.

Sakura cerró la puerta y encendió la luz. ¿Pretendía Sasuke quedarse a cenar? Inmediatamente corrió al armario a buscar algo que ponerse. Solo tenía dos trajes decentes: un vestido rojo, de minifalda, con un enorme escote, comprado en una tienda de segunda mano, y un top de cuello alto verde, con una falda a juego hasta los pies. Aunque, siempre podía recurrir al vaquero y la camiseta.

De pronto sonrió. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Sasuke iba exquisitamente vestido, y ella también quería tener buen aspecto. El conjunto verde, decidió impetuosa. Era el más decente, excepto por la espalda, que quedaba al descubierto. Pero la espalda no era precisamente una zona muy erótica.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, ya salgo —contestó Sakura, recordando de pronto que no podía ponerse sujetador por culpa del escote de la espalda.

—Voy a ir a preparar las patatas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué quieres de primero, ensalada de berenjena, o queso feta?

—Berenjena —gritó Sakura—, pero…

—_Stifado, _¿te parece bien?

—Según lo que sea —contestó Sakura saliendo descalza de la habitación.

—Carne, vino tinto, ajo, cebolla, tomate y… —contestó Sasuke mirándola, enmudeciendo y desviando la vista de inmediato.

—No es que quiera poner pegas, Sasuke, pero… yo solo como alimentos orgánicos. Puede que te parezca una tontería, pero no quiero llenar mi cuerpo de pesticidas…

—Estos productos son de mi tierra —contestó él—. Son completamente orgánicos, no llevan pesticidas. Y no creo que sea una tontería. La gente debería pensar más en lo que come, es importante, sobre todo para los niños. Yo siempre vigilo lo que come Yuki.

—¡Sasuke, cuánto me alegro de oírlo! Significa mucho para mí. La verdad, no esperaba que me trajeras nada. Eres muy generoso.

—El segundo plato casi está hecho. Es mi cena, la he traído de casa. Los dos necesitamos comer. Y tenemos que hablar, antes de que veas a Yuki.

Sasuke observó el brazo desnudo de Sakura con el rabillo del ojo. De piel suave, dorada, no deseaba sino tocarla. Derretir sus labios en esa piel. Cuanto antes. Había creído poder manejar la situación. Era vital que Sakura no se diera cuenta de que era él quien tomaba la iniciativa. Debía parecer como si la idea de la seducción saliera de ella. De ese modo, podría acudir a los Tribunales e impedir que viera a Yuki alegando falta de moralidad por parte de Sakura. Pero solo con mirarla se consumía. Si seguía así, su plan no funcionaría.

—Sasuke —lo llamó ella tocando su brazo.

—¿Qué? —contestó él, sobresaltado.

—Estás absorto, haciendo la cena —rió ella—. Te he preguntado quién cuida ahora mismo de Yuki.

—Ino.

—Tu ex mujer. Entonces, ¿estás en buenos términos con ella? —preguntó Sakura vacilante, demostrando que el arreglo no la complacía.

—Bueno, aún vivimos en la misma casa.

—¡Dios mío!

—Es una casa grande —explicó Sasuke.

—¿Seguís juntos por el bien de vuestra hija?

—Sí, por el bien de Kaoru.

—¿Y en dónde encaja Yuki, en ese arreglo? —continuó Sakura preguntando. Aún sin maquillaje, era muy bella, pensó Sasuke. Tenía una piel perfecta. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos—. ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿pasa algo malo? —preguntó Sakura ansiosa, notando cómo la miraba.

—Tu pelo. No, nada malo…

—Dios, lo había olvidado. Has mencionado la cena y he salido corriendo, olvidando cepillármelo —comento Sakura levantando los brazos para peinárselo. Sasuke observó sus pechos subir. Iba medio desnuda—. Ya ves qué poco me importa. Iré a…

—No, déjalo. Al fin y al cabo, solo estoy yo —musitó volviéndose de espaldas bruscamente hacia la encimera de la cocina.

Las manos le temblaban tanto, que tiró la mitad del arroz al suelo. Sakura rió y buscó la escoba. Sasuke tuvo que observarla agachada, reprimirse para no lanzarse sobre ella. ¿Qué pretendía, seducirlo? El vestido, las sonrisas… Quizá pronto hicieran el amor, se dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ante la idea.

Sasuke parecía distraído, pensó Sakura. Quizá creyera que iba a saltar sobre él. Lo mejor era tratar de tranquilizarlo. Y para conseguirlo, nada más indicado que elogiar a otro hombre.

—Kakashi cocina muy bien.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, hace unos espaguetis magníficos.

—Supongo que habrá unos cuantos italianos que no estarían de acuerdo contigo.

—Yo lo estimo mucho —continuó Sakura riendo sofocadamente—. No creo que haya muchos abogados con tanta dedicación como él. Creo que ya te he dicho que le debo mi libertad, ¿no? ¿Te ayudo?

—Ya he terminado. La carne está en el horno, esperando a que estén las patatas y el arroz.

—Entonces sentémonos y hablemos —sugirió Sakura tomando la botella de vino y dos copas. Sasuke pareció reacio, pero tras una pausa, y después de echar un vistazo al horno, se sentó con Sakura—. ¡Salud!

—_Giamas _—contestó él levantando la copa.

—_Yammas _—repitió ella.

La copa resbaló de las manos de Sakura, pero Sasuke, como el rayo, se apresuró a rescatarla, evitando que le salpicara el vestido. Sakura, paralizada, sintió la mano de Sasuke presionando su pecho. Quemándola. Él no movió un músculo. Ella se lo quedó mirando, confusa. Entonces él se echó atrás. Era como si estuviera drogada. Los párpados se le caían, pesados, y abría los labios. Estaba ocurriendo una vez más, comprendió Sakura impotente. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sasuke apartó la mano y desvió la vista. Sakura parpadeó, completamente ruborizada. Sasuke dejó su copa en la mesa y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle el hombro desnudo.

—¡Wooops! —exclamó ella—. Los nervios.

—¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa, Sakura? -ella tragó. Era una locura, una locura que la poseía. Y no le gustaba nada, la aterrorizaba—. ¿Es por Yuki? —inquirió Sasuke poniendo una mano sobre la de ella.

—Sí.

—Iré a ver el arroz.

Sasuke se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Sakura suspiró aliviada y se preguntó por qué no era capaz de gobernar sus emociones, por qué se sentía irresistiblemente atraída hacia él.

—Siempre lo tiro todo —comentó Sakura.

—Toma otra copa limpia. Y recuérdame que utilice platos y vasos de papel, cuando vengas a vernos. La _melijanosalata _está lista. Ven a cenar —ordenó Sasuke encendiendo las velas.

—Está precioso —comentó ella sentándose.

—Me alegro, disfrútalo.

—¡Mmm!, ¡delicioso! Gracias por la cena. Por el gesto. Por esto. Tienes que decirme cuánto te debo…

—Corre por cuenta de la casa —sonrió él—. Necesito que cooperes, ¿comprendes?

—Bien, continúa.

—Hay un pequeño problema en eso de que veas a Yuki —soltó él por fin, respirando hondo.

—No —susurró Sakura.

—Por favor, Sakura, no es nada que no puedas superar. El problema es que Yuki no sabe nada de ti.

—Ah, ¿eso es todo? Bueno, puedes contárselo tú. O yo. Tengo una foto por alguna parte, me la hice especialmente para…

—No, lo que quiero decir es que ella no sabe siquiera que… existes.

—¡Sasuke!, ¿cómo has podido hacerme eso?, ¿a mí?

—¿Y qué querías que le dijera?, ¿qué su madre se había ido? Ella no tiene noción del tiempo, no podía decirle que volverías en un par de años. Además, no esperaba que aparecieras.

—Pero Yuki preguntará por mí antes o después, por su madre —protestó Sakura.

—Lo sé, pero al principio, durante los primeros meses de vida, me pareció que sería más fácil que estuviera simplemente con Ino, con Kaoru y conmigo, como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo. Ella ni siquiera comprende que otras familias son distintas.

—¿Llama mamá a… Ino?

—No —contestó Sasuke tras una pausa—. Sakura, hasta ahora era demasiado pequeña como para darle explicaciones. Pensaba decírselo a su debido tiempo, pero has aparecido antes de lo que esperaba. Sigue siendo muy pequeña, Sakura, acabo de quitarle los pañales, como quien dice. Y lo último que quiero es que tu aparición suponga inquietud para ella. Estoy seguro de que estás de acuerdo conmigo en eso, y prefieres hacer las cosas poco a poco.

Sakura estaba terriblemente desilusionada. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, antes de que Yuki se sintiera realmente cómoda con ella. Tendría que quedarse en Grecia mucho tiempo, hasta que lo lograra. Sasuke parecía preocupado. Quizá Yuki le importara realmente.

—¿Y qué sugieres?

—Sakura, comprendo cómo te sientes…

—¿de veras?

—Imagino lo que debes sentir, cuando tu propia hija te pregunta quién eres… —continuó Sasuke realmente tenso, ocultando su propio dolor.

—Te ha ocurrido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura—. Te sentiste extraño con tu propia hija.

—Las circunstancias eran… diferentes —confesó él, escueto.

—¿Y cómo lo resolviste? —inquirió Sakura comprendiendo, compasiva, y deseando consolarlo.

—¿Quién ha dicho que esté resuelto? —preguntó Sasuke con amargura—. Cometí un error, Sakura. En mi ignorancia, creí que podía volver a formar parte de la vida de Kaoru así, sin más, y que todo saldría bien. Pero no salió bien, no fue así —confesó Sasuke inclinándose hacia ella—. Sé lo que le ocurrió a esa niña. Por eso no quiero que le ocurra lo mismo a Yuki. Ni por culpa tuya ni por la de nadie. Ella es feliz, no tiene preocupaciones, y yo estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de que siga así.

Sakura lo miró atónita. Según parecía, había más obstáculos en su camino de los que nunca hubiera imaginado.

—Sabes qué salió mal con Kaoru, y por eso quieres hacerlo bien esta vez —afirmó Sakura.

—Puedo hacerlo bien —declaró Sasuke recogiendo los platos y llevándolos a la cocina—. Verás, te diré cómo lo haremos. Quiero que vengas a casa y que te presentes diciendo que eres una antigua amiga de su padre.

—Pero… me estás robando el instante más feliz de mi vida, el instante con el que llevo años soñando. ¡Ella es mi hija…!

—Lo sé —confirmó Sasuke decidido, consolándola y tomando sus manos, desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Por eso precisamente lo hago.

—No, no quiero…

—¿Tus necesidades, o las de ella? —inquirió Sasuke—. Tienes que elegir. Y es un asunto muy delicado. Primero tenéis que haceros amigas. No estoy dispuesto a que le digas que eres su madre hasta que Yuki no esté preparada.

—No puedo estar de acuerdo —afirmó Sakura en un susurro, con ojos nublados por las lágrimas—. Llevo años esperando oírla llamarme mamá. No podré evitar mirarla con anhelo y dolor, y todo el mundo se dará cuenta…

—Yo estaré allí —se apresuró Sasuke a contestar—. Nadie más.

—y tu ex esposa…Ino...

—Ella apenas está con nosotros.

—Kaoru…

—No notará nada. Está demasiado inmersa en sus propios problemas como para darse cuenta de los de los demás —respondió Sasuke apretando la mano de Sakura, demostrándole cuánta pasión ponía en ello—. Inténtalo. Por Yuki. Te estoy ofreciendo mucho, Sakura. Podría luchar contigo y obligarte a ir a los Tribunales. ¡Al diablo con mi reputación! Pero eso no es lo que quiero. Yuki resultaría herida. Ven mañana. Has esperado mucho tiempo, lo sé, pero otro poco más no puede hacerte ningún daño.

—Sasuke, no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo —dijo Sakura con voz y labios trémulos, con ojos llorosos.

Sasuke le soltó la mano y acarició su mejilla, y ella dejó de sollozar. Una ola de deseo la invadió por completo. De pronto ambos se quedaron mirando el móvil de Sasuke, que sonaba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Sasuke juró en griego y contestó:

—¿Ate?… Sí, está aquí —dijo de mal humor, pasándole el teléfono a Sakura—. Es Hatake.

—Hola —saludó Sakura.

—Llevo horas buscándote —se quejó de inmediato Kakashi.

—Lo siento…

—¿Dónde estás?, ¿sabes qué hora es? Si no vas a reservar la habitación…

—Ya tengo donde quedarme. Kakashi, lo olvidé por completo. Acabo de llegar y tenía tanto sueño…

—¿Dónde estás?, ¿y qué está haciendo él contigo?

—Sasuke me ha prestado una casa de su propiedad —explicó Sakura—. Voy a ver a Yuki mañana, ¿no es maravilloso?

—¿Dónde? Yo debería ir contigo. ¿Y dónde está exactamente esa casa?

—No tengo ni idea. ¿Dónde estás tú?… Hotel Zantos —repitió Sakura, oyendo a Sasuke soltar una carcajada—. Te llamaré.

—Dime dónde y cuándo te recojo —ordenó Kakashi.

—No, ya te veré después y te contaré mis progresos. Te lo explicaré cuando nos veamos. Tengo que hacer esto sola, Kakashi. No quiero estropearlo todo. Sasuke se ha mostrado muy comprensivo. Debo colgar —añadió Sakura interrumpiendo las protestas del abogado—. Estamos discutiendo los detalles, escucha —rogó Sakura, ante las continuas protestas—. Por favor, no me hagas esto. Es simplemente que en este preciso momento no te necesito… —Sakura parpadeó perpleja—. Ha colgado.

—No me extraña. ¿Quieres patatas? —ofreció Sasuke cortés.

—No lo comprendo, jamás habíamos discutido.

—Quizá, pero puede que tú siempre te acomodaras a sus deseos. Escucha, no te preocupes. Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir. ¿Vas a aceptar mi sugerencia? Mañana por la mañana puedes ir caminando a través del campo de olivos hasta mi casa, tomaremos café. Yuki estará jugando en el jardín. Y luego yo sugeriré que vayamos a la playa. Mis tierras llegan hasta la costa, tenemos una pequeña casita en la playa. Es un lugar encantador. Te gustará verla nadar, ¿a que sí? —preguntó Sasuke persuasivo.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Entonces las puertas estarán cerradas para ti, y no podrás acercarte a ella. Tendrás que optar por la vía legal. Pero aunque consigas que aprueben las visitas, no te pondré las cosas fáciles.

—Está bien, de acuerdo —susurró Sakura, ante una perspectiva tan poco alentadora.

—Gracias —contestó Sasuke—. Sabía que harías lo mejor para Yuki Para el mañana.

—Mañana —repitió Sakura.

.

.

.

Listo! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

A las personas que me pidieron q les pase la novela, se ma va a complicar un poco estos dias,xq ahora no puedo hacerlo. Tengo el tiempo muy limitado,pero hare lo posible, quizas en unos dias se los pueda pasar. Tenganme paciencia por fis! .

Prometo hacer lo posible para poner el cap mañana!

Y muchas gracias por los reviews!


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola! Por fin el cap 5! Espero que les guste!

**__****ESTA NOV****__****E****__****LA NO ES MIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ÉSTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO ****__****Y LA NOVELA ES DE SARA WOOD.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

Mientras cenaban, Sasuke le contó cosas sobre la isla y sobre sí mismo.

—¿Quieres que tomemos el café o un licor fuera? Tienes un poco de pudín en los labios.

—Gracias. Sí, salgamos fuera —suspiró Sakura. Salir a la terraza era como entrar en otro mundo. Allí, el silencio era intenso. Nada perturbaba la extraordinaria paz y la quietud, excepto el movimiento de una lagartija o el canto de una cigarra—. Se respira paz aquí.

—Sí, no tiene nada que ver con Londres —contestó Sasuke.

Ambos se sentaron a contemplar el paisaje. Sí, era muy distinto de Londres. Con el tiempo, el alma de Sakura hubiera podido recuperarse en un lugar como aquel. Pero eso era imposible. Si quería vivir con Yuki, tendría que hacerlo en Inglaterra, lejos del alcance de Sasuke.

—Lo tienes todo —dijo ella.

—Nadie lo tiene todo.

—Kakashi dice que tú sí.

—Está ciego. Cuidado con sus consejos…

—No haces más que hablar mal de él —le reprochó Sakura—. No echemos a perder esta maravillosa noche. Kakashi se ha portado extraordinariamente bien conmigo. Y no sé por qué.

—Porque eres guapa y atractiva.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sakura volviendo la cabeza hacia él, atónita, con el corazón acelerado.

—Terriblemente —confirmó Sasuke muy serio.

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a otro lado. Hubiera querido bebérsela allí mismo: sus enormes y solemnes ojos, de pestañas larguísimas, su rostro, de piel de porcelana, sus cabellos rosados, cayendo en suaves mechones ondulados y perfumados hasta los hombros. Sasuke respiró hondo. ¡Aquellos sedosos hombros! La espalda perfecta, desnuda, los generosos pechos. No podía evitar sentir una tremenda opresión en el pecho. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado aprisa. Sakura era demasiado sexy, y él estaba demasiado sediento de sexo.

—¡Mira, Sasuke! —susurró ella—. Murciélagos.

De pronto ambos se miraron, y una tensión eléctrica los envolvió. Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Sasuke estaban en tensión, contraídos. Sus brazos rodeaban a Sakura, por mucho que él ni siquiera supiera cómo habían llegado allí. Para su sorpresa, las manos de Sakura se enlazaban en su nuca atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Por un segundo ambos permanecieron paralizados, tensos y expectantes, posponiendo el momento en que sus labios se unieran. Y era seguro que se unirían.

La espera resultó deliciosa, tortuosa y excitante. Sasuke disfrutó contemplando su cutis perfecto y fragante, sus cabellos, el ardor de su mirada. Imperceptiblemente inclinó la cabeza, y ella abrió los labios dejando que escapara un gemido. Conociéndola como la conocía, recordando la pasión y la locura que los había poseído a ambos cuando hacían el amor, Sasuke cerró los ojos y gimió también.

Él alzó el mentón de Sakura lenta, suavemente. De haberse dejado llevar por su instinto le habría arrancado la ropa allí mismo y le habría hecho el amor apasionadamente. Sus dedos acariciaron eróticamente la mejilla de ella. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada, ninguno de los dos habló. Sus cuerpos lo hacían por ellos. Sasuke se inclinó poco a poco hasta que los labios de ambos se tocaron.

Jamás, nunca en la vida, se había sentido Sasuke así. Todo su mundo se centraba en los labios de una mujer: generosos, sensuales, trémulos. La blancura de sus dientes resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Sasuke rozó muy levemente sus labios. El contacto era sedoso, como de satén. Luego, lenta, profundamente, movió la boca sobre la de ella sin presionarla, recordando su forma, sus curvas…

Sasuke sonrió. Era como la miel. Succionó suavemente el labio inferior de Sakura y comprendió, victorioso, que ella se estremecía en sus brazos. Y continuó acariciando hacia arriba, hacia el labio superior, para volver a bajar otra vez, para lamer sus labios de una esquina a la otra, torturándola. No había nada más dulce.

Sasuke se levantó y ella lo imitó con un movimiento fluido, uniendo ambos cuerpos mientras él continuaba besándola. Sasuke tenía su rostro entre las manos, pero seguía haciéndolo todo lenta y suavemente, como si temiera desatar su propia pasión. En cambio Sakura estaba impaciente, sus manos se enredaban en los cabellos de él, atrayendo su rostro para profundizar en el beso. Sakura mordisqueó sus labios. Y comenzó a devorarlo.

Inclinó sinuosamente su cuerpo hacia el de Sasuke, con voluptuosidad, hasta hacerle olvidar a él todos sus planes. Ella trataba de seducirlo, pensó. Pero, antes de que pudiera preguntarse por qué, su mente dejó de funcionar al rozar las caderas de Sakura su cuerpo excitado.

—Sakura —susurró él impotente.

—Bésame. Apasionadamente —gimió ella.

Sasuke gimió angustiado, con voz espesa y ronca, dejándose llevar por la pasión de sus sentidos. En cuestión de segundos sus manos estaban sobre el trasero de ella, empujándola contra sí, mientras su boca la devoraba y su mente lo olvidaba todo, excepto la explosión de sus cuerpos unidos.

Sí, así era como había sido siempre con ella: los suspiros de Sakura, su impaciencia, la sensualidad de sus labios, las caricias de sus manos sobre el pecho, que lo hacían sentirse como un gigante, la pasión que iba creciendo, volviéndolos locos de desesperación, llevados por manos y labios ansiosos, la dulce ansiedad de saborear y acariciar cada centímetro de sus cuerpos…

Sakura, la impaciente, impulsiva y apasionada Sakura, se aferraba a los botones de su camisa tratando de desabrocharlos con una expresión maravillosa de frustración en el rostro, hasta que finalmente lo agarró de las solapas y tiró de ellas para rasgar la camisa. Sasuke sintió su mejilla sobre el pecho, bajó la vista con ojos hipnotizados y contempló la curva de su rostro contra su propia piel aceitunada. Entonces ella comenzó a explorarlo con la boca. Temblando, él la rodeó por la espalda y notó que había perdido fuerza. Fue fácil desatarle la cinta que abrochaba la camiseta a la espalda. Pronto tendría sus pechos en las manos.

—¡No! —gritó ella, volviendo fría y súbitamente a la realidad. Quería hacerlo, sí, pero no podía—. ¡No, Sasuke! —Sakura apartó las manos y lo miró a los ojos—. No.

Sasuke dejó caer las manos. Se quedó de pie, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, con dedos temblorosos. Su rostro expresaba ira. Sakura dio un paso atrás y luego otro, apartando la vista de aquel torso aceitunado que unos instantes antes había acariciado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Estaba temblando. Porque tenía una horrible cicatriz en el pecho. Temía que a él le desagradara, y no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse aún a eso. De pronto Sasuke echó a andar, y subió las escaleras que accedían a la casa de mal humor. No debía haber hecho eso; los hombres eran incapaces de perdonar algo así.

—Sasuke, por favor…

Sasuke hizo una pausa, esperando a que ella se explicara, con el cuerpo tenso, expresando toda su ira. Entonces, cuando ella trató de disculparse, él se giró y la miró con ojos de fuego.

—Era un juego, ¿verdad? Excitarme, seducirme, y después dejarme para así tenerme en tu poder… ¡Oh, vamos, Sakura! —gritó, sin control—. No soy un niño, no puedes jugar así conmigo. No soy Itachi, ni Hatake, pendientes de cada una de tus palabras, dispuestos a todo con tal de agradarte…

—Lo… lo siento, no quería… se me fue de las manos.

Sasuke juró en griego, entre dientes, y pegó un puñetazo sobre la palma de su mano. Sakura veía claramente cuánto le costaba gobernar sus emociones. La línea de su boca era dura, tensa. Se colocó la camisa en su sitio, pero sin abrochársela, ya que no tenía botones, y Sakura bajó la vista, avergonzada ante la violencia de su pasión.

—No me gusta que me tomen el pelo.

—No era eso lo que pretendía.

—¿Y qué pretendías, entonces? —preguntó Sasuke con vehemencia.

—No tengo ni idea.

Por unos largos, dolorosos instantes, Sasuke la miró con ira, como prometiéndose a sí mismo vengarse. Después giró sobre sus talones y corrió escaleras arriba. No comprendía lo que había ocurrido, solo sabía que tenía que marcharse, antes de que dijera algo que pudiera lamentar. Ella había estado a punto de rendirse, Sasuke casi había conseguido lo que quería, pero de pronto…

Dios lo ayudara. Sasuke se detuvo en silencio, perplejo. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué había decidido romper con su celibato. Pero si Sakura no iba a sucumbir, no iba a demostrar ser una madre inmoral, entonces tendría que buscar otro modo de proteger a Yuki. La mente no le funcionaba. Solo podía pensar en la devastadora sensación de pérdida que había experimentado al apartarse Sakura de él. Miró la puerta absorto, recordando la sensación de sus caricias, y pensó que la odiaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

Por uno segundo Sakura permaneció en silencio, horrorizada ante lo que había hecho, dejándose llevar por un impulso sin inhibirse. Solo cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo su mente comenzó de nuevo a funcionar. Muerta de pánico, corrió tras Sasuke y lo llamó:

—¡ ¿qué hay de Yuki?

—Ah, ahora te acuerdas de ella, ¿no? Tú primero, ella la última, dentro de tu lista de prioridades… ¡Dios mío, Sakura! —explotó Sasuke—. Eres egoísta de verdad, ¿no? Solo piensas en tus propias necesidades, en tus juegos de poder. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que podía sentirme ofendido, y negarme a dejarte verla?

—No —gimió Sakura desesperada, con ojos implorantes, agarrándolo del brazo. Sasuke se soltó de inmediato—. No me hagas esto.

—Hay unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría hacerte, pero ninguna de ellas puede confesarse en voz alta.

Sasuke la agarró con rostro amenazador y tiró de ella para unir una vez más ambos cuerpos con fuerza. Sakura apenas podía respirar. Entonces él sonrió burlón, tomó sus labios y la besó para, inmediatamente, soltarla con un gesto de desprecio y limpiarse la boca con la manga.

Ambos respiraban profunda, aceleradamente, sorprendidos de su propia pasión, llenos de odio y de deseo, reprimiendo sus peligrosas emociones, que ya habían prendido en su interior. Sakura lo sabía. Sasuke lo sabía. Ambos estaban asustados ante aquella pasión incontrolable, ante aquella fuerza que los arrastraba sin importar las consecuencias.

—Apártate —ordenó él amenazador.

—Pero… Yuki… —susurró ella con voz rota. No quería rogar, pero no le quedaba otro remedio—. Dime que aún puedo… Déjame verla.

Sasuke pareció considerarlo rápidamente. Tardó solo unos segundos en contestar, pero para entonces Sakura estaba ya destrozada.

—¿Y por qué no? —dijo él cínicamente, sorprendiéndola, dando un paso hacia ella y tomándola de la barbilla—. Pero ahora la situación es diferente.

—¿Di… diferente?

—La verás. Verás más de lo que quieres ver. Comprobarás lo feliz que es, te darás cuenta de que esta tierra es su casa, y de que la destrozarías si la sacaras de aquí. Verás cuánto me quiere y sufrirás, Sakura. Sufrirás porque comprenderás que ni te necesita ni te quiere, porque comprenderás que es mejor que no sepa quién eres.

Al soltarla él Sakura cayó al suelo. La puerta se cerró silenciosamente tras Sasuke y se hizo un ovillo, desesperada, escuchando el motor de su coche arrancar. Se arrastró hasta la silla más próxima. Había cometido un terrible error, había arruinado su ansiada visita a su niña y quizá las consecuencias de sus actos fueran fatales.

Apretó los dientes. Bien, le contaría por qué lo había rechazado. Aunque probablemente Sasuke solo pensara que estaba tratando de ganarse su simpatía, y no consiguiera nada. Lo había herido en su orgullo, y él se revolvía contra ella dispuesto a luchar y vengarse.

Pero no, por nada del mundo le diría que se avergonzaba de su cicatriz en el pecho. Que pensara lo que quisiera. No estaba dispuesta a discutir algo tan personal con nadie, y menos aún con él. Sin embargo las palabras de Sasuke la habían asustado. Si su bebita era feliz, entonces… sí, cualquier niño preferiría aquel paraíso a Londres… Sakura se echó a llorar. Temía que lo que podía ofrecerle a Yuki no fuera suficiente. Desesperada, alzó un brazo y tropezó con algo duro: un teléfono.

Quizá, si pudiera discutir aquello con alguien, pedir una opinión… Sakura se enderezó en el asiento tratando de calmarse. Tras unos instantes, descolgó y marchó el número de su abogado.

—¡Kakashi!, soy yo, Sakura. Me gustaría hablar contigo… me preguntaba si… ¿podrías venir, por favor?

Sasuke se sentó sobre el tronco caído de un olivo al que había partido un rayo y que, no obstante, daba milagrosamente su fruto. Los olivos eran árboles fuertes, tomaban todo cuanto podían de la tierra y del cielo y producían. Ojalá él hubiera podido estar tan seguro de su propia fortaleza.

No se atrevía a volver al coche. Durante los primeros kilómetros había conducido como un loco, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, hasta darse cuenta de que se había salido de la carretera dos veces, derrapando. De seguir hasta casa, se habría matado. Y Sakura no se lo merecía… por muchos placeres que pudiera ofrecerle.

Por eso había salido del coche y se había sentado, tratando de calmarse, negándose a pensar en la pasión que lo había embargado por completo y que, finalmente, se había vuelto contra él. No había sido su intención, en un principio, dejar que Sakura viera a Yukyo, si podía impedirlo. Simplemente había tratado de seducirla, para declarar después ante los Tribunales que aquella mujer no solo había cometido fraude, sino que además se había acostado con su cuñado la primera noche, nada más llegar a la isla. Y, sobre esa base, habría pedido que se le negaran las visitas.

Quizá aquel plan fuera brutal, moralmente indefendible, pero habría protegido a Yukyo. Además, le habría beneficiado. Se lo habría pasado en grande. Sasuke apretó los dientes. Había perdido la cabeza, y por esa razón se vería obligado a pasar horas y horas con Sakura, observándola sufrir al no poder abrazar a su hija. Y, lejos de producirle el placer de la venganza, aquel espectáculo lo destrozaría.

Sasuke respiró hondo y observó la tierra roja a sus pies. Había sido propiedad de los Uchiha durante generaciones, algún día le pertenecería a Yuki. Hatake le había dado a entender que Sakura estaba dispuesta a llevársela a Inglaterra de un modo u otro. Eso era lo que más temía. Yuki tenía sus raíces en aquella isla, jamás debía abandonarla.

Tenía que persuadir a Sakura de que se marchara, no había otra solución. El fin justificaba los medios. Decidido, Sasuke caminó hasta su casa caminando. Fue entonces cuando oyó el ruido de un coche aproximándose a la villa. Suspicaz, se apresuró a correr por entre los olivos con creciente furia, sospechando de quién se trataba, hasta ver el coche detenerse delante de la casa de Sakura.

Sakura salió de la casa pálida. Habló con Hatake en voz baja y él contestó. Luego ella se echó a llorar, y Hatake la atrajo a sus brazos y la estrechó.


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola! Ya esta el capitulo 6! Espero que les guste.

ESTA NOVELA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE SARA WOOD Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

.

.

._**Capítulo 6**_

De haber estado de buen humor, Sakura habría disfrutado del paseo por el campo de olivos hasta la casa de Sasuke, a la mañana siguiente. Durante la noche anterior, Kakashi había estado encantador, consolándola y animándola a seguir adelante. Eso le había dado confianza y fuerzas, surgiendo de nuevo en ella el optimismo. Pero estaba increíblemente nerviosa. Llevaba un pantalón corto, una camiseta sin mangas azul, y una mochila rosa a la espalda. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de hacer un examen, solo pensaba en Yuki. Le aterrorizaba desagradar a su hija, molestar a Sasuke y suscitar su odio.

En prisión, había pasado horas estudiando griego, pero era muy diferente escuchar la lengua a través de un magnetofón que en boca de una niña pequeña. Además, era probable que Sasuke le dijera cosas malas acerca de ella. Quería hacerla sufrir. ¡Y todo por su orgullo herido! ¡Hombres!

—Pero yo lograré sacar lo mejor de él —se prometió Sakura en un susurro.

El camino se ensanchó. En lo alto de una colina, a medio kilómetro de distancia, se levantaba una mansión de piedra perfectamente proporcionada. Sakura la contempló con ojos muy abiertos. Las dudas la corroían. Aquel paraíso era el sueño de cualquier niña, pero de nada valía sin amor. Decidida, llamó a la puerta. Le abrió una mujer esbelta, con vaqueros y camiseta. ¡Y no era Ino!

—Hola, ¿eres Sakura?

—Sí.

—Entra.

Sakura la siguió por el vestíbulo hasta llegar al extremo opuesto de la casa. La joven le señaló el jardín, diciendo:

—Sasuke está allí.

Sakura salió sola a la terraza, muerta de miedo. Pálida y temblorosa, contempló el fabuloso jardín y enseguida reconoció a Sasuke, sentado a la sombra de un árbol. De pronto se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo el aliento. Allí estaba Yuki. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, nublándole la vista. Sakura se las enjugó impaciente.

—Oh, cariño —susurró angustiada—. Oh, hija querida, querida mía.

Sakura observó voraz a aquella niña, con sus pantaloncitos cortos y su camisetita de flores, arrodillada en el suelo. El amor por ella la embargó. Alguien le había hecho una coleta y se la había sujetado con una goma rosa, pero los rizos, rebeldes, se le salían. Sakura sintió que el corazón se le derretía. Su hija era muy guapa. Respiró hondo y se calmó. El amor lograría superar todas las barreras.

Sakura se quedó un rato observando a su hija amontonar pétalos de flores contenta, según sus colores: rosas, blancos, rojos, amarillos. Se sentía orgullosa, viéndola tan concentrada en la tarea. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero apretó los labios y se escondió detrás de una columna, para observarla sin ser vista. En cuestión de segundos tendría que presentarse, y tendría que hacerlo con naturalidad. ¡Delante de su propia hija!, se dijo, temblando ante tamaña injusticia. Una brisa repentina sopló sobre los montones de pétalos, arruinando el juego de la niña.

—Papá… —gritó Yuki en inglés.

Sakura gimió horrorizada, paralizada. Entonces tanto Sasuke como Yuki se giraron hacia ella, y Sakura ocultó su rostro, aferrándose a la columna.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gimió al ver a Sasuke acercarse a ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —preguntó él de mal humor, en voz baja, tratando de evitar que lo oyera Yuki.

—Lo suficiente… ¡te llama papá! ¿Cómo te has atrevido?, ¿de cuántas formas más has planeado quitarme a mi hija? —preguntó Sakura con ojos brillantes.

—Siempre la corrijo —contestó él en voz baja, distante y frío—, pero ella insiste. Es cabezota… ya lo descubrirás.

—¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿le has hablado mal de mí?

—No le he dicho nada. Jamás perdería el tiempo hablando de ti. Bueno, ¿estás preparada? Te sugiero que pongas una cara más amable.

Sakura se esforzó por cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Por fin había llegado el momento esperado. El pulso le latía fuertemente en los oídos, tenía un nudo en el estómago.

—Estoy… estoy lista. Pero una cosa antes, Sasuke. Tienes que darme realmente una oportunidad. Si sospecho que tratas de influir sobre ella, sobre su opinión de mí, iré directa a ver a Kakashi, involucraré en esto a los abogados. Yuki debe tener una oportunidad de conocer y amar a su madre. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Cristalino —contestó él con ojos brillantes—. Supongo que era de eso de lo que hablaste ayer con Hatake, ¿no?

—Mmm… sí.

—¿Y esta mañana? —continuó Sasuke sarcástico—. ¿O te estaba prestando un servicio… digamos más personal?

—¿Y tú?, ¿espías por tu propia cuenta, o se lo encargas a alguien?

—Con esa evasiva, no has logrado sino contestar a mi pregunta. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa, Sakura. Para una mujer en tu posición, es un error ofrecerse a los hombres así. Primero yo, luego Hatake… ¿quién será el siguiente?, me pregunto. Tu vida debe ser la de una santa. De otro modo, vas en contra tuya.

Sakura lo miró fríamente, a pesar de saber que tenía razón. Debía tener cuidado. Kakashi había insistido en quedarse hasta que ella se durmiera. Era un bonito gesto, pero debía saber que ella estaba bajo vigilancia, y que Sasuke, con toda seguridad, malinterpretaría la situación.

—Mi conciencia está limpia —contestó Sakura alzando el mentón—. Ahora quiero ver a mi hija.

—Recuerdas lo que acordamos, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, le diré que conocía a su padre —contestó Sakura comprendiendo que, aún en ese momento, Sasuke podía echarse atrás—. Yo cumpliré mi parte del trato, pero no quiero trucos por tu parte —advirtió.

—No me harán falta —sonrió Sasuke.

Sakura se echó a temblar. Sasuke parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Alzó una mano, llamando la atención de alguien en la casa, y la mujer que le había abierto la puerta salió a la terraza.

—¿Quieres traernos café, Natasa?

—Claro, ¿y un zumo de naranja recién exprimido para Yuki? Esta mañana he preparado galletas, por si os apetecen… —contestó la joven alzando una ceja, con una sonrisa cómplice dirigida hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió dándose palmaditas en el estómago, y Sakura deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Natasa desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra. Ni siquiera fue capaz de comprender lo que la joven respondió en griego, y eso la enfureció aún más. Evidentemente, se trataba de algo muy gracioso, porque los dos rieron sofocadamente.

—¡Qué chica tan amable! —exclamó Sakura sarcástica, igual que si hubiera sido una esposa celosa.

—Sí, cocina como un ángel. Es una joya. Un diamante, de entre todas las mujeres.

—Una perla, así es como se dice.

—No, en este caso no. Los diamantes son para siempre.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme algo? —preguntó Sakura con la mayor frialdad de que fue capaz—. ¿Es probable, acaso, que Natasa llegue a ser una figura permanente en la vida de mi hija?

—Natasa será siempre bienvenida en esta casa, y puede permanecer en ella cuanto quiera.

—Pues espero que se porte bien con Yuki.

—De maravilla. Ven a descubrir lo feliz que es tu hija —comentó Sasuke—. ¡Yuki, ven! Quiero que conozcas a alguien que conocía a tu verdadero papá.

La niña levantó la vista, miró a Sakura y continuó jugando con los pétalos. Contuvo el aliento, con una sonrisa petrificada en el rostro.

—Hola —saludó en griego Sakura.

Sasuke la contempló sorprendido. Yuki la miró y siguió jugando. Sakura tragó, decepcionada. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa esperaba, que se lanzara a sus brazos y la reconociera? Sí, eso era lo que esperaba. Una estúpida esperanza. León sonreía, acomodándose en la silla. Sakura se acercó a Yuki y se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Tengo una cosa para ti —añadió Sakura en griego.

Yuki levantó la vista, pero enseguida continuó con los pétalos. Sakura se mordió el labio. Yuki no se dejaba comprar fácilmente, tenía mucho carácter. Sakura esperó pacientemente, observándola. Los dedos de Yuki eran hábiles, y eso no lo había heredado de Taki. Taki siempre había sido torpe. Pero sí era un rasgo de los Kyriakis, de León. Sakura ejercitó todo su autodominio, amargamente aprendido, para evitar estrechar a la niña en sus brazos. Se quitó la mochila y comenzó a desatarla, notando que Yuki la observaba con el rabillo del ojo. Estaba tan nerviosa que los dedos le temblaban. Dirigió la vista hacia Sasuke, implorándole ayuda, y este contestó:

—Tú sola.

Entonces sintió una suave manita sobre la suya, y se quedó helada. Yuk iba a ayudarla. Sakura sintió la emoción embargarla… no podía soportarlo. Aquello era una tortura. Nada más desatar los cordones, Yuki se echó atrás.

—Gracias —sonrió Sakura—. ¡Qué lista eres! Mira lo que te he traído.

Sakura sacó una mochilita pequeña rosa y la dejó delante de Yuki que la miró con cierta inseguridad, buscando la aprobación de León con la mirada. Sasuke, sin embargo, observaba algo más allá.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Yuki educadamente.

Sakura comprobó que el regalo le había gustado. Yuki investigaba el contenido de la mochila. Inmediatamente sacó una muñeca de trapo a la que le quitó el sombrero y el vestido, abrochado con velero, descubriendo embelesada debajo que llevaba un bikini rosa. Sakura se inclinó hacia ella, sin atreverse apenas a respirar, y señaló la mochila que llevaba la muñeca a la espalda, comenzando a enumerar su contenido: leche solar, cepillo para el pelo, toalla, gafas de sol y chanclas, todo para la muñeca.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Yuki excitada.

Sakura se había ganado unos cuantos puntos en su estima. Pero Yuki corrió entonces a enseñárselo todo a Sasuke, y Sakura tuvo que recordar que, al fin y al cabo, ella solo era una extraña. Yuki le ordenó a Sasuke que cepillara las trenzas rubias de la muñeca, mientras ella trataba de ponerle las gafas de sol.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sakura contenta.

Yuki ni siquiera la miró. Estaba absorta, investigando la leche solar de juguete y echándole a la muñeca por todo el cuerpo. León levantó la vista y contempló los atormentados ojos de Sakura.

—Ve a dar las gracias como es debido —ordenó Sasuke. La niña lo abrazó y se acurrucó contra él. Aquello dolió más a Sakura de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Su hija quería más a otras personas que a ella—. Vamos.

—Gracias —dijo Yuki solemnemente, dirigiéndose a Sakura.

—De nada.

—Sakura, ven a tomar café —la llamó Sasuke con ojos oscurecidos, de expresión indescifrable.

Era extraño, porque Sakura esperaba ver en ellos la satisfacción de la venganza. Descorazonada, Sakura tomó asiento mientras Natasa llegaba con la bandeja.

—Gracias, Tasa. ¿No te quedas a tomar café con nosotros? —preguntó Sasuke sorprendido, al ver que solo había dos tazas.

—No, hoy no, Sasuke. Estoy preparando _tiropitta._

Natasa acarició la cabeza de Yuki y esta levantó la vista sonriente. Sakura esbozó una mueca. Sasukey Natasa volvieron a hablar en griego en un tono jocoso y familiar. Sakura los observó, aislada, molesta al ver que Sasuke la seguía con la mirada mientras la joven se marchaba.

—Bien, Yuki, ven a la mesa, por favor —ordenó Sasuke.

—¿No puede quedarse ahí, jugando? —preguntó Sakura al ver a su hija reacia.

—No —respondió Sasuke con firmeza—. Tiene que sentarse a la mesa, si quiere comer.

—Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan, es la norma de la casa —para sorpresa de Sakura, Yuki le dio un beso a la muñeca, la dejó y se sentó en la silla que le señalaba Sasuke—. Buena chica.

—¿Por favor, puedo tomar una galleta? —preguntó Yuki.

—Claro… pero solo una —ordenó Sasuke.

Yuki alargó la mano y miró a Sasuke, buscando su punto débil. Skura sonrió disimuladamente. Pero Sasuke no se conmovió. Entonces la niña dejó la galleta en su plato y la partió por la mitad.

—Dos.

—Nunca gano —bromeó Sasuke, tratando de no echarse a reír.

—Estoy muy contenta —dijo Sakura—. Yuki, ¿cómo vas a llamar a tu muñeca?

—Mamá.

Sakura se atragantó. Sasuke le dio golpecitos en la espalda.

Yuki comenzó a charlar con Sasuke. Hablaba tan deprisa, que Sakura apenas entendió nada, pero la vio reír, y comprendió que Sasuke y ella se llevaban muy bien y estaban muy a gusto juntos. Sasuke no dejaba de observarla, tratando de evitar accidentes y problemas antes de que surgieran. Sin decir nada ni regañar a la niña, apartó el vaso de plástico para evitar que lo derramara. Su hija era impetuosa y entusiasta. Como ella. Segundos después, Sasuke colocó a Yuki en el centro de la silla procurando que no se cayera. Incluso le recomendó que comiera despacio. Una vez más, era igual que ella: ninguna de las dos podía hacer nada despacio.

—¿Te ha gustado la galleta? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¡Sí!, ¿y a ti?

—Creo que podríamos tomar otra, ¿no? —sugirió Sasuke.

—¡Sí, por favor! —contestó Yuki dando palmadas.

Sasuke cuidaba mucho la educación y buenas maneras de Yuki: se aseguraba de que no comiera con la boca llena, de que no interrumpiera la conversación de los demás. Sakura no era tan estricta, y menos aún con una niña tan pequeña, pero Yuki parecía superar la prueba sin problemas. Quizá fuera porque ellos dos se adoraban, pensó Sakura. Era evidente, en el lenguaje de sus cuerpos. Y la expresión del rostro de Sasuke lo proclamaba.

Sakura se sentía excluida. Aquella no era una farsa interpretada para ella. No lo hacían para castigarla. Sasuke se había convertido en el padre y la madre de su hija, y de ahí su rechazo a todo el que quisiera arrebatarle el puesto. Kakashi había cometido un terrible error. Sakura se reclinó pesadamente en el asiento. Sasuke adoraba a su hija, y por eso no había puesto pegas a la hora de invitarla a su casa: confiaba plenamente en su relación con la niña. Sakura no habría podido pronunciar palabra aunque hubiera querido. Sabía que se había quedado pálida, que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Sus labios parecían pegado el uno al otro.

Yuki comenzó a balancear las piernas debajo de la mesa. Sasuke tomó una de ellas y la detuvo. Luego acarició la mejilla de la niña. Sakura cerró los ojos para no ver aquel gesto de cariño. Era algo natural, entre padre e hija. Sasuke reclamaba a su hija. ¡A su hija!

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No —susurró ella.

—¿Quieres volver a la villa, o prefieres venir a la playa con nosotros?

—Iré… iré con vosotros.

—¿Seguro?, ¿es que no has tenido suficiente? —inquirió Sasuke—. Sakura, esto no va a ser fácil para ti… Yuki, si has terminado, puedes marcharte a jugar. Deja que te limpie los labios.

—Beso —exigió Yuki.

—Cariño —murmuró Sasuke besándole la mejilla. Sakura escuchó la respuesta de Yuki en griego. Decía algo sobre el amor—. Sí, preciosa, te quiero —contestó Sasuke. Sakura apartó la vista—. Escucha, Sakura. No debes hacerte esto a ti misma. Ya has visto suficiente, sabes que tu hija está bien, que es feliz…

—Y es amada —susurró Sakura amargamente.

—Mucho —contestó Sasuke—. ¿Por qué te pones a ti misma en esta situación? Deberías haberte figurado que, después de dos años, la vida de Yuki sería feliz. Yo soy su guardián, he prometido dedicarle mi vida.

—No pensé que sería así. Tú… le diste la impresión a Kakashi de que ella no significaba nada para ti.

—Eso no es cierto —respondió Sasuke bajando la vista hacia Yuki que lo llamaba dándole palmaditas en la pierna, para que le atara el lazo a su muñeca—. Ese hombre o no sabe juzgar el carácter de la gente, o es que está predispuesto a pensar mal de mí. O… o espera que te desilusiones, al venir aquí.

—¿Y por qué iba a querer algo así? —preguntó Sakura indignada.

—Quizá le guste sentirse necesitado, quizá espere que acudas a él, en busca de consuelo.

—Pero yo no… —la voz de Sakura se desvaneció. Eso era justo lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Y Kakashi se había mostrado encantado—. Yuki debe conocerme.

—¿Por qué?, ¿no crees que pueda ser feliz sin ti?

—Quizá ahora pueda, pero pronto querrá saber quién es su madre —declaró Sakura—. Quiere ser como Kaoru, que sabe perfectamente quién es ella y quiénes son sus padres.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Kaoru también estaba confusa, Ino se había asegurado de ello. Pero Sakura tenía razón. Yuki había comenzado a preguntar por su madre, y eso era un problema. Y lo último que deseaba Sasuke era que Yuki acabara tan confusa emocionalmente como Kaoru . Apartar a Sakura para siempre de su lado era la mejor solución. Así podría enfrentarse al problema solo, con amor, sin interferencias molestas. Sakura se estremeció. No quería a más personas histéricas en su casa. Con una le bastaba, para toda la vida.

—Comprendo lo que dices, pero esto te está resultando muy doloroso, es evidente…

—Ya he sufrido antes. He pasado miedo y soportado humillaciones —declaró Sakura.

Aquellas palabras le llegaron a Sasuke muy hondo, hiriéndolo como si se tratara de una cuchilla. Miró a Sakura a los ojos y vio en su expresión las cicatrices de la vida, desnudas ante él en el azul de su mirada. Sus pestañas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas, sus labios entreabiertos temblaban. Reacio a dejarla instalarse de nuevo en su vida, Sasuke reprimió su instinto compasivo y contuvo el aliento.

—Entonces, ¿por qué seguir sufriendo? Alégrate de que esté a salvo, y vete a casa.

Sakura sollozó. La idea resultaba tentadora. Comenzar una nueva vida. Si se quedaba, el tormento era seguro. Y, a cada minuto que pasaba, la idea del secuestro se le hacía más difícil. Pero nada más considerarlo Sakura supo que no se marcharía. No podía. Marcharse era como dejar algo inconcluso en su vida. Al menos, si se quedaba y lo intentaba, sabría siempre cuál era su puesto en el corazón de su hija.

—No puedo marcharme sin ser reconocida como la madre de Yuki. Sé que va a ser duro, pero ella tiene derecho a conocerme. No es demasiado pedir, dejarme visitar a mi hija.

—¿Y es eso todo lo que quieres?

Sasuke la había pillado por sorpresa. Los ojos de Sakura no pudieron evitar expresar lo que sentía. El gesto de compasión de Sasuke desapareció de inmediato.

—Espero… espero tenerla conmigo por vacaciones, cuando sea mayor… —comenzó a decir Sakura con sinceridad, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Yuki jamás abandonará Zakynthos sin mí, mientras sea menor de edad —afirmó Sasuke.

—Entonces tendré que hacer valer mis derechos ante los Tribunales.

—Pues desperdiciarás tu dinero, y Hatake lo sabe. Búscate un abogado griego, y pregunta. Esa es la situación, Sakura. Ella está bajo mi custodia. Te permitirán visitarla dos veces al año y…

—¡Pero yo quiero algo más! —gritó Sakura.

—Entonces tendrás que quedarte a vivir en esta isla. Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a un amigo mío, que tenía problemas similares con su ex mujer, de nacionalidad alemana. Ella tuvo que dejar su casa y su trabajo en Alemania para venir a Zakynthos, o resignarse a no volver a ver a sus hijos.

.

.

Bueno,hasta aca. Perdon por la espera pero ultimamente estoy demasiado ocupada con la universidad! u.u cada vez tengo menos tiempo..pero hare lo posible para subir los capitulos mas rapido.

Gracias x los reviews.


	8. Capitulo 7

Hola! Ya les traje el cap 7! Voy a poner dos cap seguidos por la tardanza! Espero que esten conformes xD jaja pero voy a poner un cap ahora, y después el otro.

Hay personas que me dijeron que me salte varias partes con los nombres de los personajes y con algunas descripciones de estos, y es cierto. Es muy probable que al pasarlos al SasuSaku me haya equivocado o no me di cuenta, pasa que como ya no tengo mi notebook,donde las tenia todo adaptado,ahora tengo q bajarme la novela de nuevo y adaptar cap por cap otra vez, y la verdad que es muy cansador, pero no los puedo dejar asi no mas, sin la novela terminada..Asi que este cap y los proximos me voy a fijar muy bien dos veces cada uno para no saltarme nada. Sin mas que decir, los dejo para que lean! Disfuten! n.n

ESTA NOVELA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE SARA WOOD Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

.

.

_**Capítulo 7**_

Sakura se sentó en silencio, observando a Sasuke leerle un cuento a su hija antes de acostarse. Su mente era un completo caos. Aquel podría haber sido un día idílico, de no haber planeado la sombra del futuro de su hija sobre todo cuanto hacía. Sakura, Yuki y Sasuke habían ido de excursión a la playa, recorriendo los gloriosos jardines fragantes de la villa. Saltando por el camino, delante de ellos, Yuki parecía la viva imagen de la felicidad. De vez en cuando, Sasuke la llamaba para mostrarle algo, y la niña acudía presurosa. Sakura reprimía sus deseos de ser ella quien le enseñara las maravillas del mundo. Por supuesto, Sasuke y Yuki hablaban en griego, y Sakura tenía que pedirle a él que se lo tradujera. La lengua era otra barrera más. Hasta que, de pronto, Yuki habló en inglés.

—Ino nació y se crió en Inglaterra —explicó Sasuke incómodo—. Ella y Kaoru hablan casi siempre en inglés. Yuki será bilingüe, probablemente. Sabe tantas palabras en inglés como en griego.

Después de eso, todo pareció más fácil. Sakura no dijo nada, solo lo miró con dureza. Y, desde ese momento en adelante, se dedicó enteramente a Yuki, construyendo con ella castillos de arena y bañándose y riendo con ella. En una ocasión, incluso, Sakura había alzado y abrazado a su hija, al ver venir una enorme ola. Por un glorioso momento había tenido su cuerpo cerca, la había oído reír en su oído. Hasta que la niña le pidió que la soltara.

Sasuke terminó de leer el cuento y besó el rostro adormecido de Yuki. Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Sakura que, no obstante, se negaba a llorar. El día había sido feliz y amargo al mismo tiempo, pero el júbilo había sobrepasado con creces la tristeza.

Pero era tarde, muy tarde. Yuki se había empeñado en permanecer despierta y, debido a la visita de Sakura, Sasuke se lo había permitido. Sakura sabía que él solo lo hacía para demostrarle lo feliz que era la niña. Y Yuki colaboraba inconscientemente con el plan. Se había negado a echarse la siesta en la playa, pero finalmente había consentido en acurrucarse sobre el pecho de Sasuke por un rato. Y Sakura no había podido reprimir la envidia. Aquella era la imagen más tierna que hubiera visto jamás. Incluso deseó que Sasuke fuera el padre de Yuku, en lugar de Itachi.

—Buenas noches, Yuki —murmuró Sasuke.

—Buenas noches —respondió la niña despidiéndose con la manita.

—Dale las buenas noches a Sakura —ordenó él.

—Buenas noches, Sakura —contestó la niña obediente.

—Buenas noches, Yuki —dijo Sakura conmovida, observando a su hija tapar a la nueva muñeca.

—Buenas noches, mamá —añadió la niña.

Sakura se quedó helada. Por un momento creyó que había ocurrido por fin lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, pero al volver la vista vio a su hija abrazar y besar a la muñeca. Sasuke se quedó paralizado. Contemplar el júbilo y la decepción en el rostro de Sakura había sido para él más conmovedor de lo que nunca hubiera creído. Además, Yuki demostraba cada día más su necesidad de una madre. Atónito, observó el rostro pálido de Sakura, la oyó sollozar y la vio salir disparada, como si la persiguiera el mismo diablo. Sasuke juró en silencio. Los sucesos se precipitaban ante sus ojos. Tenía que tomar medidas, cuanto antes.

Sakura corrió hasta quedar sin aliento. Incapaz de seguir, se derrumbó en medio de la escalera. Sasuke se sentó en un escalón, junto a ella. Estaba tan agotada, física y emocionalmente, que era incapaz de seguir luchando. Solo deseaba volver a la villa y meterse en la cama.

—¡Márchate! —gritó ella.

—Sakura, lo siento —contestó él con voz trémula. Ella volvió la vista hacia él, atónita ante su aparente sinceridad, buscando confirmación en la expresión de su rostro. Sasuke parecía realmente apesadumbrado—. Lo siento —volvió a repetir él.

—No me acordaba… —musitó ella confusa, sintiendo que él acariciaba su mejilla—… de la muñeca. Debería haberme dado cuenta, pero…

—Ha sido un momento muy triste para ti —observó él tomándola de la barbilla—. Pobre Yuki, creo que he estado ciego.

—¿Ciego?

—Ciego a sus necesidades.

Sakura lo miró abriendo enormemente los ojos, inquisitiva, esperanzada. Por supuesto, Sasuke era ciego a sus necesidades, pero no a las de Yuki. Quizá, por fin, hubiera comprendido que la niña necesitaba una madre, la necesitaba a ella. Quizá, por fin, le permitiera entablara una relación seria con Yuki. Era su oportunidad.

—Sasuke, tú quieres que me marche, que me aleje de mi hija para siempre, pero no puedes separarnos. Sería un error. Ahora lo comprendes, ¿verdad? Ella necesita a su madre.

—Claro, necesita una madre, pero… ¿crees que te necesita a ti?

—Tú crees que soy una criminal, pero no es cierto. Y, aunque lo fuera, ¿qué puede importar eso? Yuki necesita a su madre, a su madre de verdad. No a Ino ni a Natasa, ni a cualquier otra mujer que tú puedas encontrar. ¡Me necesita a mí! Yo apenas la conozco, pero me he dado cuenta de inmediato de que le falta algo en la vida. Deja que forme parte de su mundo, Sasuke. Ella me necesita.

—Pides demasiado.

—No, si quien te preocupa de verdad es ella —se defendió Sasuke apasionadamente—. Tienes que dejar a un lado tu ira, tu sed de venganza, y hacer lo mejor para ella.

—Necesito tiempo para pensarlo —contestó Sasuke tras una pausa, observándola.

—¿Cuánto?

—No lo sé, no sé cuánto tardaré en hallar la mejor solución. En realidad, al principio, ni siquiera quería que te acercarás a ella. En parte deseaba mantenerme firme en mi decisión, pero por otro lado…

—¿Por otro lado? —preguntó Sakura con ansiedad, escrutando su rostro.

—Me preocupaba el daño que pudieras hacernos a los dos —confesó Sasuke.

—¿Y por qué iba a querer hacer daño a mi propia hija? Sasuke, seré prudente, sensible —prometió Sakura—. Tú decidirás cuándo ha llegado el momento. Seré la amiga de su padre hasta que tú decidas contarle la verdad…

—Eso puede llevar mucho tiempo.

—Tengo toda una vida. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser más importante, que esto?

—Sé que lo dices en serio, jamás he conocido a nadie tan cabezota como tú —musitó Sasuke—. Lo pensaré. Haré lo que crea más conveniente para Yuki. Y no tendré en cuenta tus deseos. Y ahora, por favor, suéltame, deja que fluya de nuevo la sangre por mis venas.

Sakura bajó la vista y soltó el brazo de Sasuke, que había estado agarrando sin darse cuenta.

—Lo siento, no me daba cuenta. Me he dejado llevar…

—Siempre te dejas llevar.

—Sí, mis sentimientos hacia mi hija son muy fuertes. Y sé que los tuyos también.

—Hoy ha sido un día agotador para ti —repuso Sasuke.

—Ha sido maravilloso.

—Maravilloso y terrible, creo.

Sakura permaneció en silencio. Por nada del mundo se habría perdido ese día. Se agarró a la balaustrada, se puso en pie y comenzó a bajar el resto de la escalera. A su espalda, oyó a León hablar con Natasa. Luego él pasó por delante de ella y le abrió la puerta.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Sakura con voz débil.

—Espera, te acompañaré a casa.

—Puedo ir sola.

Sasuke la alcanzó y la tomó de la cintura. Sakura sintió el cuerpo excitado de él contra la espalda y el trasero, antes de soltarse.

—¡Qué mujer más cabezota! ¡Estás agotada, y ni siquiera hay luz!

—Cierto, pero no tengo ganas de estar con nadie —respondió Sakura impaciente, irritada consigo misma, ante su falta de fuerzas.

—Deja de luchar conmigo —ordenó Sasuke volviendo a agarrarla al verla tropezar—. No puedo dejar que te vayas sola, en estas condiciones…

—Otra vez tu reputación —musitó Sakura.

—Sí, no estaría bien, si te diera un colapso en medio de mis propiedades.

—¡Tranquilo, jamás permitiría que cayera esa vergüenza sobre ti! ¡Antes me arrastraría!

—¡Eres tan obstinada! Igual que Yuki. Cuando se propone una cosa, la hace contra viento y marea.

—¡Bien por Yuki! —exclamó Sakura sonriendo, observando el largo camino que la aguardaba.

—Demasiado largo, ¿verdad? —murmuró Sasuke leyéndole el pensamiento.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Estoy agotada, supongo que será mejor que me acompañes.

—¿Te ha resultado… muy difícil el día de hoy? —preguntó él, una vez que hubieron echado a andar.

—Mucho. Tenías razón. Es muy doloroso.

—Pero estás dispuesta a repetir la tortura.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Sakura—. También ha sido maravilloso. Yuki es adorable, la quiero con todo mi corazón.

—Sí, pero para ti es agotador estar con ella.

—En cuanto me haya recuperado del todo, será más fácil.

—Los niños siempre resultan agotadores…

—¿Estás sugiriendo que no estoy capacitada para ser madre? —inquirió Sakura.

—Tranquila, no estoy sugiriendo nada, solo digo que te comprendo. Te sugiero que mañana descanses. Báñate en la piscina, holgazanea…

—Déjate de evasivas, quiero ver a Yuki.

—Lo sé —afirmó Sasuke—, pero yo necesito tiempo para pensar.

—¿Y no puedes pensar estando yo delante?

—No, no puedo.

—No interferiré, te lo prometo. Jugaré con…

—Sakura,, no puedo pensar, no puedo concentrarme contigo —lo interrumpió él—. Acéptalo, y hazte a ti misma un favor, de paso. Tómate un día de descanso. Hoy ha sido un día muy duro, ¿verdad? Te he visto, lo sé. ¿Es que quieres acabar con tu salud antes de tiempo?, ¿qué sentido tendría eso?

Sasuke tenía razón, por mucho que le pesara. Un silencio sonido se impuso entre ellos. Sakura respiraba con dificultad, agotada, sin apenas aliento. Sasuke la ayudó. Ella se agarró a la pechera de su camisa.

—Te conozco, Sakura —continuó Sasuke—. Siempre has sido una persona entusiasta, llena de energía, igual que Yuki. Pero ahora no estás bien, es evidente que necesitas descansar. Tómate el día libre. Duerme, si quieres. ¿Qué puede importar?

La brisa jugó con los cabellos de Sakura. Sasuke le retiró unos cuantos mechones de la cara y rozó su rostro con los dedos. Ella levantó la vista y contempló sus ojos embriagadores, pero enseguida desvió la mirada, asustada ante la posibilidad de cometer una segunda vez el mismo error.

—¿Y no vas a… a utilizarlo contra mí ante los Tribunales?, ¿no alegarás que soy tan vaga que prefiero quedarme en casa a ver a mi hija? —preguntó Sakura vacilante.

—No, Sakura. Si quieres saberlo, la verdad es que no quiero que te derrumbes delante de Yuki. No sería bueno para ella. Y si sigues adelante, acabarás por perder el control. Sé que te ha costado mucho dominarte, y lo sé porque comprendo cómo te sientes, apartada de su vida…

—Sí, sé que tú lo comprendes —afirmó Sakura recordando sus problemas con Kaoru.

—Estás sudando, debería haber sacado el coche —repuso Sasuke cerrando los ojos —. Vamos.

Sasuke la agarró y juntos caminaron, cadera contra cadera, como dos amantes. Pero Sakura sabía que él solo lo hacía por compasión. Ella lo agarró de la cintura repitiéndose que solo buscaba su ayuda, pero sabía que era mentira. Hubiera deseado dejarse abrazar y dormir, despertar a su lado y contemplar su precioso rostro. Pero Sasuke era su enemigo, y lucharía con uñas y dientes con él, para conservar a su hija. Por fin llegaron a la villa.

—Gracias, buenas noches —dijo Sakura.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta.

—¿Para espiarme? —preguntó ella. Deseaba a Sasuke, lo quería todo de él: su simpatía, su cuerpo, su respeto. Pero Sasuke estaba fuera de su alcance, por eso se revolvía contra él—. ¿Quieres asegurarte de que no tengo preparada una orgía?

—Aunque la tuvieras, dudo que pudieras disfrutarla —repuso él.

—No, perdona que haya dicho eso —se disculpó Sakura avergonzada—. Has sido muy amable conmigo, hasta me has acompañado a casa…

—Ya hemos llegado, déjame a mí. No creo que puedas ni abrir la puerta.

—Yuki es una niña difícil, no concede su amor fácilmente, ¿verdad?

—Le lleva tiempo. Primero tiene que observar a las personas. Las mira echa un basilisco, esperando a ver si salen huyendo.

—Sí, me ha dolido más de lo que puedas imaginar —contestó Sakura desanimada—. Una vez dijiste que me harías pasar un infierno. Pues bien, lo has conseguido.

—Sakura… —la llamó Sasuke entrando en la casa tras ella.

—¡Vete!, ¡vete ya! —gritó trémula Sakura, de pie, en medio de la habitación.

—No… puedo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura deseándolo y odiándolo al mismo tiempo, incapaz de pensar con coherencia.

—No lo sé. O… quizá lo sé demasiado bien. Me siento… responsable de ti.

—¡Demasiado tarde! —gritó Sakura histérica, marchándose en dirección al dormitorio—. Te necesité, hace años. Necesitaba que creyeras en mí, cuando me acusaron de fraude. Necesitaba que te despidieras de mí, cuando me abandonaste para comprometerte con otra…

Sakura sollozó y entró en el dormitorio cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Se desvistió y se acurrucó en la cama. Al apagar la luz de la mesilla oyó que Sasuke se marchaba. Entonces volvió a llorar.

Sasuke no podía concentrarse. Apenas había dormido aquella noche. No podía olvidar el rostro desesperado de Sakura, su imagen se imponía indestructiblemente en su mente. Eran ya las diez de la mañana, pero ella seguía ahí, en su cerebro, en su cuerpo…

Y ni siquiera tenía a Yuki para distraerse. Natasa se la había llevado a la ciudad. Además, la niña se había llevado su muñeca nueva. No la soltaba por nada. Tras intentar inútilmente concentrarse en unos papeles, Sasuke se había levantado de la mesa del despacho y se había dirigido a la playa. Él también necesitaba un descanso. Nadaría hasta acabar derrotado.

Veinte minutos después, contemplando el valle arenoso y admirando su belleza, Sasuke comprendió que había hecho bien. Pero al ver otra figura voluptuosa allí, la de Emma, se le aceleró el pulso. Tenía que marcharse. Jamás podría descansar, con ella. No debían estar juntos. La llama del deseo ardía demasiado fácilmente en él. Pero algo lo ataba allí. Sakura estaba sola.

—Me sorprende encontrarte aquí —dijo él.

Sakura se sentó en la tumbona, visiblemente ruborizada. El tampoco parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. Ella llevaba un bikini, pero inmediatamente se tapó los pechos con los brazos. Él se fijó en ellos y detuvo allí la mirada durante demasiado tiempo. Luego, tratando de demostrar naturalidad, se sentó junto a ella.

—Lamento interrumpirte, he venido a nadar.

Sakura sonrió vacilante, escrutando el rostro de Sasuke.. Él no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, con sinceridad. Entonces ella se confió, y Sasuke comprendió que estaba nerviosa, esperando el veredicto.

—Sí, yo también. He dormido mucho, y ahora me siento mejor. Ayer me gustó tanto esto que decidí venir a pasar el día aquí.

—Yo también. ¿Te importa si me quedo?

—¿Cómo oponerme? La playa es tuya. Pero si me gritas, me marcho. Necesito descansar, para variar.

—No te gritaré —prometió Sasuke—. Yo también quiero estar en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

—Trato hecho.

—Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor —observó Sasuke sin dejar de contemplarla.

—Sí, necesitaba descansar. Llevo mucho tiempo bajo una gran tensión. ¿Dónde está Yuki?

—Ha ido a Zakynthos con Natasa, a comprarse todos los vestidos rosas que encuentre.

—Ella… quiere mucho a Yuki, ¿verdad? ¿La llama… la llama Yuki alguna vez mamá? —preguntó Sakura.

—Solo lo ha hecho una vez.

—¡Con una es suficiente, Sasuke!

—Lo sé. Natasa se sintió confusa, pero enseguida la corrigió. Mi cuñada adora a los niños.

—¿Tu cuñada? —repitió Sakura—. ¿Es hermana de Ino?

—Sí, su marido murió de cáncer hace seis meses. Está convencida de que jamás volverá a casarse y de que nunca tendrá hijos, lo cual es ridículo, por supuesto. Por eso Yuki le hace tan feliz, y yo quiero que Tasa sea feliz. Cuidó admirablemente de su marido cuando estuvo enfermo, y quiero lo mejor para ella.

—¡Pobre Natasa! Debe ser terrible, perder a un marido tan joven. Todos sus planes, sus sueños de futuro… ¿Cómo ocurrió?

—¿La muerte de su marido? Fue muy rápida, gracias a Dios. Vinieron a quedarse conmigo. Eso significó mucho para ella, la ayudó. Así podía olvidarse de las tareas de la casa y concentrarse en su marido. Sabían que su estado era terminal.

—Debió ser difícil para ti —observó Sakura.

—Sí, lo peor de todo era oírla llorar por las noches —confesó Sasuke, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ante la confianza con la que hablaba con Sakura—. Yo la ayudaba cuanto podía, pero había cosas a las que tenía que enfrentarse ella sola. Me costó mucho aceptar eso, hubiera querido borrar su angustia.

—Pero no podías —afirmó Sakura—. Era algo que tenía que hacer ella sola. Cuando uno se enfrenta a ese tipo de dolor, luego sale más fuerte de la experiencia. Hiciste lo que debías, Sasuke.

—¿Lo crees de verdad?

—La respaldaste cuando lo necesitaba. Ella te quiere…

—Y yo a ella.

—Tú la ayudas a ella, la haces sentirse útil, y ella os ayuda a ti y a Yuki.

—Natasa nunca será la madre sustituía de Yuki —afirmó Sasuke observando los ojos de Sakura fijos en él, comprendiendo que era eso lo que ella temía—. Al morir su marido, ella me pidió que le permitiera quedarse a cuidar de la casa. Necesitaba estar en un ambiente familiar, era una buena excusa para sentirse útil. Mi ama de llaves estaba a punto de jubilarse, así que el arreglo nos convenía a todos.

—¿Y no hubo cotilleos, por el hecho de que los dos vivierais en la misma casa?

—No, porque también estaban Ino y Kaoru. Natasa quiere mucho a su hermana.

—¡Pobre Natasa! ¡Espero que algún día encuentre la felicidad!

Felicidad, reflexionó Sasuke. Lo cierto era que había muchos grados de felicidad. Él no era desgraciado, pero había conocido una felicidad mucho mayor, tiempo atrás. Hubo una época en la que se sentía plenamente feliz. ¿Volvería a sentirla alguna vez?

—Voy a nadar —musitó Sakura.

Sasuke la observó. En los viejos tiempos, Sakura habría ido dando volteretas por la arena. Pero todo había cambiado. Seguía siendo impetuosa, pero en general estaba triste y desanimada. Sasuke hubiera querido disolver toda aquella pena, verla reír. Tras un rato, se quitó la camiseta y corrió al agua. Nadó hasta agotarse, y por fin se relajó tumbado en la superficie del mar. Entonces volvió la vista hacia la playa y observó a Sakura secándose.

Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión. Sasuke se sentó en la orilla y recapacitó. Pensó en la confusión emocional y psicológica de Kaoru, en lo contraproducente que había resultado su actitud de calma para la niña. Al final, Sasuke había tenido que aceptar la situación y dejar que Ino y ella se las arreglaran solas.

Era doloroso admitirlo, pero Sakura tenía razón. Yuki sería una persona mucho más equilibrada si conocía a su madre biológica. Observó las olas ir y venir. Ciertas cosas eran imparables, imposibles de evitar. Como las olas del mar, o el amor. ¡Pero era tanto el peligro que corría Yuki si accedía! Por fin había llegado a una decisión. Sasuke se puso en pie y corrió hacia Sakura.

—¡Te has decidido!, ¡vas a dejarme quedarme con Yuki! —sollozó Sakura, antes incluso de que él llegara a su lado.

—¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?

—Sé interpretar tu actitud.

—¿Interpretar mi actitud?

—Tu forma de sentarte en la orilla, tenso, reflexionando. Además, sabía que harías lo mejor para Yuki.

—Pues no me obligues a lamentarlo, Sakura —advirtió él—. Si le haces algún daño…

—¡Jamás se lo haría! —gritó ella—. El bienestar de mi hija es lo primero, te lo aseguro. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

—Es por la niña, no por ti —repuso Sasuke, dudando.

Se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Podría ver a Sakura con regularidad, podría devorarla con la mirada, trabar amistad con ella. Estaba loco de felicidad.

—Sí, lo sé —afirmó ella—. Por eso sabía que accederías.

—Me has tocado en mi punto débil.

—¿En serio? ¡Dios mío! —exclamó Sakura feliz.

—No quiero ver a Yuki confusa —continuó Sasuke explicando, incapaz de apartar los ojos del rostro feliz de Sakura, que sentía inmensos deseos de besar—. Lo haremos gradualmente. Déjate aconsejar por mí.

—Sí, Sasuke —convino Sakura riendo—. ¡Oh, soy tan feliz! —exclamó saltando de la tumbona, dejándose llevar por la emoción y besando a Sasuke en ambas mejillas.

Él tomó su rostro entre las manos sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, y entonces sus labios se encontraron. Primero torpemente. Después, con ímpetu. Sakura era tan feliz que se sentía incapaz de dominarse. Pero enseguida lo empujó de los hombros. Él se apartó reacio y la miró a los ojos.

—¡No puedo creer lo que he hecho! —exclamó Sakura tapándose la boca.

Lo había conseguido. Por fin, pensó Sasuke. Sonrió con naturalidad y contestó:

—Siempre has sido impulsiva.

—¡Cierto! —confirmó Sakura colorada de vergüenza, aferrándose a aquella excusa—. ¡Soy así!

Entonces Sasuke la observó, lleno de júbilo, dar una serie de volteretas en la arena.

.

.

Listoo! esperen un ratito mas y pongo el cap 8!


	9. Capitulo 8

Y ahora el cap 8! *.*

ESTA NOVELA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE SARA WOOD Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

_._

**Capítulo 8**

—Se nos ocurrió venir a dar de comer a los animales —comentó Sasuke a la mañana siguiente, nada más llegar con Yuki a la villa.

—¿Qué animales? —preguntó Sakura sonriente, al ver a Yuki entusiasta.

—Gadinas —repuso ella, con un mendrugo de pan en la mano.

—Gallinas, pavos, cabras, ovejas y gansos —explicó Sasuke—. Vamos, te los enseñaré. Yuki ha traído pan del desayuno, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Dame, yo lo haré —repuso Sakura tratando de quitarle el pan a la niña.

Yuki se apartó molesta, mirándola con una expresión de furia muy parecida a las que esbozaba Sasuke. Sakura se sintió desfallecer. Aquello la hirió, pero aún eran los primeros días, se dijo.

—Toma, sujétame esto —pidió Sasuke dándole una bolsa con pan para hacerle de nuevo la coleta a Yuki. Sakura sonrió agradecida hacia él—. Los animales son del guarda. Me llamó para decirme que los pavos habían tenido crías, así que se me ocurrió traer a Yuki.

La granja estaba tras un viñedo. Sasuke guió a Sakura hasta allí, con Yuki subida a hombros.

—¡Gadinas! —gritó jubilosa, al llegar.

—¡Es igual que yo! —exclamó Sakura observando a Yuki abalanzarse sobre los animales, a los que asustaba con su actitud—. ¡Igual que un toro!

—Sí, es muy entusiasta, pero es maravillosa —la corrigió Sasuke sonriente.

—Bueno, siempre que no seas una gallina —rió Sakura.

Sasuke rió y enseguida tomó de la mano a Yuki para enseñarle cómo debía acercarse a los animales. Con paciencia, fue tirando pan cada vez más cerca.

—¡Hola, poditos! —decía la niña, con los animales a sus pies.

—Pollitos.

—Poditos.

—Quédate quieta, cariño —aconsejó Sasuke a Yuki que se puso rígida como una estatua.

Sasuke le dio pan a Sakura Sonreía. Era maravilloso con ella, y su paciencia con Yuki resultaba admirable. Sakura trataba de comprender lo que decía, mientras hablaba en griego con Yuki y daba de comer a los animales. Entonces algo llamó la atención de Sakura, que se agachó para ver que era.

—¡Mira, he encontrado un huevo! —gritó Sakura—. Llévaselo a tu padre.

Yuki alargó una mano vacilante. Sakura la observó enternecida.

—¡Está caliente! —gritó la niña.

—Despacito —aconsejó Sasuke—. Se rompe fácilmente.

—¡Oh! —susurró Yuki.

—Puedes comértelo mañana, para desayunar —sugirió Sakura.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—De nada —contestó Sakura enternecida, dándose inmediatamente la vuelta.

Por un segundo había deseado algo imposible: que ellos tres dieran de comer a los animales, jugaran y se amaran eternamente, durante el resto de sus vidas. Pero Sasuke la despreciaba. La creía capaz de cometer fraude, y la responsabilizaba de la muerte de su hermano. Y, aunque le gustara besarla, jamás habría estado dispuesto a darle la bienvenida en su casa.

—Bueno, ya han comido bastante. Ahora volvamos a casa de Sakura —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Nos bañamos? —sugirió Saku.

Yuki gritó y echó a correr. Sasuke sonrió y corrió tras ella. La niña tropezó y cayó, pero Sasuke la agarró enseguida y la consoló. Sakura lo observaba todo. Deseaba a Sasuke y no solo físicamente. Necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara a curar sus heridas, alguien que la apoyara. Un hombro sobre el que llorar, un amigo con el que compartir la felicidad. Pero la vida no perdonaba tan fácilmente, y Sasuke, menos aún.

Aquella tarde, tras bañarse en la piscina, Yuki se quedó dormida. Sasuke la recostó sobre una tumbona a la sombra de un árbol y se sentó con Sakura al borde del agua, mientras ella se remojaba las piernas.

—El huevo le ha gustado muchísimo —comentó Sasuke.

—Sí, ha sido como una joya para ella.

—Mejor aún. A Yuki le fascina la naturaleza. Yo me paso noches enteras estudiando, para ponerme al día. Sé reconocer los distintos tipos de escarabajo, pero con otros animales me pierdo.

—¿Y qué me dices de las abejas que vuelan como un zeppelín? —preguntó Sakura tratando de apartar una.

—No te muevas, si te quedas quieta no te picará —aconsejó Sasuke riendo.

Pero la abeja demostró que Sasuke mentía, porque revoloteó entorno a Sakura decidida a hacer de ella su objetivo.

—¡Socorro! —gritó Sakura.

—¿Pero qué…?

Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al agua, riendo. Él nadó persiguiéndola, pero Sakura corrió al otro extremo de la piscina, hacia las escaleras. Por supuesto, Sasuke la alcanzó. Entonces Sakura oyó a alguien gritando. Aún en brazos de Sasuke, volvió la cabeza y descubrió a Ino al borde de la piscina, con las manos en las caderas y actitud de reproche. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke no la soltó ni se apartó de ella.

—Hola, Ino, esta es Sakura… —comenzó a decir Sasuke, amablemente.

—¿Y qué te parecería prestar un poco más de atención a tu sobrina, en lugar de andar por ahí, jugando con criminales? —preguntó Ino.

Sakura sintió que Sasuke se aferraba a ella muy tenso. Todos sus músculos estaban alerta. Esperaba que, de un momento a otro, Sasuke le contestara a gritos. Pero en lugar de ello, él solo dijo:

—Yuki está dormida.

Entonces se oyó cómo algo caía al agua. Sakura volvió la cabeza. Una niña de cinco o seis años, Kaoru, evidentemente, arrojaba cosas a la piscina con maliciosa calma. Llevaba un vestido rosa de fiesta, y tiraba todo lo que veía: una silla, las gafas de sol de Sakura, una toalla… Sasuke atravesó la piscina y salió a toda prisa.

—¡Kaoru, por el amor de Dios!

La niña gritó y huyó de él, empujando hacia la piscina todo lo que encontraba a su paso: tazas, platos, una naranja, los zapatos de Yuki.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —gritó Ino.

—Kaoru, por favor —comenzó a decir Sasuke con más calma, dominándose—, no hagas eso…

—¡No te acerques a mí! —gritó la niña—. ¡Mamá!, ¡mami!

Ino la tranquilizó de inmediato. Sasuke y ella se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro: ella, con ojos de fuego, llena de odio. Él, con expresión de frustración, de tortura. Sakura se conmovió. Salió de la piscina sin saber qué hacer, temiendo que Yuki despertara y pudiera ver la escena. Se dirigió hacia su hija y oyó a Sasuke gritar:

—¡Llévatela de aquí!

Sakura levantó el cuerpo de la niña y lo estrechó contra sí. Por fin la tenía en sus brazos. Subió las escaleras nerviosa, se sentó en un sillón y acurrucó a su hija sobre sí. Aquella era su bebé. Sakura se inclinó para besarla. Luego miró por la ventana y vio a Sasuke de pie, junto a Kaoru, con las manos en las caderas.

—¡Kaoru, no puedes ir por ahí haciendo esas cosas! —decía él tenso.

—Está enfadada contigo porque te has olvidado de llevar a Yuki a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Konohamaru —dijo Ino—. Hemos tenido que venir aquí a buscarla, y se va a perder la actuación de los payasos…

—Te dije que Yuki no iría a la fiesta —contestó Sasuke—. A ella no ha parecido importarle, su madre está aquí y…

Sakura bajó la vista bruscamente. Yuki había suspirado. Lentamente, tratando de no despertar a la niña, Sakura se puso en pie para llevarla a algún lugar desde el que no pudieran oírse los gritos. Pero Yuki abrió los ojos, y Sakurase quedó helada. Por suerte, volvió a cerrarlos.

—¡Pero lo prometiste! —gritó Ino—, no puedes romper una promesa.

—Eso fue hace una semana, antes de que viniera su madre —oyó Sakura que contestaba Sasuke, aguzando el oído, mientras se alejaba.

Yuki abrió una vez más los ojos, y vio a Sakura. Inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

—Tranquila, cariño —murmuró Sakura—. Soy yo, todo va bien.

Pero Yuki siguió llorando. Sakura no sabía cómo consolarla. Lo intentó todo, pero fue inútil. Eso la desesperó hasta el punto de las lágrimas. Entonces llegó Sasuke, que le quitó a la niña del regazo y la abrazó.

—No ha oído nada, te lo aseguro —afirmó Sakura agitada—. Acaba de abrir los ojos ahora mismo…

—Tranquila, Sakura, simplemente se ha asustado.

Yuki dejó de llorar al escuchar la voz de Sasuke en su oído. Se había asustado al verla a ella, a su madre. Aquello era demasiado. Sasuke seguía consolando a la niña, jugando con ella, fingiendo que se iba a comer su nariz. Y Yuki rió, olvidando las lágrimas. Así de fácil, pensó Sakura con tristeza. Había perdido a su hija. ¿La recuperaría, algún día?

—La fiesta… —insistió Ino, en el dintel de la puerta.

—Le preguntaré si quiere ir —contestó Sasuke dejando a la niña en el suelo, aparentemente calmada, con los puños apretados.

Sakura entonces enfureció. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que una loca y una destructiva niña pequeña se llevaran a su hija.

—Sasuke…

—Natasa conducirá, ella se hará cargo de Yuki —contestó Sasuke alzando la vista, leyéndole el pensamiento.

—Pero…

—Confía en mí. ¿Crees que yo la pondría en peligro?

—No…

—¡Eso no es asunto suyo! —gritó Ino.

—Ella es la MADRE de Yuki —declaró Sasuke pronunciando aquella palabra fuertemente —. Tiene derecho, es natural que se preocupe por su bienestar.

Sasuke mantenía un tono de voz amable por el bien de Yuki, pero sus ojos parecían de acero cada vez que miraba a Ino.

—¿Eso crees? ¡Es la mujer que mató a tu hermano! —gritó Ino—. ¿Es que lo has olvidado?

Sakura gimió. Sasuke se acercó a Ino decidido y contestó:

—No digas una sola palabra más, si quieres evitar que te responda con violencia. Deja que vista a Yuki para la fiesta. Espéranos en el coche. No tardará nada, si es que de verdad quiere ir a esa fiesta. Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, Ino. Ya hablaremos luego.

Horrorizada, Sakura se dejó caer sobre una silla y se quedó mirando al vacío. Había estado tan ensimismada en sus propios problemas que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en el punto de vista de Sasuke de todo aquello. ¿Cómo podía simpatizar con una mujer a la que consideraba responsable de la muerte de su hermano? Sakura no tenía pruebas para demostrarle su inocencia, de modo que Sasuke seguiría culpándola para siempre. Jamás lograría su aprobación y su respeto.

—¡No quiero que se marche! —exclamó Sakura una vez que ella y Sasuke estuvieron solos, mientras Yuki jugaba ensimismada con su muñeca.

—Pues yo sí, tengo que contarte unas cuantas cosas, y necesito tiempo.

—Pero dijiste que podía estar con mi hija…

—Sí, lo dije, pero eso fue antes de la escena de hace un momento…

—¿Escena? ¡Pero si parecía el día del Juicio Final!

—No exageres, Sakura.

—No exagero, eso afecta a Yuki.

—Deja que te explique —asintió Sasuke—. La fiesta durará poco. Natasa la cuidará. Ella sabe manejar a su hermana y a Kaoru. E Ino jamás le grita a Yuki. Solo me grita a mí.

—¿Y Kaoru? —exigió saber Sakura, dispuesta a defender a su hija.

—A ella no le interesa nadie, más que ella misma.

—Sasuke… —lloró Sakura, horrorizada al ver la forma en que Sasuke, como padre, hablaba de su propia hija.

—Dame tiempo, te lo explicaré.

Sasuke se acercó a Yuki y, enseñándole un precioso vestido azul de fiesta, le habló de lo bien que se lo iba a pasar. Pero en cuanto se despidieron, el rostro animado de Sasuke se tornó de nuevo sombrío. Respiró hondo y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá.

—Tranquilízate, Sasuke Yuki no ha oído nada, te lo prometo. Estoy segura. Fui yo quien… quien la asustó y la hizo llorar.

—Pero podía haberlo oído. Hasta hoy, nunca ha oído nada pero… —Sasuke respiró hondo una vez más—. Ahora ya no piensas que este lugar es un paraíso para ella —musitó amargamente—. Y tienes razón.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos. Los de él estaban llenos de dolor. Sakura tomó instintivamente su cabeza entre las manos y lo consoló, apoyándola contra su pecho y acariciándolo. La escena que había presenciado había sido espantosa. Poco adecuada, en presencia de una niña. Por fin tenía algo que alegar ante los Tribunales, pero eso no le causaba ninguna satisfacción.

-No comprendo- comentó Sakura acariciando su cabeza—. Si tanto os odiáis Ino y tú, ¿por qué permites que siga viviendo en tu casa? Estáis divorciados, no es necesario que hagáis de vuestra vida un infierno —Sasuke suspiró apartándose ligeramente—. Sasuke, cuéntame. Me gustaría ayudarte, si pudiera.

—Abrázame —contestó él sencillamente, estrechándola—. Con eso me basta.

Ella, preocupada y enternecida por él, obedeció. Cuando notó que su respiración volvía a hacerse regular insistió y preguntó:

—Ino y Kaoru… —Sakura se mordió el labio, reflexionando—. Cuando ibas a visitarme a prisión, ¡era Ino quien cuidaba de Yuki!

—No exactamente, era Natasa quien se quedaba a cargo. No te lo dije para que no te enfadaras. Escucha, lo mejor es sacar las cosas de la piscina, nos vestimos y preparamos un té. Te lo contaré todo.

Sasuke buceó por la piscina sacando todas las cosas. Las lavaron en la ducha y las secaron, dejándolas luego al sol. Entonces volvieron a entrar en la casa. Él subió a cambiarse de ropa, y Sakura tomó una ducha en el baño de abajo, poniéndose después una falda de algodón y una camiseta. Se dirigió a la cocina y puso agua en el hervidor, preparó dos tazas, dos cucharas y dos sobrecitos de té. Para cuando él bajó, el té estaba preparado sobre la mesa, junto al sofá.

—Siéntate, cuéntamelo todo.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras lentamente, con aspecto distraído. Se sentó junto a ella y volvió a abrazarla con un gesto que resultó absolutamente natural. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Me acusaste de abandonarte para comprometerme con otra, pero las cosas no fueron tan sencillas.

—¿No?

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke la besó en lo alto de la cabeza y se apartó ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos, sonriendo. Entonces continuó:

—Yo te amaba.

—Y entonces… ¿por qué me rompiste el corazón?

—Por deber.

—Sasuke…

Los labios de él buscaron los de ella, besándola hasta hacerla gemir. Pero de pronto él se apartó.

—Fuimos a esa fiesta de estudiantes, ¿te acuerdas? Hicimos el amor y nos citamos para el día siguiente. Tú llevabas una camisa azul y unos vaqueros, y te habías recogido el pelo igual que hoy, en la piscina.

—Sí, y entonces nos despedimos —continuó Sakura la historia por él, sorprendida de que recordara tantas cosas.

—Esa misma noche, un poco más tarde, mi padre me llamó por teléfono. Había vuelto de Inglaterra con algunos familiares de Ino. Los Yamanaka y nosotros llevábamos años siendo socios —explicó Sasuke—. Aquella noche mi padre parecía muy preocupado. Quedamos en reunimos para desayunar a las siete de la mañana, en su hotel.

—Fue un matrimonio concertado, ¿verdad? Una cuestión de tradición…

—No exactamente —contestó Sasuke—. El asunto era que Ino, la primogénita de la familia, la heredera de Inoichi Yamanaka, el mejor amigo de mi padre, tenía problemas.

—¿Estaba embarazada? —adivinó de inmediato Sakura, alzando la cabeza—. ¿De ti?

—No, no Sakura —contestó Sasuke apretando el abrazo—. Estaba embarazada de un turista.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que… Kaoru no es hija tuya?

—Exacto —musitó él—, Ino tenía solo diecisiete años, cuando se quedó embarazada, y era muy rebelde. Hacía cuanto se le antojaba, estaba muy consentida. Y su padre estaba furioso. La vergüenza para la familia…

—¿Te… te obligaron a casarte con Ino para ocultar lo ocurrido?, ¿y tú accediste? ¿Cómo pudiste, Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura irritada, apretando los puños contra su pecho—. ¡Es horrible! ¡Tú me querías a mí, y yo a ti! —exclamó tratando de apartarse de él. Sasuke la agarró con fuerza para evitarlo—. ¡Suéltame! ¡No puedo creer que me hicieras una cosa así! ¡Suéltame! —él permaneció en silencio. Furiosa, ella luchó contra él, consiguiendo que se le retorciera la camiseta, con el consiguiente peligro de que él viera sus pechos, desnudos, debajo—. ¡Eres una rata! ¡Has arruinado mi vida por culpa de una… de una niña mimada que…!

Sasuke posó los labios sobre los de ella. Durante unos segundos, Sakura continuó luchando mientras comenzaba a sentir el mareo que le producía aquella maravillosa sensación. Se sentía impotente, apenas era capaz de resistirse.

—Sakura —dijo él contra sus labios, besándola una y otra vez seductoramente hasta conseguir que ella lo abrazara y estrechara contra sí—. Tienes que dejar que me explique.

—¡Espera un momento! ¡Estás mintiendo! —exclamó ella de pronto, recordando—. Para ti no fue ninguna sorpresa. Yo estaba allí. Vi la fiesta que habíais organizado, el menú…

—Sí, ellos lo prepararon todo. Estaban convencidos de que yo accedería.

Sakura observó los ojos de Sasuke, aún pletóricos de deseo. Aquello era una locura. Él la había destruido a causa de su sentido del deber. La había lanzado en brazos de Itachi, bajo su abominable autoridad. Dos años de cárcel, una hija perdida. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Fríamente, Sakura contestó:

—Muy bien, puedes contarme todas las excusas que quieras. Y espero que sean buenas, Sasuke, porque estoy a punto de arruinar tu única posibilidad de ser padre.

.

.

Bueno,dos caps seguidos! Espero no haber cometido errores con los nombres.

Ahora ya saben la razón por la que Sasuke tuvo que dejar a Sakura, pero igual todavia faltan mas cosas para que entiendan lo que realmente paso con estos dos.

El miercoles puede que suba el otro cap, o antes!

Esperenlo con ansias xD

Saludos y gracias por los reviews!


	10. Capitulo 9

**Hola! Listo el cap 9! Hoy pongo solo uno porque no tengo casi nada de tiempo. Espero que les guste.**

ESTA NOVELA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE SARA WOOD Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

_._

**._Capítulo 9_**

A juzgar por la ira reflejada en los ojos de Sakura, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Incluso a cumplir su amenaza, pensó Sasuke estrechándola en sus brazos con suavidad, en un intento por defenderse. Sakura acabó sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Pero fue un error. Ella se estremeció, y él sintió su calor. Y por un momento estuvo a punto de echar a perder su plan. Ambos estaban excitados.

Se miraron perplejos, el uno al otro. La confusión se había hecho dueña de la mente de Sasuke, que solo parecía capaz de sentir. Él musitó un juramente y trató de retomar el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. Ella tenía que comprenderlo, aunque para ello tuviera que repetírselo todo mil veces. Nadie volvería a llamarlo nunca rata. Él se había portado del modo más honorable posible. Pero sabía que Sakura jamás lo vería así.

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura! —exclamó frustrado ante su necesidad de sexo y de comprensión—. Tú no estabas allí, no sabes cómo ocurrió.

—Pues cuéntamelo.

Sasuke observó los pechos de Sakura subir y bajar y cerró los ojos, excitado. Ni siquiera recordaba por dónde iba. Pero cuando volvió a abrirlos fueron los suspiros de Sakura, con los labios entreabiertos, los que llamaron su atención. Ella tenía muy mala opinión de él. Y eso era completamente injusto.

—¿Crees que no me negué, que no discutí? ¿Crees que no les dije que estaba enamorado de otra mujer? Pero ellos no hacían más que recordarme mi deber. Tanto su familia como la mía me presionaron. Dependían de mí, yo era la única persona que podía ayudarlos. ¡Tienes que comprender mi dilema! Se trataba de mi familia, de personas allegadas a mi familia. Se volvían a mí desesperados, en busca de ayuda. Yo siempre había admirado y respetado a Inoichi Yamanaka. Es mi padrino, y en Grecia, ese es un lazo que nunca se toma a la ligera. Él es como un segundo padre para mí, yo lo quiero. Y ahí estaba, un hombre que siempre había estado seguro y orgulloso de sí mismo, destrozado, desesperado, rogándome que me casara con su hija para borrar la vergüenza.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por los cabellos recordando. Había buscado otra solución alternativa para el problema, pero había sido inútil. Luego continuó:

—Fue una pesadilla. Y mientras tanto no dejaba de oír a Ino, que lloraba en la habitación de al lado. ¡Era casi una niña, Sakura! Luego la mandaron salir, para ver si ella podía convencerme. Ella se arrojó a mis pies y me suplicó que accediera. Jamás había visto a nadie tan histérico. ¡Llevaba un cuchillo en las manos, Sakura! Ni siquiera sabía si iba a cortarse las venas, o si iba a matarme a mí. ¿Te has visto alguna vez en una situación parecida?, ¿alguna vez has tenido en tus manos la vida de alguien?, ¿cómo volverle la espalda? De haberlo hecho, habría perdido el respeto de mi padre, de un padre al que siempre he adorado y venerado. Y habría perdido a toda mi familia, habría destruido a la gente a la que amo. Además, Ino podría haber cumplido su amenaza…

Sasuke se interrumpió, recordando gráficamente cada una de aquellas escenas del pasado: la desesperación, la ira, la lástima…

—Y el bebé, Sakura —continuó acaloradamente—. Ino amenazó con abortar, si no me casaba con ella. No pude soportarlo. No quería ser responsable de la muerte de un bebé.

Sakura estaba callada, su expresión reflejaba comprensión. Alargó una mano y acarició su frente.

—Pudiste decírmelo entonces.

—No, no podía. De haberte visto, jamás habría podido separarme de ti. Cuando accedí, comprendí que tenía que alejarte de mí para el resto de mi vida. Por el bien del bebé. Prefería pensar que me odiabas. De otro modo, habría cambiado de opinión. Tenía que convencerme a mí mismo de que, con el tiempo, amaría a Ino y a su hijo.

—¿Y fue así?

—No, aunque lo intenté. Bueno, sí quería a Kaoru, al principio. Pero Ino siempre se mostró muy difícil. Era mi esposa solo de cara a la galería.

Sasuke cerró los ojos recordando. Aquella época había sido espantosa. Siempre tratando de calmar a Ino, histérica por cualquier cosa, lanzando objetos por los aires.

—Sasuke… —lo llamó Sakura tocando su rostro, inquisitiva.

—Soy el primogénito, era mi deber.

—Tu deber —repitió Sakura—. Pero la idea no te emocionaba, precisamente.

—No —confesó Sasuke—. Fue un infierno. Pero hasta ahora la situación jamás ha afectado a Yuki. Para Ino y para Kaoru, yo soy únicamente una billetera, pero a veces… ¡Dios, a veces no sé qué hacer! ¡Lo he liado todo! Debería haberlas dejado en paz, que vivieran su vida sin entrometerme, en lugar de imponer tantas reglas en la casa. Pero es duro ver criar a una niña de un modo tan salvaje, con valores tan diferentes a los propios.

—¿Y qué crees que valora Ino por encima de todo?, ¿qué quiere de la vida?

—Dinero —contestó Sasuke sin vacilar.

—Amor, Sasuke —la corrigió Sakura—. Eso es lo que buscamos todos.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, pero asintió dándole la razón. Y luego, tras una pausa, contestó:

—Yo no podía dárselo. Podía darle un techo, seguridad, amabilidad, mi tiempo… pero no mi amor.

Sakura comprendió entonces el parecido con su caso. Ella tampoco había tenido amor para Itachi, porque todo se lo había dado a Sasuke. Y por eso su matrimonio había fracasado.

—Deberías dejarla marchar. Mientras esté en tu casa, Ino será incapaz de encontrar a su alma gemela. No es asunto tuyo cómo críe a su hija. Y, por otra parte, tú eres la razón de su histerismo. Ahuyentas a todo posible pretendiente.

—Sí, lo sé. Estoy decidido. Mañana por la mañana hablaré con ella. Voy a sugerirle que se vaya a vivir a casa de su padre. Ha ido a verlo unas cuantas veces, y parece que él y su nueva esposa se alegran mucho de verla. Sobre todo si Natasa la acompaña. Les preguntaré qué opinan. Ino siempre está tranquila, cuando está con Natasa. El único problema es que voy a perder a mi ama de llaves, pero la mujer del guarda puede echarme una mano. Trabaja en el campo, pero me ha preguntado muchas veces si no sé de algún otro empleo. Le preguntaré. Seguro que se pone muy contenta.

—Echarás de menos a Natasa —repuso Sakura.

—Sí, echaré de menos sus galletas, pero me vendrá bien perder peso —sonrió Sasuke—. Es cierto, la echaré de menos.

—Siempre puede visitarte —sugirió Sakura. Era difícil creer que ella pudiera mostrarse tan generosa, pensó Sasuke acariciando su cabello—. Oh, Sasuke…

Sakura contempló su rostro. Aquel era el hombre al que había amado, el hombre al que había perdido. Y, después de tanto tiempo, seguía siendo el mismo. Había sacrificado la felicidad de ambos por el bien de una adolescente asustada y de su hija, y finalmente lo lamentaba. Sakura quería borrar todo aquel sufrimiento. La situación había cambiado por completo. Él no era un desalmado, todo lo contrario. Y aún lo quería. Lo amaba con toda su alma, profundamente. Por unos instantes, Sakura abrió su corazón como una flor. Pero de inmediato lo cerró, comprendiendo que tenía que protegerse. Quizá Sasuke la hubiera amado, quizá aún la deseara, pero su opinión de ella era lamentable.

—Sakura —murmuró él seductor.

—El té, se está quedando frío.

—Al diablo con el té.

—Esto no cambia nada.

—¿En serio?

—No —contestó ella mordiéndose el labio, haciendo caso omiso de sus caricias en los brazos, de sus miradas seductoras.

Sakura comprendió que debía apartarse, de modo que trató de soltarse, pero Sasuke la retuvo. De pronto él la besaba, ignorando sus protestas, estrechándola contra sí con una mano mientras acariciaba su muslo desnudo con la otra. Horrorizada, Sakura se soltó y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

—Tengo que llamar a Kakashi.

—Después.

—No, por favor, Sasuke.

—¿Por qué estás tan desesperada?, ¿acaso no te basta conmigo?

—No es eso…

—Entonces, ¿qué es? Si ofreces tus favores libremente…

—¡Eres un bruto! —gritó Sakura incrédula, consiguiendo apartarse por fin, rabiosa y excitada—. Jamás has creído en mí. A tus ojos, no soy más que una criminal sin moral alguna…

—Exacto.

—Crees que me acuesto con el primero que pasa…

—¡Sí!

—¡Bueno, pues te equivocas en las dos cosas! —gritó Sakura—. Kakashi es solo mi abogado y mi amigo…

—Pero se queda a pasar la noche contigo.

—Solo una vez, porque estaba desesperada —lo corrigió Sakura—. Y se fue a las tres. Él me consoló y…

—¿Crees que es inocente?, ¿no ha intentado hacer el amor contigo?

—¡No!

—¿Jamás te ha tocado?

—Mmm…

De pronto Sasuke la levantó en brazos y atravesó con ella acuestas el salón antes de que Sakura pudiera siquiera protestar.

—¡Él te besa, te toca, así que yo también puedo hacerlo! —exclamó Sasuke en mitad de la habitación, haciendo una pausa para inclinar la cabeza y besarla, prendiendo así la llama con más fuerza que nunca.

Sakura trató por todos los medios de reunir energías, de resistirse en lugar de dejarse llevar, y por fin, pudo gritar:

—¡No me trates así!, ¡no tienes derecho!

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron. Por toda respuesta, él continuó besándola con más ternura y dulzura que antes, hasta partirle el corazón a Sakura. Y, sin dejar de besarla, haciéndola soñar en lo que pudo haber sido, Sasuke continuó caminando en dirección al dormitorio.

Se sentía como borracho. No podía creer que estuviera actuando así. Pero no podía soportar la idea de que Hatake estuviera con ella. Sasuke sintió que Sakura lo abrazaba y suavizó la presión de su beso, que había vuelto a convertirse en un acto salvaje. Lentamente besó su cuello, incapaz de comprender cómo ella lograba excitarlo hasta hacerlo reventar. Pero las emociones estaban ahí. Lástima, ira, compasión, celos. ¡Dios, cuántos celos! ¡Y aquel enfebrecido deseo! Ver los ojos de Sakura entreabiertos le aceleró el pulso. Besó pausadamente sus dos párpados y disfrutó escuchando los gemidos que ella profería. De pronto Sasuke chocó contra la cama, cayendo sobre ella con Sakura.

—Dime que pare —dijo él con voz ronca, cubriendo el cuerpo de Sakura con el suyo.

—Para —susurró ella con voz lánguida.

—No resulta convincente.

Lentamente, Sasuke acarició la cintura de Sakura metiendo los dedos por dentro de la falda. Ella se revolvió y suspiró, y él la hizo prisionera con los brazos mientras la besaba y escuchaba sus jadeos de placer. Las piernas de Sakura envolvieron el torso de Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo ella no dejaba de suplicarle que parara.

Así que paró. Sakura parpadeó, desilusionada. Sasuke esperó, conteniendo la respiración, con ojos llenos de deseo. Sakura trató enfebrecida de pegarlo, olvidando que al mismo tiempo lo tenía prisionero con las piernas. Luego musitó algo llena de ira, y por último se abalanzó sobre él en la cama rodando, besándolo y gimiendo, enredándose en él sedienta, mientras labios, piernas y manos se revolvían desatando el deseo.

Sakura se revolvió bajo él, con ojos ardientes, provocando en Sasuke un increíble abandono. Él la sentía en todas partes: en las mejillas, acariciándolo con el pelo, en el cuello, besándolo con labios seductores. El corazón de Sakura latía fuertemente contra su torso.

Quería devorarla por completo, tomarla por entero, hacerla suya. Borrar a todos los otros hombres que ella hubiera conocido y dejar en su memoria solo el recuerdo de su propio cuerpo, de su boca, del placer que podía procurarle.

—Te deseo tanto… —dijo él.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero su garganta no emitió ningún sonido. Así que Sasuke la besó. Había derribado toda resistencia, su boca la poseía, su mano acariciaba el muslo desnudo hasta encontrar en la parte alta su carne sedosa y húmeda.

Sakura gritó, gimió demostrando su deseo. Sus cuerpos se revolvían. Ella arqueó la cabeza y él acudió solícito a besarle el cuello. Y luego la levantó, la estrechó y se intoxicó de ella, incapaz de otra cosa que seguir su propio y crudo instinto. De pronto, bruscamente, Sasuke tiró de la camiseta de Sakura y la desnudó, quitándose también él la camisa.

Piel contra piel. Ambos oían los latidos de sus corazones en los oídos. Sentirla, sentir su suavidad… Sakura se retorció seductoramente varias veces, haciendo que sus pezones acariciaran el torso de Sasuke.

—Bésame —gimió después, ofreciéndole los pechos.

Todas las células del cuerpo de Sasuke reaccionaron. Con un gemido visceral, profundo, él inclinó la cabeza y tomó un pecho con la boca. Sakura dejó que él la lamiera y saboreara mientras se aferraba a los cabellos de Sasuke y lo observaba cerrar los ojos.

—El otro —ordenó ella tomando la cabeza de Sasuke entre las manos, sin miramientos, y llevándola al otro pecho—. Tócame otra vez —añadió en un susurro.

Pero en lugar de obedecer, él tomó la mano de Sakura y la guió por su cuerpo masculino, tratando de satisfacer su necesidad. Y ella comprendió. Siempre lo había comprendido. Sabía qué tenía que hacer, y sabía que entre ellos se había desatado algo que ningún hombre, ni siquiera Sasuke, era capaz de dominar.

Al sentir el primer contacto, Sasuke suspiró y se apartó, con ojos llenos de pasión. Lentamente desabrochó los botones de la falda de Sakura y bajó la escasa ropa interior centímetro a centímetro, acariciando la piel de sus muslos. Por un breve instante enterró el rostro en el triángulo rosáceo de vello de Sakura, prometiéndose a sí mismo gozar de él. Sakura jadeó y gimió llena de placer, mientras él besaba aquella carne dulce.

Entonces él se quitó el cinturón, y Sakura se levantó. Su cuerpo parecía envuelto en niebla. Era como si Sasuke tuviera un velo delante de los ojos. Ante él, el cuerpo de Sakura brillaba bello y dorado en su desnudez. Sasuke observó a Sakura quitarle el resto de la ropa, Jadeando y gimiendo, llamándolo por su nombre. El estaba de rodillas, desnudo ante ella también. Sakura tomó su cuerpo viril entre las manos, pero Sasuke no podía esperar.

—No, te quiero a ti.

—Sasuke…

—¡Ahora!

—¡Oh, sí! —gritó ella obligándolo a recostarse, arqueándose por encima de él, exigiendo su boca, guiándolo, ayudándolo a deslizarse dentro de aquel paraíso.

—¡Sakura!

Sasuke ni siquiera supo en ese momento si había gritado su nombre en voz alta o no. Tampoco le importaba. Una seda líquida lo abrazaba cálida, apretada, exquisitamente. Cada dulce movimiento era un tormento. Pero Sakura no deseaba hacerlo con delicadeza. Sus manos lo agarraban por el trasero urgiéndolo a penetrarla con fuerza.

Entonces Sasuke tomó el control. Había deseado producirle un placer lento y sensual, volverla loca de deseo. Pero era demasiado. Las bocas de ambos estaban unidas, el ritmo se incrementó. Embestidas largas, salvajes, profundas, borraban todo recuerdo de la mente de Sasuke, que solo podía sentir que ambos estaban unidos como un solo ser, y desear que jamás volvieran a separarse.

Las lágrimas mojaron el rostro de Sasuke. «Sakura,Sakura,Sakura», gritaba su corazón dolido mientras ella pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, jadeando, contra su boca, lamiendo esas lágrimas que Sasuke ni siquiera sabía de quién eran. Las sensaciones estallaban en su cuerpo como si se tratara de un volcán, saltando cada vez más alto, procurándole un sentimiento de libertad y satisfacción inmensos, mientras ambos gritaban y rodaban por la cama. Los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse cortos, rápidos, enérgicos. Sus voces, roncas. Los besos, salvajes. Las manos, frenéticas. Estaba ocurriendo. Fluía por su cuerpo como un torrente, llamas de fuego quemaban su piel, electrificaban cada poro.

—¡Sakura, Sakura! —gritó él.

Ella permaneció en silencio, estremeciéndose, sacudiéndose, con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro. De pronto Sasuke comprendió que había vuelto a la Tierra, aunque sus cuerpos siguieran unidos. Y así quería permanecer, en el lugar más caliente y dulce del mundo. Junto a la mujer más dulce del mundo. Sasuke sonrió. Ella suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Lentamente él se reclinó sobre la cama para que Sakura no tuviera que soportar su peso, acercando la cara a la de ella.

Su mente no debía funcionar correctamente, pensó Sasuke recapacitando sobre lo que acababa de desear, en silencio. Confuso, levantó la vista y la miró. Aquel deseo era solo producto del sexo. Nada más. Entonces se apartó.

—No te vayas —murmuró ella incoherentemente, en una vaga protesta.

Pero Sasuke sentía ya el frío del hielo en su corazón. Giró, se sentó al borde de la cama y se restregó los ojos con las manos. Estaban mojados, llenos de lágrimas de… alguien. Por eso tenía la vista nublada. Y apretaba los dientes. Necesitaba pensar. Aún tenía el pulso acelerado, pero recuperaría la calma. Miró en dirección a la puerta del baño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Voy a ducharme.

Ella musitó algo, demostrando su propia confusión. Sasuke caminó a tientas y abrió el grifo del agua fría. Respiró hondo y entró en la ducha. Hubiera debido ducharse mucho antes. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera comportado así? Las gotas de agua fría, como agujas, lo despertaron. ¿Qué clase de hombre le hacía el amor a una mujer a la que despreciaba?

Ino tenía razón. Aquella era la mujer que había destruido a su familia sin preocuparse por las consecuencias, sin pensar en la pobre gente a la que había dejado sin nada. Recompensar a toda aquella gente le había costado a su padre muy caro. Tanto, que su muerte se había acelerado, mientras él trabajaba dieciséis horas al día, tratando de recuperar la fortuna familiar. Sasuke dio un puñetazo sobre la palma de la mano. Aquella era la mujer que había conducido a su hermano a una muerte violenta. Y él acababa de hacerle el amor.

—¡Vas a pillar un resfriado!

Sasuke levantó la vista. A través de la cortina de agua pudo ver el incomparable cuerpo de Sakura envuelto en una toalla. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, mientras probaba la temperatura del agua. De pronto Sasuke descubrió que estaba temblando, y salió de la ducha con ojos negros y amenazadores. Sakura dio un paso atrás.

—No me importa —contestó él agarrando una toalla.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó ella, atónita.

—Ya está hecho. Ha sido un error, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

Hubiera querido hacerle daño, vengarse. Borrar su deseo de ella, recuperar su propia estima, arruinada minutos antes en la cama revuelta. Quería que ella viera el odio en sus ojos, así que declaró, levantando la cabeza, imitándola en tono de burla:

—Se nos ha ido un poco de las manos, ¿no?

—Vístete y márchate —susurró ella.

—Será un placer.

Sakura se marchó. Sasuke la escuchó derrumbarse sobre la cama. Y se preguntó si se encontraría bien. Así que asomó la cabeza para comprobarlo. Sakura era una adulta. Sabía cuidar de sí misma, y sabía hacerlo muy bien. Entonces Sasuke recordó que su ropa seguía en el dormitorio. Al recogerla de los sitios más distantes e insospechados, miró subrepticiamente hacia la cama. Sakura estaba acurrucada, hecha un ovillo. Exactamente igual que Yuki. Por un segundo su corazón se enterneció. Estaba muy quieta, se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

—Estás tumbada encima de mi camisa —dijo él con frialdad. Sakura no se movió. Sasuke se vio obligado a removerla. Estaba temblando—. Sakura…

—¡Vete!

—¿Necesitas alguna medicina o algo?

—Sí, necesito amor —declaró Sakura sentándose bruscamente en la cama, con ojos de fuego—. Necesito a un hombre que no me utilice. Ni siquiera sabes lo que has hecho, ¿verdad, Sasuke?, ¿a que no?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?, ¿o es que crees que tú no has tenido culpa en lo que ha ocurrido?

—No… —musitó ella tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Mírame —ordenó él apartándole las manos.

Sakura lo hizo, y Sasuke deseó no habérselo ordenado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de reproches, le hacían sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo. Sasuke esbozó un gesto de impotencia. No entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, solo sabía que no podía estar cerca de nadie más que ella.

—La verdad, Sakura, es que nos estamos destruyendo el uno al otro. Esto no puede seguir así. Tenemos que separarnos o…

—¿O qué?

—Olvidarnos el uno del otro. Jamás habrá un término medio para nosotros, Sakura. Tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé. Así que… o en mi cama, o fuera de este país. La elección es tuya.

—¡No… no puedo marcharme! Yuki ni siquiera sabe…

—Has visto a tu hija, sabes que está bien. Ya resolveré de algún modo su necesidad de padre y madre.

—¿Qué?

—No sé cómo, pero… —Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, no podía creer que la estuviera obligando a marcharse, cuando todo el cuerpo le dolía de puro deseo—. Haz lo que debes, y toma el primer avión. Llama por teléfono a Hatake, y vete con él —añadió rabiando de celos—. Está desesperado por darte lo que más quieres. Eso, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

—Pero… ¿qué te pasa a ti con Kakashi? —gritó ella—. ¿Es que estás celoso, o qué?

—Sí —gritó Sasuke agarrándola de los hombros—. No quiero que nadie te toque, excepto yo. Me pone enfermo pensar que otro hombre pueda hacerte el amor. Mi deseo de ti es una verdadera tortura, me degrada…

—¿Y si yo fuera inocente? —preguntó ella con amargura.

—Pero no lo eres.

—¿Y si lo fuera?

—No tiene sentido discutirlo. Quiero que te marches de aquí mañana por la mañana. Haz los preparativos.

Era duro alejarse de ella. Los pies no le respondían, ni ninguna otra parte del cuerpo. Pero por fin Sasuke salió del dormitorio, mientras las palabras de Sakura resonaban aún en su mente. «¿Y si fuera inocente?» Sasuke respiró hondo y se estremeció, tratando de olvidarlo. De ser cierto, las consecuencias de ese hecho resultaban tan alarmantes que ni siquiera se atrevía a considerarlo.

.

.

.

Ay este Sasuke! Que gordo me cae!

Pero bueno,creo que ya por lo menos entienden porque se tuvo que casar con Ino, por el honor, la familia, etc, pero el daño que le causó a Sakura, por la razón que sea,ya esta hecho.

Muchas gracias por los mensajes y reviews.

No pensé en poner otro cap más,pero creo q lo haré n.n

Asi que esten pendientes xD.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sakura trató de descansar. Iba a necesitar de toda su energía y coraje para hacer lo que se proponía: limpiar su nombre de toda culpa y ser reconocida como la madre de Yuki. Y después… después, ni siquiera quería pensar. Pero los celos de Sasuke la habían llenado de esperanza.

Bastante más tarde, Sakura llamó por teléfono a Kakashi, que fue a recogerla. Se dirigieron juntos a una taberna típica griega junto a la turística playa de Alikes, y allí él pareció muy complacido, al saber que Sakura abandonaba la villa. Kakashi se ofreció para ir a buscarla al día siguiente por la mañana, y se molestó cuando Sakura declaró que pensaba quedarse a las puertas de la casa de Sasuke hasta que él decidiera dejarle ver de nuevo a su hija.

—Secuéstrala y vuelve a Inglaterra —aconsejó Kakashi.

—No puedo —contestó Sakura—. Yuki no me conoce, se asustaría…

—Ah, pero pronto se acostumbraría a ti.

—No, Kakashi, no voy a hacerle eso a mi hija. ¿Cómo puedes sugerírmelo siquiera?

—Para ahorrarte más sufrimiento —declaró él tomándola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos—. Pobre Sakura, esto debe ser terrible para ti. Debes estar al límite cuando…

—No me conviertas en una víctima —contestó ella comprendiendo de pronto que él siempre había actuado así—. Estoy decidida a hacer esto correctamente.

—¿Pero por qué, cuando podemos marcharnos y llevárnosla en veinticuatro horas?, ¿por qué, cuando podrías estar con tu hija, como siempre has querido? Ella estará bien, los niños enseguida se acostumbran…

—No —negó Sakura apartando la mano, sintiendo repugnancia de pronto por aquel contacto.

—Entonces, ¿vas a acampar delante de la puerta de la casa de Sasuke, esperando a ver si la ves cuando entren y salgan?, ¿y crees que eso va a acercarte a tu hija? —preguntó sarcástico.

—No hará falta —declaró Sakura con seguridad—. Sasuke no querrá escándalos, con su cuñada apostada en la puerta de su casa, igual que si fuera un paquete perdido.

—Pensé que me necesitabas para aconsejarte…

—Sí, y te estoy terriblemente agradecida por lo que has hecho, Kakashi. Pero ya te lo he dicho: jamás me llevaré a mi hija, mientras ella no se siente cómoda conmigo.

Kakashi tomó la mano de Sakura y comenzó a besarla, sujetándola con fuerza al ver que ella trataba de retirarla. Luego añadió:

—Sakura, me gustaría que me escucharas. Hagámoslo según nuestros planes. Si no te llevas a tu hija ahora, tienes que saber que jamás la tendrás contigo. Según tú, Yuki quiere mucho al Uchiha, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Pues te lo va a poner lo más difícil que pueda. Y según he podido averiguar, en el terreno legal no hay gran cosa que hacer. Te concederán la entrada en la isla una o dos veces al año, para ver a una niña que jamás te reconocerá. Sé que es doloroso, pero creo que deberías rendirte. Vuelve a Inglaterra y comienza una nueva vida, Sakura. Deja que yo cuide de ti. Puedo curar tus heridas, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Sakura abrió los ojos inmensamente. Sasuke tenía razón. Horrorizada, al comprender que había estado malinterpretando la actitud de Kakashi, trató de rechazarlo con suavidad. Y, al hacerlo, desvió la vista ausente hacia el extremo opuesto de la taberna. Allí estaba Sasuke, mirándolos. Sakura tragó. Por supuesto. La observaba constantemente… tratando de evitar que arruinara la reputación de los Uchiha. Kakashi frunció el ceño. Siguió la dirección de la mirada de Sakura y, nada más ver a Sasuke, le soltó la mano.

—Bien, no puedo perder esta oportunidad. Voy a hablar unas palabras con él —comentó con naturalidad.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Sakura sorprendida, consciente de que su abogado siempre lo había evitado.

—Bueno, le diré que te vas de la villa, esas cosas.

Kakashi tardó quizá demasiado tiempo en darle aquel escueto mensaje a Sasuke. Él lo escuchaba sin inmutarse, sin mover un músculo, con ojos amenazadores.

—Ya está hecho —comentó el abogado al volver a la mesa de Sakura, satisfecho—. ¿Lista para marchamos?

—Claro, creo que hoy me acostaré pronto.

—Y yo.

No fue hasta no llegar al dintel de la puerta de la villa, cuando Sakura comprendió que Kakashi pretendía pasar la noche allí, con ella.

—No, Kakashi —gritó muerta de pánico—, no lo eches todo a perder…

—Vamos, estamos muy bien juntos. La otra noche, cuando estuviste en mis brazos…

—Solo me estabas consolando —protestó Sakura rehuyendolo, recordando una y otra vez las experiencias con Itachi, muy similares a aquella—. Por favor, Kakashi.

—¡Suéltala, Hatake! —ordenó de pronto Sasuke con calma.

—¡Tú no te metas en esto! —contestó Kakashi obedeciendo, mientras Sakura suspiraba de alivio.

—Suéltala, o te mando a Inglaterra en el primer avión. Con un equipo sanitario, para resucitarte —añadió Sasuke acercándose más a ellos. Sakrua se apartó de Kakashi de inmediato—. Buenas noches, Hatake —continuó Sasuke sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras el abogado subía a su coche—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Dame las llaves.

Sakura luchó por encontrarlas en el bolso, pero estaba tan nerviosa y temblorosa que lo tiró todo al suelo. Ambos se agacharon a recogerlo. Sasuke, a pocos centímetros de ella, la miró a los ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien de verdad, Sakura?

—Estoy temblando, desilusionada —admitió ella al fin—. Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste. Gracias, me has ahorrado una terrible escena.

—Y Hatake sigue vivo —sonrió él abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa y encendiendo la luz.

—Bueno, le habría asestado un fuerte golpe en sus partes, con la rodilla —sonrió Sakura débilmente.

—¿Puedes tú sola, o quieres que me quede?

—Estaré bien en cuanto recupere el aliento. Ya… ya me ha ocurrido una vez, por eso sentí pánico. Pero en aquella ocasión no tuve tanta suerte.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, vaciló un momento.

Sakura sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Finalmente él se dio la vuelta y se marchó, despidiéndose con la mano.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó pronto. Limpió la casa y dejó su maleta en un cobertizo vacío que había visto el día que fueron a dar de comer a los animales de la granja. Luego clavó una escueta nota en la puerta de la villa, dirigida a su abogado: _Estaremos en contacto. He encontrado alojamiento. __Sakura__._

No era cierto, por supuesto. Ya lo buscaría después, una vez hubiera obtenido lo que quería de Sasuke. Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha, ella recordó que aquella mañana Sasuke tenía intención de hablar seriamente con Ino. Y no iba a gustarle que ella apareciera en mitad de la discusión. Por eso se sentó frente a la puerta. Después de un rato, decidió pasear. Se apoyó en el tronco de un olivo y contempló el maravilloso paisaje. Y entonces comenzó a sentir amor por aquella isla. No quería sentirlo, de modo que trató de buscar pegas. Aquel extraño lenguaje que no dominaba, la distancia a su casa, las diferencias culturales. Pero no se le ocurrió nada más. ¿Podría quizá vivir allí? El corazón le decía que Yuki sería más feliz en aquella isla que en Inglaterra. Y ella… Sakura inhaló el aire limpio, lentamente. Quería ser la madre de Yuki siempre, no solo durante los fines de semana. Y había algo más. También deseaba a Sasuke. Pero sabía que su relación solo podía basarse en el sexo, dado el desprecio que él sentía por ella. No obstante, era un comienzo. El sexo era lo único que tenía a su favor.

Solo de pensarlo se le aceleraba el pulso. Sasuke no se había asustado al ver la cicatriz de su pecho. Ni siquiera la había mencionado. Debía desearla mucho, cuando era capaz incluso de ignorarla. Quizá, si lograra ser su amante, ella pudiera explicarle toda la historia acerca de Itachi, sus manejos financieros. El problema era que no tenía ninguna prueba. Sería su palabra contra la de Itachi. No era muy esperanzador, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Sakura consultó el reloj y vio que era la hora de la comida, de modo que decidió volver. Cuando llegó de nuevo delante de la puerta de la casa de Sasuke estaba hambrienta y cansada. Además estaba nublado, y comenzaba a llover. Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta. Fue Sasuke quien abrió.

—¿Sí?

—He venido a ver a Yuki.

—Hoy no.

—Muy bien —contestó Sakura sentándose mientras la puerta se cerraba, dispuesta a esperar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sasuke abriendo de nuevo inmediatamente.

—Esperar.

—¿A qué?

—A que cambies de opinión.

—Está lloviendo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

La puerta se cerró. Sakura musitó algo y se tapó la cabeza inútilmente con el bolso. De pronto un rayo la sorprendió. Bruscamente, comenzó a diluviar con fuerza. La lluvia levantaba el barro rojo del suelo salpicándola. En cuestión de segundos estaba calada. Pero de pronto dejó de llover. Sakura levantó la vista y vio un enorme paraguas de colores.

—Entra —gritó Sasuke tratando de hacerse oír por encima de los truenos—. Tienes un aspecto lamentable.

—Gracias.

—Cada vez que decido algo, me haces sabotaje.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Sube, date un baño y caliéntate.

—Muchísimas gracias.

—No es para tomarlo a risa.

Pero lo era, pensó Sakura. Había conseguido su primer objetivo. Temblando, siguió a Sasuke escaleras arriba. Al llegar al descansillo él la observó con impaciencia.

—¡Pero mírate!

Sakura obedeció. Estaba calada hasta los huesos, cubierta de barro, con el pelo pegado a la cara. Y debía estar poniendo perdida la alfombra. Miró para atrás y comprobó que así era.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Espera ahí.

Sasuke subió aprisa y recogió una toalla con la que envolvió a Sakura. Luego la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta un precioso dormitorio, dejándola en el baño adyacente, en el suelo.

—Te buscaré algo de ropa, te la dejaré en el dormitorio. Baja cuando estés lista.

Sakura asintió, sin atreverse a decir nada. Cerró la puerta y preparó un baño con sales y aceite. Y se sumergió en él suspirando. La bañera era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran dos personas, observó. Sakura cerró los ojos y recapacitó. Quizá se quedara dormida y Sasuke tirara abajo la puerta, atemorizado ante la idea de que se hubiera ahogado.

Permaneció mucho tiempo en la bañera, esperando en parte a que apareciera Sasuke, hasta que recuperó el sentido común y comprendió que era imposible, dado su estado de ánimo. Así que salió, se secó, y se dirigió al dormitorio, esperando ver sobre la cama un precioso vestido de Ino. Sin embargo no había más que una camiseta y unos vaqueros de hombre. Tampoco había secador, por lo que se enrolló una toalla en el pelo a modo de turbante. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Estás vestida?

—Casi —contestó Sakura envolviéndose con fuerza en la toalla, sentándose en la cama, agotada.

—Creo que debes saberlo —comentó León entrando en el dormitorio y sentándose en una silla—. Ino, Kaoru y Natasa se han ido a casa de su padre.

—¿Y la mujer de su padre?

—Dice que le parece bien, si Natasa se queda también, para calmar a Ino. Inoichi quiere transformar un ala de la casa en un apartamento para ellas, así que de momento no pueden mudarse allí.

—¿Tuvisteis una escena?

—No, se calmó cuando le dije que le pasaría una sustanciosa suma —contestó Sasuke cínicamente.

—¡Qué generoso!

—Ino es irritante y difícil, pero yo siento una gran simpatía por ella —musitó Sasuke—. Tuvo una hija cuando no era más que una cría, y su marido jamás la quiso.

—¿Y a dónde ha ido, mientras tanto? —preguntó Sakura compadecida.

—A la villa. Es un arreglo temporal. Fue idea suya. Le dije que podía tomárselo de un modo profesional. Tiene mucho talento para la decoración. Y Natasa también lo cree. Ino estaba encantada con la idea.

—Estupendo.

—¿Y tú, dónde piensas quedarte?

—Por el momento, en ninguna parte.

—Pues con este tiempo no puedes salir. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, Sakura?

—Dormir —contestó ella dejándose caer sobre la almohada.

Oscuramente, en algún lugar de su conciencia, Sakura oyó a León musitar y jurar. Luego escuchó el rumor de sábanas, y entonces se hizo la oscuridad.

Sakura se despertó creyendo que habían pasado solo unos minutos. La lluvia seguía cayendo torrencialmente, todo estaba oscuro. Bostezó, se desperezó y acto seguido se quedó helada. Un par de ojos la observaban. Entonces se encendió la luz y descubrió que se trataba de Sasuke.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Ah… sí, mucha.

—Te buscaré un secador. Baja cuando te hayas vestido. Y deja ya esa actitud de mosquita muerta. Prefiero verte gritar y reír.

Sakura se levantó. Sasuke se había marchado. Le llevó mucho rato desenredarse el pelo, seco y revuelto en la toalla. Tuvo que remangarse la camisa de Sasuke unas cuantas veces, para sacar las manos. Al abrocharse el escote comprobó que casi podía meter la cabeza dentro, cada vez que la movía. Decidió mejor desabrochar un par de botones, por mucho que el escote resultara sugerente. También tuvo que abrocharse el cinturón muy prieto, para que no se le cayeran los pantalones con el peso de tanta tela sobrante, recogida en los tobillos. Iba descalza.

—Hola, ¿hay alguien? —llamó Sakura, entrando en el vestíbulo.

Sasuke apareció tras unos instantes, la miró de arriba abajo y, tras esbozar una mueca, le dio la espalda con un gesto, indicándole que lo siguiera.

—Ensalada de queso _feta _—comentó él de pronto, al llegar a la cocina.

—Estupendo —contestó Sakura mirando a su alrededor, admirando la exquisita decoración, sin duda obra de Ino.

—Tendrás que quedarte aquí esta noche, y no me contestes «Sí, Sasuke».

Sakura estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Había logrado su segundo objetivo.

—Gracias. ¿Sabes ya cómo vas a conseguir que Yuki tenga padre y madre?

—No.

—Pobre cría. Es preciosa. Sería una lástima que se obsesionara…

—¡Sakura! —gruñó Sasuke dando un puñetazo en la mesa—. Ya estoy yo bastante preocupado, no me estás ayudando mucho…

—Pero puedo hacerlo —aseguró ella—. Sabes muy bien qué hago aquí, ¿verdad?

—Has venido porque eres tan obstinada como una mula.

—Sí, eso es cierto.

Por fin había llegado el momento, pero de pronto Sakura perdió el coraje. Lo que tenía que sugerirle resultaba difícil de decir, duro, a la luz de aquella luminosa cocina.

—Es… tan difícil —comenzó Sakura, dando vueltas a la ensalada con el tenedor.

—Eso jamás ha sido un obstáculo para ti —declaró Sasuke cáustico.

—Está bien —continuó Sakura bajando la vista—. Tengo una proposición que hacerte —añadió bajando las manos para desabrocharse disimuladamente otro botón de la camisa, consciente de lo poco atractiva que debía estar con aquella ropa—. Bien…

—¿Sí?

Sasuke había pronunciado solo una palabra, pero lo había hecho con pasión, con lujuria. Y al levantar la vista Sakura observó que la contemplaba con expresión sensual. Sí, él accedería, pensó excitada.

—Me ofreciste una elección —continuó Sakura con voz ronca.

Un músculo del rostro de Sasuke se contrajo de pronto, casi imperceptiblemente. Sakura se lamió los labios tratando de continuar. Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron, Sakura sintió que tenía la boca seca. Comenzaba a sentir calor en todo el cuerpo.

—Yo… —Sakura tragó. Ojalá hubiera tenido el valor de lanzarse sobre él, rasgarle la camisa y satisfacer el tempestuoso deseo que la embargaba—. En una ocasión te dije que estaba dispuesta a todo por Yuki. Y creo que tú también —Sasuke asintió en silencio—. Ella necesita conocerme, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Y yo comprendo por qué quieres que me vaya… —nerviosa, al ver que él no decía nada, excepto por lo que su cuerpo dejaba entrever, Salura se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—. Ya no sé por dónde iba.

—Dices que comprendes por qué quiero que te marches.

—Ah, sí, cierto. Sin embargo… he decidido quedarme.

—Ahhh…

Aquello fue solo un susurro. Ronco, profundo, emotivo. Sakura continuó caminando con más tensión, más deprisa. Tomó aliento e hizo su proposición a toda prisa, sin darle oportunidad de interrumpirla.

—Y, para empezar, quiero quedarme en esta casa, porque eso nos conviene a los dos. Si lo piensas, verás que tiene mucho sentido. Yo podría trabar amistad con Yuki más deprisa, podría subir a descansar o ir a verla cuando quisiera, y gradualmente pasaría a formar parte de su vida, de modo que al final tú no tendrías que soportar mi presencia durante tanto tiempo, como si viniera de visita. Y ella acabaría por aceptarme como su madre y… y entonces se pondría muy contenta y… y entonces yo podría marcharme a otra casa, buscar algo en la isla. Yuki sabría que tiene madre, yo podría escribirla, telefonearla…

—¿Quieres… vivir en esta casa? Sabes lo que eso significa —contestó Sasuke. Sakura asintió—. Deja que intente comprender lo que dices. Dices que, por el bien de Yuki, ¿te arriesgarías a que te utilizara, simplemente por el sexo?

No era así exactamente, se dijo Sakura en silencio. No se trataba solo de sexo. Quizá fuera esa la actitud de Sasuke hacia ella en ese momento, pero después, de algún modo, lograría convencerlo de su inocencia, y sus sentimientos cambiarían. La apuesta era fuerte, pero merecía la pena. Sakura bajó la vista hasta el suelo, tratando de dominarse. Y de pronto comprendió lo ridícula que debía parecerle. Con tanto ir y venir, los vaqueros se le habían soltado, arrastrándose por el suelo. El cinturón apenas se lo sujetaba en su sitio. Si Sasuke parecía tenso, no era de deseo. Debía estar a punto de echarse a reír.

—Dijiste que… que harías cualquier cosa por Yuki.

—Sí, eso he dicho —contestó Sakura.

—¿Incluso estar disponible para mí, solo por estar con ella?

Sasuke debía estar tratando de descubrir hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar por Yuki. ¿A acostarse con él, o con cualquiera que él pudiera sugerirle?, ¿es que no era más que una prostituta? Pero debía responder. Su esperanza de volver a encontrar en él el amor que un día habían compartido se desvaneció. Estaba haciendo el ridículo.

—Si ese es el precio…

Sakura sabía que él no le quitaba ojo de encima. Miraba al suelo, pero se sentía clavada a él, a causa de su mirada. Todo a su alrededor ardía, incluso el aire. Sasuke debía estar reprimiéndose para no lanzar una carcajada.

—Trato hecho —dijo él, cuando ella había abandonado ya toda esperanza.

—Gracias.

—Pero con una condición. No volverás a ponerte en contacto con Hatake. Ni visitas, ni llamadas telefónicas, ni cartas, ni nada.

—Él sabe a qué atenerse, Sasuke. Y yo necesito un abogado.

—¿Un abogado, o un compañero y cómplice de secuestro? —preguntó Sasuke con sencillez—. Tengo todos los detalles sobre la ruta que habíais planeado seguir. Él me los dio ayer. Yo que tú, me olvidaría de Hatake y de sus jueguecitos. Podría resultar que no vuelves a ver nunca más a tu hija.

—¿Y por qué iba él a contártelo todo? —preguntó Sakura atónita.

—Hatake me ha estado advirtiendo de esa posibilidad desde el principio, Sakura. Él no quiere que tengas éxito.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiere cargar con una hija que no es suya, ¿no lo comprendes? Hatake es de ese tipo de hombres al que les gusta que las mujeres dependan de él. Y tú dependías de él desesperadamente, mientras estabas en prisión. Él podía hacerse el héroe. No pretendo menospreciar lo que ha hecho por ti, solo sus motivos. Pero en cuanto has demostrado tener fuerza, se ha vuelto atrás y ha hecho todo lo posible para que fracasaras. Ya veo que aún no estás convencida. ¿Te convencería si te digo que sé incluso que él te trajo ropa para ti y para Yuki, y juguetes para distraerla durante el viaje?

Sakura se sintió traicionada. Su plan jamás habría funcionado. Kakashi se había asegurado de ello. Sasuke los habría detenido antes incluso de salir de la isla.

—Hicimos planes…

—Lo sé.

—¡Habría perdido a Yuki para siempre! —se lamentó Sakura.

—Sin duda.

—¿Cómo ha podido hacerme una cosa así?

—El tiene sus propios intereses. Tú debías encajar en ellos, Sakura.

Sakura se echó a temblar, dio un paso hacia Sasuke y se tambaleó, pisándose los vaqueros y agarrándose a la mesa llena de frustración, ante su propia torpeza.

—Estás convencido de que iba a alejar a Yuki de todo lo que ama —sollozó Sakura, desesperada por conseguir la comprensión de Sasuke—, pero yo jamás haría algo tan cruel. Kakashi y yo discutimos sobre esa posibilidad, pero yo insistí en que mi hija y yo entabláramos primero una relación intensa antes de…

—De secuestrarla. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrírsete siquiera una idea así, Sakura?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Kakashi decía siempre que Yuki era una carga para ti, y la idea me resultaba insoportable, Sasuke. Pensaba en mi hija, sufriendo a causa de tu sentido del deber, en tu mujer y tu hija, tratándola mal, y eso… me volvía loca —explicó Sakura atándose de nuevo el cinturón.

—¿Y ahora piensas de otro modo?

—Sí, ahora pienso de otro modo. No tengo intención de llevármela de aquí jamás. Ella es feliz, y te quiere. Espero que algún día me quiera a mí también. Tal y como te he dicho, si todo va bien, viviré en aquí y encontraré un trabajo. Siempre he querido lo mejor para Yuki, de verdad. Creía que lo mejor era que estuviera conmigo, pero ahora sé que nos necesita a los dos. Puedes confiar en mí. Te juro que no voy a secuestrarla —Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sakura contuvo el aliento—. Créeme.

—Te creo, pero tomaré precauciones. No irás a ningún sitio sin mí. Tengo que vigilarte, Sakura. Esta casa será tu prisión. Me parece razonable, dadas las circunstancias, ¿no?

—He conocido prisiones peores —musitó Sakura—. Al menos, esta tiene piscina —Sasuke apretó los labios, pero esa vez, definitivamente, para ocultar una sonrisa. Sakura suspiró. Su ridículo aspecto había conseguido vencer la resistencia de Sasuke, que debía estar a punto de caer al suelo, muerto de risa—. Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

Sakura se remangó ausente la camisa. Había echado a perder su objetivo número tres. Sasuke jamás volvería a desearla después de verla así vestida.

—Sakura… ¿dónde están tus cosas? En la villa no quedaba nada, cuando llevé allí a Ino.

—En un cobertizo vacío, cerca de la granja.

—Pues tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, entonces. No voy a salir con este tiempo. ¿Vas a terminarte eso? —preguntó Sasuke señalando la ensalada.

—No, ya no tengo hambre.

—Entonces ven conmigo. Puedes ocupar la antigua habitación de Itachi. No la ha usado nadie desde entonces, aún están todas sus cosas, pero estoy seguro de que no te importará.

Sakura observó a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. ¿Pretendía recordarle cuál había sido su deber? El día en que Sakura le pidió el divorcio a Itachi, él se había llevado todas sus cosas de la casa para mandarlas a Zakynthos. Evidentemente, su intención había sido salir del país.

—¿Y por qué iba a importarme? —preguntó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros, movimiento que causó que la camisa se le saliera del hombro.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —ordenó Sasuke respirando hondo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ponerte tan sexy, da igual la ropa que lleves —gritó Sasuke.

—¿Cómo?, ¿con esto? —preguntó Sakura abriendo enormemente los ojos, preguntándose si bromeaba. Bastó un vistazo para comprobar que no era así—. Sasuke… —añadió Sakura alzando una mano para detenerlo.

—Oh, no, no puedes romper nuestro acuerdo tan deprisa —contestó Sasuke amenazador.

De pronto Sakura estaba con la espalda contra la pared, y Sasuke la besaba. La camisa se deslizaba por sus hombros, pero a Sakura ya no le importaba nada.

—Una noche intensa —musitó ella enloquecida.

—Estoy deseándolo —contestó él, respirando seductoramente en su oído.

—Y yo. Llévame a la cama, Sasuke.

Fuera de sí, él se apartó de ella y la tomó de la mano. Pero Sakura se resistió. No soportaba más aquellos vaqueros. Se los quitó allí mismo, dejándolos caer al suelo. De todos modos, no podía caminar con ellos. Entonces ambos echaron a correr hasta el dormitorio donde ella se había bañado minutos antes. Al llegar, él la acorraló contra la puerta y todo fue un caos de brazos y piernas, hasta que cayeron sobre la alfombra.

«Te quiero», repetía ella en silencio en su mente, comprendiendo que nunca se conformaría con una relación esporádica con Yuki y un revolcón con Sasuke, cada vez que fuera a visitar a su hija. Quería vivir con ellos dos para siempre, y nadie podría detenerla. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras lo besaba, mientras saboreaba su piel morena. Lo lamía, lo devoraba. Sus manos tocaron su carne excitada y cálida, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Y esos ojos negros decían: «te quiero». Sasuke mordió su labio inferior como si quisiera vengarse por algo que ella le hubiera hecho. Tembloroso, acarició sus pechos. Pero de pronto sus manos se detuvieron. Sakura sintió la mano de Sasuke tantear la cicatriz de su pecho, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que lo había olvidado por completo. Sasuke no debía haber notado nada, la última vez que hicieron el amor.

Él estaba muy quieto, mirándola atónito. Sakura se quedó paralizada. La encontraba fea, estaba segura. Aquel era el fin. Sasuke jamás volvería a desearla. Jamás se enamoraría de ella. La evitaría como a la peste, y seguirían siendo extraños el uno para el otro ya para siempre.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. Un día, acabaría por encontrarse de frente con la mujer o la amante de Sasuke, la madrastra de Yuki. Y no podría soportarlo. Sakura se soltó de Sasuke.

—Te repugna, ¿verdad? Sé que es horrible, pero sigo siendo yo. Pero si no te gusta cómo soy, entonces todos tus problemas quedan resueltos. No volverá a tentarte la idea de seducir a una mujer a la que desprecias, y yo jamás volveré a animarte a hacerlo.

.

.

Bueno,ahora si! Hasta aca.

Justo en esta parte termian el cap! pero no se desesperen, prometo subir los ults 2 caps en unos dias.

Paciencia!

Gracias por los reviews!


	12. Capítulo 11

Listo! Les traje rápido el cap 11! Asi que no digan que me tarde mucho xD. Ahora se van a enterar del porque de la cicatriz que tiene nuestra Saku en el pecho u.u

.

.

_**Capítulo 11**_

Desesperada, Sakura trató de ponerse en pie. Sasuke tiró de ella tumbándola de nuevo, y ambos lucharon hasta que las lágrimas vencieron a Sakura, que no dejaba de sollozar. Era perfectamente consciente de que Sasuke estaba tenso, en silencio, junto a ella, mirándola sin tocarla, sin consolarla siquiera.

—No hace falta que digas nada —musitó Sakura tapándose los pechos con las manos, observando a Sasuke, que seguía mudo y horrorizado—. ¿Dónde está la habitación de Itachi? Señálamela, y me apartaré de tu vista.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Sasuke sentándose, aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—Cáncer.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Sasuke en un susurro, respirando hondo—. ¿Era esa tu enfermedad, la razón por la que estabas tan cansada?

—Sí. Dime cuál es la habitación de Itachi.

Sasuke estaba en estado de shock. Siempre había adorado los pechos de Sakura, siempre los había considerado perfectos. Suaves, redondos, dulces al contacto de sus labios, con pezones que reaccionaban siempre, alerta a sus caricias… Pero ella se había enfrentado a una enfermedad terrible… de pronto Sasuke sintió un vacío en su interior. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¡Era posible que muriera! El shock volvió a atenazarlo nada más pensarlo, dejándolo paralizado. Horrorizado, Sasuke la miró a los ojos, llorosos, y luchó desesperadamente por no decir una locura. Como, por ejemplo, «No me dejes nunca, no puedes morir. ¿Por qué tú, precisamente?».

—Lo siento —dijo en cambio.

Sakura lo miró como si todo su mundo acabara de derrumbarse. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, de expresión infeliz. Sasuke no podía dejarla marchar. Suavemente acarició su brazo, tratando de hacer caso omiso a su propio miedo, a sus propias necesidades, para concentrarse en las de ella. Sakura creía que era fea. Creía que él ya no la encontraba sexy. ¡Ojalá hubiera sido así!

—Quítate las manos del pecho —ordenó él en voz baja.

—No —sacudió ella la cabeza violentamente—. Ya lo has visto. ¿No te basta con eso? ¿Es que quieres humillarme?

—Verlo no es suficiente para ninguno de los dos.

Sasuke apartó despiadadamente las manos de Sakura y besó cada centímetro de sus pechos. Ella hizo una mueca y echó la cabeza atrás, cuando sus labios tocaron la cicatriz. Sasuke era demasiado fuerte como para apartarlo de allí.

—¿Te gusta? —murmuró él.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le gustaba. Dejó escapar un gemido, disfrutando de la gloriosa sensación de sentir sus firmes labios sobre el pecho, sobre un lugar que nadie, ni siquiera ella, había rozado con tanta ternura. Verlo amarla así, devota y delicadamente, la enterneció. Sasuke besaba dulcemente la misma herida de su feminidad.

—No llores —murmuró él levantando la cabeza—. Ya pasó, ¿verdad? Ya ha pasado, dime que ya ha pasado —exigió saber Sasuke con urgencia.

Inquieto, Sasuke trató de detener aquel llanto. Sakura sintió que la estrechaba en sus brazos. Él estaba temblando. Y ella era incapaz de comprender por qué. Entonces él se detuvo, se echó atrás y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Ha pasado? —insistió él, con vehemencia.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —preguntó Sakura con el corazón acelerado, preguntándose si malinterpretaba sus gestos.

—Yo solo… solo preguntaba. Afecta a Yuki, ¿no es así? —preguntó él irritado.

Sakura esperaba que fuera otra la razón. Pero no se atrevía a confiar en su intuición. ¡Se había equivocado tantas veces! Quizá hubiera vuelto a sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Sakura que, una vez más, interpretó correctamente el suspiro de alivio que exhaló Sasuke. Él acariciaba de nuevo sus pechos, como si con ello pudiera curarla—. Se supone que viviré cien años, si no me rompo el cuello haciendo volteretas.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría, al verla bromear. Lo único que deseaba era abrazarla con fuerza, olvidar el instante en que había creído que ella, su apasionada amante, moriría antes de tiempo. Y cerró los ojos, rezando y dando gracias a Dios. Cuando los abrió, ella sonreía.

—Ven a la cama, y cuéntamelo todo —dijo él con voz grave. Dulcemente, Sasuke retiró las sábanas y la ayudó a meterse dentro, uniéndose a ella y estrechándola en sus brazos con cuidado, como si fuera un bello objeto de porcelana—. ¿Cuándo ocurrió? Parecías estar bien, cuando fui a visitarte a prisión. ¿Fue entonces?

—Bueno, verme acusada de fraude no ayudó mucho. Me sentía enferma, apenas comía, pero todo empezó mucho antes. Aunque, la verdad, yo no descubrí el bulto hasta después de ingresar en prisión. El oncólogo habló conmigo y me dijo que se debía al estrés del matrimonio…

Sakura apretó los labios decidida a callar, pero Sasuke puso un dedo sobre su barbilla y alzó su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Qué estrés?

—No creo que quieras saberlo. Déjalo. Es mejor así.

—No. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, Sakura. Eso fue en el pasado, hoy ya no —Sakura bajó la vista, pero él insistió, alzando su rostro con el dedo—. Tengo que saberlo.

—Cometí un terrible error —continuó Sakura con tristeza—. Itachi fue muy dulce y atento cuando yo estaba destrozada, tratando de superar el hecho de que me abandonaras. Supongo que me enamoré de él porque se parecía a ti. Pero en cuanto nos casamos me di cuenta de que él vivía obsesivamente celoso de ti, de que se había casado conmigo solo para hacerte daño. Yo le dije que eso era una tontería, que eras tú quien me había abandonado, pero…

—Pero él tenía razón, me hizo daño —confesó Sasuke reviviendo el dolor. En aquel entonces, Sasuke había llegado a odiar a su hermano y a sentirse avergonzado de ello. Era como si Sakura lo hubiera traicionado, por mucho que comprendiera que tenía derecho a rehacer su vida—. ¿Y dices que él estaba celoso?

—No hacía más que hablar de ti —añadió Sakuraa—, y eso no ayudaba en nada a nuestra relación. Yo no podía dejar de compararos a los dos.

—¿Sí?

—Sasuke… creo que debes saber que tú no le gustabas. Itachi creía que tu padre te prefería a ti. Y los profesores, los amigos… todos.

—Jamás me di cuenta. Sigue.

—Bueno, pues… nuestra relación fue de mal en peor.

—¿Y de ahí el estrés? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño—. Comprendo que sea terrible, estar casado con alguien a quien no amas, pero tampoco es para tanto, ¿no? Hay algo más, ¿verdad? —añadió escrutando su rostro, con el ceño fruncido.

—El fue… un bruto.

—¿Por qué?

—Se emborrachaba. Se emborrachaba porque se sentía fracasado, en comparación contigo —explicó Sakura—. Entonces venía a casa y me gritaba, me arrojaba cosas, a veces me pegaba y…

De nuevo Sakura apretó los labios. Pero Sasuke comprendió. Itachii la había pegado. Había herido su precioso cuerpo. Apenas podía contener la ira.

—¿Y?

—El… él me obligó a acostarme con él, cuando estaba borracho.

—¿Quieres decir que te violó? —preguntó Sasuke inhalando aire, expandiendo el pecho y apretando los puños.

—¡Solo una vez! —exclamó ella en voz baja, restándole importancia a un momento terrible de su vida.

—¡Oh, Sakura!

—No, yo no soy una víctima, me niego a serlo. No pretendo restarle importancia a lo que hizo, pero me niego a arruinar mi vida por culpa de sus celos, de sus asaltos de borracho —se apresuró a decir Sakura—. Yo lo he olvidado, no me gusta pensar en ello. El pasado tiene sus fantasmas y sus pesadillas, pero yo debo seguir adelante y mirar al futuro.

—Eres increíble —comentó Sasuke maravillado.

Sakura suspiró y enterró el rostro en su cuello. Sasuke no podía creer que hubiera tenido que pasar por todo aquello. Una ola de sentimiento protector lo invadió, instándolo a protegerla a partir de ese momento. Sakura no volvería a sufrir. Ya había sufrido bastante.

—¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te dijeron que tenías cáncer?

—Aterrada. Fue como chocar contra un muro. Ni siquiera recuerdo nada del resto de aquel día. Me sentí tremendamente vulnerable, y comencé a deprimirme de verdad. Pasaba las noches llorando.

—¿Tenías miedo de morir?

—No, de no volver a ver a Yuki —lo corrigió Sakura—. Solo temía morir sin volver a ver a mi hija. Fue entonces cuando decidí que, pasara lo que pasara, la buscaría y entablaría con ella una relación profunda. Por eso decidí curarme como fuera. Y aquí estoy. Ahora ya sabes por qué estoy empeñada en que ella sepa que soy su madre.

—Lo sabrá. Algún día. Yo me encargo de eso —aseguró Sasuke terriblemente conmovido, admirado ante su valentía y fortaleza—. Algún día. Pronto te llamará mamá.

—Sasuke —lo llamó Sakura abrazándolo, con ojos de felicidad—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Bueno, si no me ahogas primero —protestó Sasuke, en broma.

—Otra vez me he pasado de la raya, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura soltándolo.

—Exacto —rió Sasuke besándola dulce y tiernamente—. Y ahora, veamos si puedes llegar lejos también en otra dirección.

—Oh, señor Uchiha —susurró Sakura—, creí que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca.

—Pues espera y verás.

—¿Adónde vas? —protestó Sakura viéndolo saltar de la cama.

—Vamos a celebrarlo.

—¿A celebrarlo?, ¿el qué?

Sasuke se quedó mirándola, contemplándola. Su imagen sencillamente le paralizaba el corazón, estaba terriblemente emocionado.

—Tu vida.

—Eres maravilloso, Sasuke. Brindaré por eso.

Sasuke salió apresuradamente de la habitación, muy animado, y se dirigió a la cocina por una botella de champán. Por fin comprendía que no solo deseaba a Sakura, sino que quería vivir con ella, tenerla siempre en su cama. Subió las escaleras aprisa, con la botella y dos copas en la mano, y al llegar la abrió.

—Me he enfriado.

—No importa —sonrió Sasuke, dejando que la espuma del champán se desparramara sobre ella y sobre la cama.

—Eres un bruto, mira lo que has hecho. ¡Estoy toda pringosa!

—Exacto —contestó Sasuke satisfecho, con voz ronca, inclinándose sobre ella y comenzando a lamerla—. Quizá puedas hacer lo mismo tú por mí, después.

Aquello le llevó mucho tiempo. Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a terminar. Antes incluso de llegar a las rodillas de Sakura, ella había tomado en sus manos su cuerpo masculino y lo movía a un ritmo irresistible. Sasuke sintió una tremenda ternura por Sakura mientras le hacía el amor. Era casi como si su corazón estuviera rebosante de algo intangible. Las sensaciones físicas eran intensas, su pasión por ella volcánica, pero había otro ingrediente más, una cualidad indefinible, que se había colado en su relación. Algo profundo y alarmante, un sentimiento de satisfacción y calor. La sensación de haber vuelto a casa.

Sasuke besó la cicatriz de Sakura con ternura, deseando borrar el dolor. Ella se estremeció de placer, se volvió hacia él y dijo algo que le rasgó el corazón:

—Te quiero.

Entonces lo besó. Por un momento, él no respondió. No pudo. Luego, arrastrado por una emoción que era incapaz de explicar, le devolvió aquellos besos con fiera pasión hasta sentir que solo el climax físico de su cuerpo era capaz de borrar aquel sentimiento de dolor dulce y amargo a la vez.

Sus cuerpos se convirtieron entonces en uno solo. Sus respiraciones, sus suspiros, los latidos de sus corazones se acompasaron. Suavemente, con una lentitud torturante, él se movió dentro de ella bañando su rostro de besos y acariciando sus pechos.

Entonces él comenzó a perder la cabeza, a pensar locuras: que estarían así, juntos, para siempre; que haría cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir que ella se quedara, fuera cual fuera el pasado de Sakura; que lo que él sentía también era amor; que eso era lo que él deseaba. Con toda su alma. Sasuke se dejó llevar por esa idea, porque el simple hecho de pensarla intensificaba el fuego y el placer de ambos, conmoviendo su corazón.

Después, tumbado junto a ella, escuchándola respirar, Sasuke se sintió más feliz de lo que recordaba haberse sentido nunca. La observó dormirse y la besó impulsivamente, sintiendo que aquello era bálsamo para sus heridas.

Pero si la amaba, pensó, tenía un grave problema de conciencia. Necesitaba hablar con ella, buscar el modo de demostrar su inocencia. Encontrar pruebas. Pero, ¿cómo?

Tres semanas era mucho tiempo en la vida de una niña, pensó Sakura feliz, mientras Sasuke, Yuki y ella paseaban por las calles floridas de Alikes. Yuki iba en medio, agarrando a ambos de las manos, dando piruetas en el aire.

—¡Una, dos, tres…!

—Otra vez —exigía Yuki.

—Ya hemos llegado a la taberna, cariño —señaló Sakura contemplando a su hija con admiración y ternura.

—Ah, buenas noches, bella dama —saludó el tabernero a la niña, haciendo una reverencia, y llevándola a una mesa.

Aquel era su restaurante favorito. Yuki veía pasar los ponys desde el balcón, mientras esperaban la comida. La niña disfrutaba con placeres sencillos, y Sakura disfrutaba solo con verla. Tras la cena, Sasuke y ella pasearon por la playa. Yuki iba a hombros de él. Sakura se sentía profundamente feliz. Todas las noches, Sasuke le demostraba sus sentimientos simplemente con la mirada. Era casi como en los viejos tiempos.

Casi, porque Sasuke no se había entregado por completo a ella. Ni lo haría, mientras Sakura no demostrara su inocencia. Pronto llegaría el momento de hablar seriamente con él, de tratar de convencerlo. Y su única baza era que él la creyera.

—Eso no lo había visto antes —señaló Sasuke hacia un parque infantil, iluminado a la luz de la luna.

—¡Whoopee! —exclamó Sakura soltándose, con Yuki, para correr hacia él.

—¡Niñas! —gritó Sasuke en broma.

—Sí, eso somos —comentó Sakura.

Los tres corrieron a tirarse por el tobogán. Era infantil, una estupidez, pero Sakura rió más de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. En la semioscuridad, todo resultaba mucho más divertido: los columpios, el balancín.

—Ha sido un día maravilloso, una noche preciosa —comentó Sakura ya en el coche, de vuelta.

—Yuki está dormida —contestó Sasuke mirando por el retrovisor y sonriendo—. ¿Qué te parecería si fuéramos tú y yo solos a cenar, mañana por la noche?

—Lo que pasa es que quieres tirarte por el tobogán sin tener a Yuki encima —bromeó Sakura.

—No, pensaba ir a un sitio más elegante. Un restaurante para adultos, al que puedas ir con ese vestido verde que tanto me excita y me hace temblar.

—Pues no pidas un plato que requiera mano firme —advirtió Sakura.

—Creo que podré dominarme. Al menos hasta que lleguemos al coche.

—Estoy demasiado vieja para los asientos traseros de los coches —bromeó Sakura.

—Pero se pueden reclinar.

—Seguro.

—Ya hemos llegado a casa, cariño.

—A casa —repitió Sakura, pletórica de amor.

El día siguiente lo pasaron en la playa, buscando caracolas. Tenten, la mujer nueva del guarda y ama de llaves, se había ganado la confianza de Yuki, y había prometido cuidar de ella aquella noche. Sakura y Sasuke se vistieron y se despidieron de Yuki, tras leerle un cuento antes de irse a la cama.

—¡Oh, _poli orayal_! —exclamó Yuki al ver a Sakura.

—_Efharisto _—contestó Sakura, dándole las gracias—. Sasuke también está muy guapo, ¿verdad?

—Estás muy callada —observó Sasuke, una vez en el coche, de camino al restaurante.

—Estaba pensando en lo feliz que soy —contestó Sakura—. No puedes imaginarte la alegría que me produce estar con Yuki y contigo.

Sí, podía imaginarlo, pensó Sasuke. Pero, a pesar de todo, su nueva vida de familia resultaba dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo. Más que nada en el mundo, Sasuke deseaba ayudar a Sakura a demostrar su inocencia. Solo entonces la aceptaría la gente, las amistades. Y solo entonces, con una reputación inmaculada, ella sería verdaderamente feliz.

—Estoy contento, te daría el mundo, si pudiera —contestó Sasuke con voz ronca.

—Me conformo con un plato de _souvlaki._

Fueron al restaurante favorito de Sasuke, sobre una colina dominando el valle y la ciudad de Zante, y se sentaron en la terraza. Un hombre cantaba _Kantathes, _canciones de amor típicas de la isla. Sakura estaba más guapa que nunca. Sasuke apenas podía apartar los ojos de ella. Se tomaron de las manos, en medio de la mesa, y él se maravilló del amor que reflejaban sus ojos.

—¿Qué prefieres, un brandy, un oporto, o un café?

—Volvamos a casa —susurró ella.

Durante el camino de vuelta, Sasuke no dejó de mirarla. Ella cantaba. Por fin le resultaba totalmente evidente que Sakura era inocente de fraude. Era demasiado honrada, como para ser culpable.

—Sakura, cuéntamelo todo otra vez —urgió Sasuke—, cuéntame cómo es que llegaste a ser director financiero. Ayúdame a comprenderlo. Empieza por el principio, para que me aclare.

—Después de casarme con Itachi —comenzó Sakura a explicar—, yo estaba muy ocupada, trabajando como secretaria financiera en una empresa de seguros. No me quedaba mucho tiempo. Itachi me dijo que quería que fuera la directora financiera del banco Uchiha, pero yo le dije que era imposible. Entonces me explicó que podía conseguir un salario muy alto sin hacer nada, que él haría lo que hiciera falta por mí. Era un arreglo muy práctico, muy común entre marido y mujer. Me trajo un documento a casa para que lo firmara, y yo lo leí. Todo parecía en regla. No tenía motivos para desconfiar de él. Después, trajo más papeles para que los firmara. Me dijo que, en el fondo, eran similares al primer documento, así que firmé. Sé que fue una estupidez, que debí haberlos leído, pero él estaba de mal humor, y yo hacía todo lo que me ordenaba. Tenía que confiar en él. Era un negocio familiar, todos los beneficios eran para él.

—¿Y no hay evidencia alguna que pueda respaldar tu historia?

—Ninguna, a juicio de mi abogado.

—Tiene que haber archivos, documentos…

—Según parece, cuando el banco quebró, las oficinas estaban limpias —explicó Sakura—. Ya sé que no te gusta oírlo, Sasuke, pero me parece que Itachi se había metido en problemas, y trató por todos los medios de ocultar las pruebas. Los últimos quince días estuvo de muy mal humor. Se mostraba violento, se emborrachaba… fue entonces cuando le pedí el divorcio. Él no venía a casa ni siquiera por las noches —suspiró Sakura—. Podría haber quemado todos los libros, haberlos tirado al río. Y la semana anterior a la quiebra murió, como ya sabes.

—Itachi me llamó por teléfono unos días antes de morir —comentó Sasuke—. Me contó lo del divorcio y me dijo que pensaba dimitir de su puesto en el banco. Quería volver a casa, y me pidió que…

De pronto Sasuke comprendió. Había sido un estúpido. Por fin lo recordaba claramente. Itachi había mandado un contenedor con todas sus pertenencias a la isla una semana antes de la quiebra. Sasuke juró en voz alta y pisó con fuerza el acelerador.

—¡Pero Sasuke!, ¿qué haces?

—Lo siento, acabo de recordar que las cosas de Itachi están en casa.

Sakura gimió. Sabía qué estaba pensando Sasuke. Ambos permanecieron tensos, en silencio. Sasuke se aferró al volante y trató de concentrarse en la carretera, lleno de esperanza. Al llegar salió del coche musitando:

—Por favor, que haya pruebas.

Era su única oportunidad. No era mucho, pero no tenían nada más. Sasuke no había sacado nada de las cajas, ni siquiera había puesto un pie en el dormitorio de Itachi. Abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizado. Aquella parecía la cueva de Aladino. Muebles antiguos, alfombras de seda, objetos de arte, relojes, cuadros, ropa cara, equipos electrónicos. Todo de lujo. Su hermano había vivido muy bien. Demasiado bien, quizá.

Sasuke se reprochó no haber entrado antes en aquella habitación. De haberlo hecho, se habría preguntado de dónde había salido todo aquello. Y quizá hubiera investigado por su cuenta. De pronto su mirada quedó fija en un montón de cajas apiladas contra la pared. Por un instante, Sasuke se sintió incapaz de creer en la culpabilidad de su hermano. Pero enseguida comenzó a abrir cajas y a sacar papeles inútiles.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Sakura.

—¿Y Tenten y Yuki? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Están bien. Deja que te ayude, Sasuke —rogó Sakura uniéndose a él.

—¡Tiene que estar aquí, tiene que estar aquí! —exclamó él abriendo otra caja, mirando a Sakura, que esbozaba una expresión extraña—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Te importa! —gritó ella—. ¡Quieres que sea inocente!

—Por supuesto que sí —gritó él frenético, sacando papeles.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te quiero, ¿por qué, si no…? —Sasuke parpadeó, perplejo, preguntándose qué había dicho, sonriendo—. Te quiero —repitió estrechándola en sus brazos.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! —suspiró Sakura.

—¡Te quiero! —continuó él encantado, incapaz de detenerse—. Te quiero, te quiero de verdad.

—No hace falta que te sorprendas —rió Sakura—. Y ahora, firmemos esa declaración demostrando que soy inocente.

Ambos se volcaron sobre las cajas con renovado entusiasmo. Y por fin Sasuke encontró los libros de cuentas que durante tanto tiempo habían estado perdidos. Dos montones enteros. Todos, a buen recaudo, en manos de Itachi. Cartas, documentos de venta de acciones, detalles sobre cuentas bancarias suizas a nombre de Itachi, con más dinero del que él podía haber ganado jamás…

Sasuke estaba horrorizado. Había pruebas suficientes como para condenar judicialmente a su hermano. Cuando terminaron de revisar el último documento sin encontrar nada que inculpara a Sakura, quedó claro que ella no había tomado parte en el fraude. Sasuke se dejó caer en el suelo, lleno de polvo y con el cabello revuelto, tembloroso y avergonzado ante el enorme sufrimiento que su hermano le había causado a la mujer a la que amaba.

—¡Mi hermano! —susurró atónito—. ¡Mi propio hermano!

.

.

Por fin sabemos la verdad de los hechos,nuestra pobre Saku siempre fue inocente, sufrió mucho por algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver.

Sasuke por fin se da cuenta de todo, que su hermano fue un desgraciado.

El próximo cap es el último, y lo subire hoy mismo, en un ratito nada mas,asi que esperenlo.

Mil gracias por sus reviews , siempre es lindo saber que piensan de la novela capítuo a capítulo n.n


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Sakura lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al baño. Le quitó la ropa y se quitó la suya, para ducharse ambos y borrar de su cuerpo tanto polvo y tantos malos recuerdos.

—¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? —preguntó Sasuke, con pasión.

—No fuiste tú, fue Itachi.

—Pero yo no creí en ti…

—A mí también me engañó, al principio —contestó Sakura—. El estaba a kilómetros de ti, ¿cómo ibas a saber cuánto te odiaba, ni en qué iba a convertirse su odio? Siempre decía que quería ser más rico que tú, y por fin lo logró. Además, yo era sospechosa, me investigaban. No había la menor prueba que lo inculpara a él. Por eso resultó tan frustrante para mí. No podía probar mi inocencia. Él fue muy inteligente.

Sasuke estaba en estado de shock, no dejaba de disculparse y de reprocharse su forma de actuar, de culparse por el sufrimiento de Sakura. Ella lo secó, lo llevó a la cama y lo contempló. Estaba absorto, mirando al techo.

—Has perdido tu reputación, tu empleo, tu libertad, e incluso a tu hija.

Pero para Sakuratodo aquello pertenecía ya al pasado, y el futuro se extendía maravilloso ante ella.

—Pero luego he ganado mucho más, y volveré a recuperarlo todo, ¿verdad?

—No puedo perdonarme a mí mismo.

—Si yo puedo, tú también podrás —rió Sakura—. Sasuke, soy feliz. Plenamente. Tú me quieres, solo me falta una cosa en este mundo.

—¿Una taza de té? —preguntó Sasuke en broma, rodando por la cama con ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, para mirarla.

—Yuki, tonto. Bueno, y algo más, ahora mismo.

Sasuke la besó desesperadamente en los labios. Durante unos segundos fue como un tigre apasionado hasta que, gradualmente, sus movimientos se hicieron más suaves, más lentos y lánguidos, acariciándola seductoramente y con creciente ternura.

—Te quiero —susurró Sasuke emocionado.

—Y yo a ti.

Sasuke y Sakura llevaban todo el día preparándose para el gran acontecimiento. Ese día, él le diría a Yuki que Sakuraera su madre. Estaban los tres sentados en el sofá, y Sasuke puso una cinta de vídeo.

—Esa es Sakura—comentó él nada más empezar—. Yo la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, era mi mejor amiga. Y la quería mucho.

Yuki, sentada en medio de los dos, veía la televisión divertida, riendo al ver a Sakura caerse en un charco.

—Otra vez, por favor —pidió Yuki.

Sasuke rebobinó la cinta y volvieron a verla. Luego apagó el televisor.

—Sakura conocía a tu papá, ¿recuerdas? —continuó Sasuke abrazando a Yuki, mientras Sakura contenía el aliento—. Cariño, ¿te gusta Sakura?

—Mucho —contestó Yuki dando palmadas.

Sakura estaba emocionada. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado. Sasuke estaba muy nervioso.

—Yuki, ahora ya eres una niña grande —siguió diciendo Sasuke—. Lo suficientemente grande como para que te diga una cosa muy especial —Sasuke respiró hondo, Yuki abrió inmensamente los ojos—. Cariño, eres una niña con mucha suerte. Sakura es tu mamá.

Yuki parpadeó mirando a Sasuke, y luego volvió la vista hacia Sakura, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, soy tu mamá, cariño —confirmó Sakura con voz ronca.

Yuki se movió inquieta, y Sasuke la soltó. La niña se bajó del sofá. Sakura abrió los brazos para recibirla, pero Yuki frunció el ceño y corrió al jardín. Entonces se hizo el silencio. Sakura no podía pronunciar palabra, no podía pensar, estaba paralizada. Sasuke se puso en pie y siguió a Yuki. Sakura estaba desolada. Miraba absorta, incapaz de creer lo que ocurría.

—Ha ido a buscar la muñeca que tú le regalaste —comentó Sasuke, en la distancia.

—¿La llama mamá?

—Cariño, ven aquí —rogó Sasuke en un susurro—. No quiero perder de vista a Yuki. Ven a sentarte conmigo.

—Me encuentro mal —musitó Sakura corriendo al baño.

Sakura se lavó la cara y observó su reflejo en el espejo. ¿De dónde había salido aquella mujer pálida, de ojos llorosos? La felicidad de los días anteriores parecía no contar ya. Sakuras abía que era ridículo, que Sasuke y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero…

—¡Oh, Yuki…! —gimió.

De pronto necesitaba a Sasuke imperiosamente. Corrió hacia él, sollozando, y lo abrazó. Sasuke la acunó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Le cuesta comprenderlo, tienes que darle tiempo.

—¿Y si no?

—Sí, lo hará. Te quiere. ¡Pero cariño, si a veces hasta yo me pongo celoso de vosotras dos, cuando no paráis de reír!

Pero Sakura era incapaz de dejarse consolar. Estaba demasiado entumecida, como para llorar. El miedo experimentado durante los últimos instantes era demasiado profundo, temía haber perdido a su hija para siempre. Sasuke la hizo sentarse con él sobre los escalones y la estrechó. Ambos observaron a Yuki susurrarle cosas a la muñeca. Sasuke sacó un pañuelo. Sakura vio que él estaba llorando.

—ay Sasuke... —susurró ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Te quiero tanto… y quiero que Yuki te quiera también… —de pronto sonó el teléfono—. ¡Maldita sea!, iré a conectar el contestador automático.

—No, contesta al teléfono —susurró ella.

Sasuke la besó en la frente y fue a contestar. Sakura no se atrevió a salir al jardín. No quería inquietar a Yuki. Jamás hubiera creído que pudiera sentir celos de una muñeca de trapo. Trató de animarse, pero sentía náuseas.

—Yuki —la llamó, desesperada.

De pronto vio a la niña subirse a un muro de piedra al que tenía prohibido escalar. Antes de que pudiera detenerla, Yuki llegaba arriba y caía. Sakura corrió como el viento. Yuki se puso en pie y corrió también hacia ella, gritando:

—¡Mami, mami!

—¡Ohhh! —se estremeció Sakura abrazando a su hija, llena de lágrimas—. ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿te has hecho daño?

—Me he caído —lloró Yuki señalando la rodilla herida.

—No es nada. Mamá le dará un beso y se curará —contestó Sakurainclinándose para besarla.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Sasuke ansioso, saliendo al jardín.

Yuki la soltó y corrió hacia Sasuke, pero a Sakura no le importó. Alzó el rostro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón rebosante de felicidad.

—¡Me he caído, pero mamá me ha dado un beso y me he curado! —gritaba Yuki orgullosa.

—¡Ahhh! —exclamó Sasuke emocionado, mirando a Sakura y aclarándose la garganta—. Sí, eso es lo que hacen siempre las madres.

—Se lo he dicho a mi muñeca —añadió Yuki—. Le he dicho que mi mamá ha vuelto.

—Vaya, ahora comprendo —dijo Sakura.

—¿Serás tú mi papá? —preguntó Yuki seria, dirigiéndose a Sasuke, que le limpiaba la herida con un pañuelo.

—Sí me gustaría, sí. ¿Y a ti, Sakura?

—¿Necesitas preguntarlo? —inquinó a su vez Sakura, con voz débil de pura emoción.

Sasuke las abrazó a las dos: eran las personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

—Quizá no sea este el lugar ni el momento más apropiado, pero ya me arrodillaré después, te compraré flores y abriremos una botella de champán —susurró Sasuke—. Por ahora me basta con saber que te casarás conmigo. Te quiero con toda mi alma, y quiero estar contigo para siempre. Por favor, di que sí.

—Oh, Sasuke, lo dices como si fuera a rechazarte. ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Sakura.

—¿Es que las mamas y los papas se besan? —preguntó Yuki en un tono de voz terriblemente alto, a oídos de ambos.

—Pues claro —contestó Sasuke besando a su hija—. Todo el tiempo.

—¡Os quiero tanto! —rió Sakura.

Era ya muy tarde cuando Yuki, inquieta y excitada, se fue a la cama. Sakura se sentó en la terraza con Sasuke, acurrucándose con él en el balancín, escuchando a las ranas y los murciélagos en la noche.

—¿Tienes champán en la nevera? —preguntó ella con la mayor naturalidad.

—Dos botellas. Una para cada uno —rió Sasuke maliciosamente, besándola en la boca larga y profundamente.

—Pues no vamos a desperdiciarlas bebiendo —murmuró Sakura dejándose guiar hasta el dormitorio, alentada por la pasión que veía en Sasuke.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**Terminó nuestra novela! Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al leerla, la verdad que les agradezco muchisimo por seguirla capítulo a capítulo. Ahora me despido, pero obviamente seguiré con mas adaptaciones y me gustaria leerlos a todos ustedes otra vez en la próx adaptación que haga.**

**Gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto n.n**


End file.
